Our Perfection
by Alexandria M
Summary: **Sequel to Race Against Time* It has been two months since Roman Reigns and his wife Tayla Reigns have been united after his wife was taken hostage by Bray Wyatt and their twin girls were born prematurely. Life has gotten tougher for them and Tayla wants a divorce. Will they be able to work through their problems to get their Perfection or will their 10 years together be over?
1. The Breakdown

***Here is the first Chapter of the sequel to Race Against Time.***

***I hope the you enjoy this chapter.***

After a silent car ride that seemed to last for years Tayla and Roman arrived back at their new home in New Orleans, Louisiana. Tayla got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Roman sighed to himself before getting out of the car. He had no idea what to do or what to say to Tayla but he could tell she was very upset. He followed Tayla to the front door where she entered slamming the door in his face. Roman stopped in his tracks as the door hit him in the face. He knew she was beyond upset and knew she was pissed. He hated when he drove her to that point but never before had she asked for a divorce. Roman opened the door and walked into the house. "Tay," he said.

"What?" she yelled from their upstairs bedroom.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," she said as she pulled out a suitcase. Roman ventured upstairs to their room to see his wife opening a suitcase on their bed. "Get out," she said angrily.

"No," he said as he watched her walk over to their dresser and pull out some clothes. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," she said.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"To a hotel or somewhere," she said, "I can't look at you for another minute."

The words pierced his heart like a knife and he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. "Tayla," he said with a sadness mixed with pain in his voice. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're an asshole," she said as she threw some clothes into the suitcase.

"How am I an asshole?" he asked.

"You just are," she said throwing more clothes into the suitcase.

"I need more than that, Tay, talk to me," he said pleading his wife to just talk to him. Their communication lately hadn't been the best because when things arrived she would shut down and not talk to him. He wasn't sure if it was the stress of the situation of being taken or the babies still being in the NICU. Either way she had emotionally shut down.

"There is nothing to talk about," she said.

"Yes there is," he said. "You're yelling that you want a divorce for no reason at all. Please, Tay, Baby, talk to me. I'm listening, Baby Girl."

"Roman, I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?" he asked. "What can't you do?"

"This," she said, "this marriage. I can't do it anymore. I'm so tired of pretending everything is okay when it's not. I ask you to do something to help me move forward so that I can become the woman I used to be and make peace with everything but you can't even do that. You had to sit there with your attitude the whole time and not accept his apology and move on. How is holding a grudge against Bray going to help you or me or us?" she asked. "If you hold a grudge against him and I hold one against him we're only hurting ourselves but the stubborn asshole you are won't do that."

"Can you blame me?" he asked. "He kept you from me for two months, Tay. That's a lot to deal with."

"And you don't think it was hard for me to deal with everyday without you. Every day not knowing if our baby or myself were going to make it. You think it wasn't hard for me to be tied to a chair, take a bath in front of some creepy guy in a sheep mask, get dehydrated then watch the person that was trying to help me almost die? Do you think that was easy not seeing you for 2 months and not being able to hug you or kiss you or have sex with you or just be with you? It wasn't easy. It was hell," she said with tears in her eyes, "the worst fucking two months of my life but I manage to look past it and let go of the hatred and anger I felt every fucking day, Roman."

"I know it wasn't easy but it was just as hard for me not knowing where you were or what was happening to you. I thought I would never see you again. I can't just let go of that anger."

"You didn't go through nearly everything that I went through," she said, "so you should have no problem letting go and I told you Bray isn't the person you should be angry with it's Dean he planned the whole thing. Bray just did what he was told to do."

"It doesn't matter he still did it," he said. "But this is no reason for a divorce."

"It's not just that. It's us. We can't even talk anymore," she said.

"If you would talk I would listen but you fail to talk to me," he said as he walked over to her as she continued to pack her clothes.

"Don't," she said as Roman wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't, Roman."

"I love you," he said. "I will always love you and I will never be able to let you go," he said. "Please."

"Roman," she said before taking in a deep breath and pushing her dark brown hair behind her ears. "If you loved me you wouldn't have slept with those women in Europe either."

"So that is what this is about?" he asked.

"I told you there are a lot of things this is about," she said. "It's just I thought you loved me more than anything yet here it comes out you cheated on me. Was I not good enough for you? Was it because I couldn't get pregnant? Am I not pretty enough? What? Why would you even cheat on me? What did those girls have that I didn't have? Were they in their early 20's? What? Why would you do that?"

"I do love you more than anything, Tay. You are too good for me. You are better than what I deserve," he said. "It had nothing to do with the fact you couldn't get pregnant. Even if you never did get pregnant it wouldn't have mattered to me you were still my wife and that's what mattered. We could have adopted. It had nothing to do with that. They didn't have anything that you didn't. They were ring rats in a bar. I'm sorry. That's all I can say. It was a stupid choice to make and I'm sorry. I will never do it again."

"I heard that before," she said, "and yet it happened again. Were you sleeping with ring rats while I was being held by Bray too?"

"No," he said as he turned her around to face him so that he could see her deep dark brown eyes. He saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes and his heart broke even more. He couldn't believe that he had hurt her so badly. "It only happened in Europe. I was dumb and I'm sorry."

"That's not even acceptable, Roman," she said. "We've been together for 10 years since we were 18 years old. I was your love before you were ever famous back when you were playing football in college. I was there for you when you broke into the wrestling business. I was there for you before the fame and loved you before you had a fucking dime. I was there when you were nothing now that you're everything everyone wants you and yet you turn your back on the person that gave a crap about you when no one else did. I was Mrs. Roman Reigns before you were in The Shield and before you were a wrestler. Those women were not yet you still slept with them. Do our vows not mean anything to you?"

Roman rubbed his head she was right. They had been together for 10 years and married for 5 years. She was the one supporting him when he had nothing. She supported him through wrestling school and was his biggest fan before he was anyone in the WWE. "Baby, I'm sorry. Our vows mean everything to me," he said. "I'm sorry. Please it won't happen again."

"And then it will happen again and we'll be in the same place. Roman, I can't do it anymore. I supported you in everything but you can't support me. You never want to support me. I can't do it, Roman. I can't. Obviously our vows meant nothing to you and everything to me. I was an idiot I guess," she said.

"You weren't an idiot," he said wrapping his arms around her tighter as she started to cry on his chest. She had become so overwhelmed by her feelings that she couldn't hold back any more and broke down crying on his chest. "I was the idiot."

Tayla cried a little more on his shoulder before she said, "I'm done, Roman."

"Tayla," he said. "Please. We have to work for Lia and Leilani," he said.

"That's why we can't be together. When we can't work together and we can't be the best parents then we need to be apart. I'm sorry, Roman this is best for all of us," she said breaking from his grasp and went back to packing.

"Tayla," he said with tears in his eyes, "please."

"No, Roman," she said.

He sighed and realized that she needed her space and knew that she would come around. She just needed time alone and needed time to think. "Fine," he said with defeat in his voice, "but at least let me be the one to go and you stay. This is your house. I'll go to a hotel."

"No," she said, "I'll go."

"Tayla," he said, "I'll go. Don't fight me on this."

"Whatever," she said emotionally exhausted. She walked out of the room leaving Roman alone to pack his things.

Roman packed up some clothes and some essential items. He had tears running down his cheeks as he packed his suitcase. His heart was hurt and was now in a million tiny pieces. He knew he was on the verge of losing Tayla but he needed to give her space. He zipped up his suitcase and picked it up. He walked past the girls' half-finished nursery, stopped and looked at the two cribs in the pink painted room, took a deep breath and then headed down the stairs. Tayla was laying on the couch on her stomach. "I love you," he said to her before he walked out the door. When Tayla heard the door close behind him she broke down into tears and cried into the couch in heavy sobs. Roman got out to the car and put his stuff in the trunk. He got into the driver's seat and before he started the car, he broke down into the same heavy sobs as his wife and rested his head on the steering wheel.

***A/N: So what did you think of the first chapter? Please review and thank-you for reading. Do you think it's a keeper?**


	2. The Aftermath

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me and I'm so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank-you so much!**

Roman arrived at a hotel a few blocks away from his house. He pulled into a parking space, parked the car and grabbed his stuff. He walked in the doors and up to the desk. He rang the bell when he saw that no one was there. "Hello, Sir," said a woman dressed in a white blouse and a black skirt with her hair tied up into tight ponytail.

"Hello," said Roman. "I'm looking for a room."

"For how many?" she asked.

"Just me," he said.

"And for how long?"

"I'm not sure," he said, "I really don't know."

"Okay we do have a couple rooms available, smoking or no smoking?" she asked.

"No smoking," he said.

"Okay," she said, "and your name?"

"Roman Reigns," he said.

"All right," she said. "I need your credit card and you will be all set." Roman handed her his credit card. She processed it and handed it back to him along with his room key. "Here you go. You are in room 207."

"Thank-you," said Roman as he picked up his bags and walked to the elevator. He was torn apart and ready to just lay down for the night. Roman took the elevator up to the second floor and walked to room 207. He put the key in the door and opened it. It was a lonely room with a single bed with the ugliest brown comforter complimenting the ugly beige carpet in the room. He shut the door as he walked into the room. There wasn't much to it but a simple sink, microwave, a TV and a couch. Roman groaned as he walked over to the couch. He threw his bags onto the couch and opened the curtain. He didn't have much of a view except for the buildings across from his room. He shut the curtain and sat down on the couch. He put his head back, looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "I can't believe I fucked up," he said to himself. "I have to fix it. I have to fix it." He lowered his head and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He ran his finger over the screen trying to decide who he should call. The person he would normally call was sitting in a jail cell waiting for his court hearing. He didn't want to call Seth so he decided to call his brother.

The phone rang a couple times before his brother's voice was on the other end. "Hey, Roman, what's up?"

"I fucked up," he said as his voice cracked.

"Are you crying?" asked Matt.

"Yes," said Roman.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I fucked up big time and Tayla left me."

"She left you? What happened?"

"I cheated on her while I was in Europe and I couldn't support her decision to make amends with Bray Wyatt."

"You cheated on her?" asked Matt. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I'm an idiot and I fuck up everything good in my life," he said as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"To cheat on Tayla you are an idiot," he said. "I don't understand why you would do something like that."

"I told you I'm an idiot. I don't know why I did it but it happened. If I could go back to that night I would change everything. I had too much to drink and these two girls were all over me. I got carried away and took them back to my hotel room. Then you know what happened after that."

"Didn't you think about your wife at all?" he asked.

"Honestly no. I was being selfish," he said. "I shouldn't have done it."

"You're right you shouldn't have done it," he said, "so what is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," said Roman. "I feel like my marriage is over. She was pretty dead set on divorce."

"Maybe if you just give her some time alone she will change her mind. I can see why she's upset."

"I guess," said Roman.

"How would you feel if she cheated on you with some guy you never met before or with some guy she met in a bar?"

"I'd kick that guy's ass and then I would be mad at her. I would be so pissed," he said. "But I wouldn't ask for a divorce," he said.

"Well, that's how she is choosing to deal with it," said Matt, "but like I said just give her some time. The babies need both of you. You two have got to work this out but first you need to give her space."

"I know," said Roman.

"Do you love her?" asked Matt.

"With everything in me," said Roman. "I love her more than words can say."

"Does she love you?"

"I guess she loves me," he said.

"You guess?"

"Okay," said Roman, "I'm sure she loves me."

"Well, if she loves you and you love her you two will find a way to make it work."

"I know," said Roman.

"But you better not screw up again. That was a stupid thing to do," said Matt. "A really stupid thing to do."

"I know," said Roman as he took the lecture from his older brother.

"As long as you know that," said Matt, "so how are my nieces doing?"

"They're doing all right. They are still in the NICU and I'm hoping they can come home soon. I never expected fatherhood to be like this. I always pictured my wife having a baby and them all coming home at the same time with late night feedings and diaper changes. I never thought it would be like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Matt. Our girls may have long lasting effects from all this shit."

"You would be surprised how well premature babies turn out. You'll get all the time in the world for late night feedings and diaper changes. You just have to be patient. I think you and Tayla are under a tremendous amount of stress because of the girls and everything that happened with Bray as well as you cheating on her. She probably just needs time to digest everything. You two have had a rough few months."

"I know," said Roman, "but I just want my girls home now and I want to be with my wife."

"I know you do," said Matt, "but if you love her like you say you do you will let her have the time and space she needs. Sometimes women just need that time. Just give it to her."

"I will for now," said Roman, "but it's not going to be easy."

"It never is," he said. "All right, I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"All right," said Roman. "Bye."

"Bye," said Matt before they both hung up the phone. Roman tossed his phone on top of his bag. He got up and walked over to his bed. He took off his shirt and climbed on top of the covers. He rested his head on the pillow and soon drifted off to sleep thinking about Tayla and missing everything about her. He missed her so bad it hurt.

Tayla wasn't doing much better as she laid on the couch holding a pillow tightly. She had been crying since Roman left. She was angry and sad all at the same time. The doorbell rang and she got up to answer the door. She opened the door to see her best friend Chelsea Batista-Rhodes standing there holding a bottle of wine. "Hey, Tay," said Chelsea. "I figured you could use some girl talk and some wine."

"That would be great," said Tayla as she let Chelsea in and shut the door behind her.

"You look like you had a rough night."

"I did," she said as she went into the kitchen to get a couple wine glasses. She brought them into the living room and took a seat next to Chelsea on the couch. "Life just sucks."

"I hear you," said Chelsea as she poured each of them a glass of wine. "What happened?" she asked handing a glass to Tayla.

"I told Roman I wanted a divorce," she said before taking a sip of wine.

"Why?"

"Because he cheated on me," she said, "and he doesn't understand me."

"He cheated on you again?" she asked.

"Yep," said Tayla. "With two girls in Europe."

"That's messed up," said Chelsea. "Did he at least apologize?"

"Yeah," she said, "but it's all happened before. I can't be married to a man that I don't trust."

"Tay," said Chelsea, "you love him."

"I know but he obviously doesn't love me. How could a man that says he loves me cheat on me and hurt me like this."

"Because he's a man plain and simple. It's what they do. They do stupid stuff not realizing the pain and hurt it causes. It's like in the guy's handbook of love. I know it's messed up that he cheated on you but a divorce, Tay?"

"What would you do if Cody cheated on you?" asked Tayla.

"Work through it. You're forgetting who my parents are," said Chelsea. "Dave and Alex Batista.. they cheated on each other numerous times but always worked through it. If you truly love someone you can love them enough to forgive them and work through all the problems."

"But if you truly love someone you wouldn't cheat on them in the first place," said Tayla, "therefore there wouldn't be anything to work through."

"That's true too but things happen and sometimes you have to just work through it."

"I'm not the one that has to work at it. I have worked at it but Roman on the other hand hasn't."

"Tay, he loves you. The whole time you were gone he was going crazy looking for you. He was miserable without you and then when he found you he was so happy. You make him happy."

"If I made him happy those whores in Europe wouldn't have been in his room."

"This is true but trust me you make him happy. You two have been together how long?"

"10 years," said Tayla.

"10 years is a long time and how long have you been married?"

"5 years," said Tayla.

"5 years of marriage and 10 years together is too long for you to give up over something like this. I know you're upset and I know you're mad at him but I think you two should work through it. What about the girls?"

"I can take care of them myself," said Tayla.

"Tay, I have twins and they are a handful. Cody and I can barely handle it. There is no way you can do it yourself."

"I can get a nanny," said Tayla.

"Or you can talk to your husband and take him back so that you two can be parents together. Do you want your daughters to grow up in a broken home or do you want them to grow up with parents that love each other and love them?"

"Chels," said Tayla, "I can't have them in a house where we fight all the time either."

"That's why you need to work through this," said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, I want a divorce."

"If you and Roman can't make it what's to say Cody and I can make it? If you and Roman can't have happily ever after how can Cody and I have happily ever after?"

"It's complicated," said Tayla.

"Only if you make it complicated," said Chelsea.

"I didn't make anything complicated. It was Roman," said Tayla.

"But you asked for a divorce but you are clearly not happy with that choice," said Chelsea. "When I was 4 my mom tried to divorce my dad. We left Florida and moved here to Louisiana. My mom thought that she could just move on and forget about my dad. She thought she could let him go but she couldn't. He couldn't let go of her either so one day they got back together. I'm not saying their marriage was perfect because it isn't and they have had their share of problems just like every marriage but they worked it out. They managed to get through it because they love each other. I have never seen two people so in love like they are. Marriages aren't perfect if they were they wouldn't have you say you will be there through the worst times and the best times. I think you need to think a little more about your decision."

"I did think about it," said Tayla.

"So you're just going to give up just like that?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," said Tayla.

"Then you're a fool," she said. "I thought you were a fighter."

"I am," said Tayla.

"No. NO you're not. If you're not willing to fight to make your marriage work then you're not the person I thought you were."

"Fight so he can cheat on me again?"

"No fight so that you can be with the man you love and fight so that your daughters can have both parents."

"I did fight. I can't fight anymore."

"Tay," said Chelsea, "you're being selfish. Let me ask you this. Do you love him?"

"Yes," said Tayla. "I love Roman."

"Then prove it."

"I have," she said.

"No. Think about your decision. Take this time to get yourself together and to think about things. You have had a rough few months. Just take the time to think before making any more crazy decisions. Think about it, Tay. If you love him you will fight but just remember fate has a funny way of working out."

"What does that mean?" asked Tayla.

"It means that even if you choose to stay away from Roman and choose to divorce him fate can work against you. Roman is always going to be in your life because of Lia and Leilani. If fate wants you to be together it will find a way for you to be together."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	3. Lia and Leilani

***Thank-you for all the reviews and follows on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much.**

A week later Roman and Tayla still hadn't spoken to each other. They ran into each other often at the hospital visiting the girls but they never had a full conversation. Roman was giving Tayla the time she needed and Tayla was taking the time to think about her choice as far as divorce was concerned. Chelsea had made a lot of sense to her but she wasn't ready to make any final decision. Tayla had arrived at the hospital and went straight to the NICU to see her baby girls. She sighed to herself when she saw Roman was already there. "Hey," he said as he was holding Lia.

"Hi," said Tayla as she walked over to see Leilani. "Hey, Leilani," she said with a smile as she looked down at her baby girl. It had been two months almost three since they were born which means they were getting closer to the time they were actually due so they were growing into their features and were looking a lot more different than they had when they were born. Tayla picked Leilani up out of the incubator and sat down on a chair next to Roman to hold her. Leilani was absolutely beautiful. She looked more like Tayla. She had her dark brown eyes, her dark brown hair and a small little button nose. Her lips were a rosy pink and she had them pressed together. She was definitely bigger than 1 ½ lbs. and was now a lot longer than she was originally was. Atalia; who was nicknamed Lia, looked more like Roman. She seemed to have his bluish green eyes and dark brown hair. Her perfect rosy lips were just like her daddy's and her cheek bones were identical. She was a mini-Roman by far. They were definitely fraternal twins. Leilani yawned and Tayla laughed. "Are you sleepy?" she asked.

Roman admired Tayla with their daughter and smiled. "Lia has been sleeping for the last half hour. I don't want to put her down."

"Oh," said Tayla as she ran her hand over Leilani's head to feel her peach fuzz hair. "Have they eaten yet?"

"Lia ate 3 ounces and Leilani ate 2 ounces," he said. "The doctor has been impressed by how well they are eating."

"That's good," said Tayla as she felt the new familiar awkwardness between her and Roman.

"Yeah," said Roman. "They have really been eating a lot more lately at a time."

"I know," said Tayla.

Roman could feel the same awkwardness between them and was trying to break it by making conversation. "So how are you today?"

"Good," she said as she watched Leilani fall asleep in her arms. "What about you?"

"I'm living," he said. There was another long silence between the two before he said, "the doctor is coming in to weigh the babies and to talk to us about them coming home soon."

"Good," said Tayla. She knew that only meant that she would soon have to make the decision on what she wanted to do. She couldn't have the girls home and not know what was going to happen between her and Roman.

"Yeah," said Roman. Tayla was like a wall that he couldn't get through. He was trying so hard to get her to talk to him but he couldn't. "Do you mind if I come over to the house later to finish up on the nursery or do some work on it?"

"I think you should wait to hear what the doctor says," said Tayla.

"I just want it to be ready for them when we take them home. Pops and mom have sent Lia and Leilani some more clothes."

"That's good. I just got doing some shopping for them. I got them more clothes, some diapers, blankets, bottles and stuff like that," she said as she admired Lia sleeping in Roman's arms. "She even sleeps like you," she said as her daughter slept with her hands in the air and her mouth open.

Roman let out a laugh and said, "I know but at least she doesn't snore."

"True," said Tayla. "They are getting bigger," she said.

"Definitely," he said, "it shouldn't be long now."

"I know," she said. "They have to get off oxygen first."

"Yeah," said Roman. "Do you two hear that? You have to start breathing on your own so that you can come home with Mommy and me." The room was filled with another awkward silence as neither said a word to one another. It was making Roman grow uncomfortable. "So we go to court next week about Dean."

"I know," she said.

"Are you ready for that?"

"Are you ready for it? You have to face your best friend."

"I know but I can handle it," he said. "I heard he is trying to cut a deal."

"Oh," said Tayla, "what is he trying to get out of it all?"

"Just probation if he pleads guilty to conspiracy and attempted murder."

"No judge is going to accept that," said Tayla, "I don't accept it."

"Neither do I," he said. "That's why we have to just let it up to the jury because no judge is going to accept that."

"I know," said Tayla. "What if he walks?"

"I don't know," said Roman. "I'm not trying to think like that. I would like to think that he will be brought to justice."

"Me too," she said.

"I love you, Tay," he said.

"Roman," said Tayla, "please."

"I'm just letting you know I love you."

"I know," she said, "but I don't want to have this discussion here and definitely not in front of our daughters. I'm still thinking and I would appreciate it if you respected that."

"I do but Tayla, it's been a week. I need to be with you. I want to be with you. I'm going crazy without you. Don't you see that?"

"Roman, right now is not the time for this talk. It's not the place either. Let's just focus on Lia and Leilani."

"Fine," he said. It was killing him inside that she just couldn't talk to him and let them work things out. He was trying to give her space but it was too hard. It was driving him crazy.

The room was filled with silence again but was interrupted by the doctor entering the room. "Hello," said the girls' doctor, "how are we today?"

"Good," said both Tayla and Roman together.

"I see you two are bonding with the angels today. That's wonderful. The more you bond the better it is for Lia and Leilani. They're doing very well."

"Good to hear," said Tayla with a smile.

"We are dropping their oxygen down from 50% to 20%," he said. "I think their lungs are developed enough for this change and then we'll talk about removing oxygen."

"That would be wonderful," said Tayla.

"Yeah it would," said Roman. "When will they be able to come home?"

"They're not ready just yet but as long as they are breathing on their own in about 3 weeks they will probably be able to go home then. It all depends on how well they are breathing and eating as well as gaining weight. It's time for our weight check."

"They have been eating very well," said Roman.

"They are," he said as he took Lia from Roman. "They are eating very well. They have gone from eating half an ounce to eating an ounce to eating 2-3 ounces. That's quite an improvement from where they were. And their sucking reflex is awesome. They are doing very well with the bottle."

"Awesome," said Roman as he watched the doctor weight Lia.

"This is good," said the doctor with a smile. "Lia is now 5lbs. 3 oz."

"Doesn't that mean she's almost the size of a baby born at full term or the right weight a twin can be?" asked Tayla.

"Yes," said the doctor. "She is the size of a twin born at the correct gestational age."

"So it's a good sign?" asked Roman with a smile.

"A very good sign," said the doctor as he put Lia into her incubator. "Let's see if Leilani is up to her sister or has passed her sister," he said taking Leilani from Tayla. He placed her on the scale and weighed her. "4lbs and 10 oz. They are both progressing very well. I say it is very possible for them to be home in 3 weeks if not sooner."

"I'm hoping sooner," said Roman as he watched the doctor place Leilani into the incubator. "Is everything all right with them?"

"As far as I can see yes. They are working on breathing on their own but we are slowly transitioning them to that point. Their hearts sound wonderful and they are eating amazingly well and gaining weight. You two are just going to need to remember that even though they are 18 weeks early they are not going to develop at the pace of a baby their age. They will develop but at their adjusted age. You know what I mean?"

"Yes," said Tayla, "you mean that we shouldn't get worried or upset when our girls aren't crawling and walking with kids their age but they will mostly do it 18 weeks later."

"Right," said the doctor, "but I would say you two should start to prepare for their homecoming because it will be soon."

"Wonderful," said Roman. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said.

After the doctor left the room and the girls were both asleep Roman and Tayla decided it was time for them to go get some air and then come back to feed them. Roman and Tayla were standing outside the hospital entrance when Roman said, "See, Tay. We don't have much time."

"I know," said Tayla.

"So am I going to be home when they come home or?" he asked before Tayla cut him off.

"Roman, I'm not doing this right now. I told you."

"All right," he said, "I just want to be able to be there with my girls," he said. "I don't want to stay in some crappy hotel."

"Look," said Tayla, "I am going to do some thinking and then I will talk to you but if you keep asking me about it then I'm going to get even more upset with you. So please just give me my time."

"All right," said Roman. "I'm trying."

"Try harder," she said. "By the way, I'm not going to be home tomorrow so if you want to come over and work on the nursery you can."

"Okay," he said. "Where are you going to be?"

"Don't ask me where I'm going to be," she said. "I'm 28 almost 29.. you don't have to ask me where I'm going."

"All right," he said. "I love you, Tay."

"Roman," she said with frustration in her voice.

"What? I am just telling my wife that I love her. What is so bad about that?"

"I know that you do," she said.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Roman, I think you know the answer so don't ask."

"If I knew the answer I wouldn't have to ask," he said.

"Roman," she said, "think about it."

***A/N: So what did you think? Tayla is a stubborn little thing isn't she? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	4. How She Really Feels

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last story they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Tayla opened the glass doors to a counseling place. She walked in the door and instantly smelled the familiar smell of a doctor's office. There were plants by a window in the corner and cushioned chairs throughout the room. Tayla signed the paper at the reception desk and took a seat. It was quiet in the waiting room and she was nervous. She had never gone to talk to anyone about how she was feeling but she was filled with so many different emotions that she knew she needed to get some type of help. She wasn't sure if she was depressed or just angry. She never felt like this before. She sat playing with her wedding ring and thinking about Roman. She loved Roman but after everything she wasn't sure if she could ever trust him again or if she was ever good enough to be with him anymore. She hated herself so how could she ever expect Roman to love her. "Tayla Reigns," said a woman from the door wearing a black suit with a white blouse. Her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail and she had glasses on. Tayla stood up and walked over to the door. "Hello, Tayla, how are you today?"

"I'm okay," said Tayla quietly.

"So we're just going to go to my office to talk," she said.

"All right," said Tayla as she followed her to the office. They walked down the silent hallways and finally reached her room. It was a small room with a desk by the window complete with a plant there was also a leather chair and a leather couch. In between both there was a wooden table with magazines on it. There were also children's games on the shelves showing Tayla that she also counseled young children. The room was very welcoming and not what Tayla had imagined. There was light shining into the room and there were plenty of blooming plants and flowers in the room.

"Have a seat," said the woman pointing to the leather couch. "I'm Sarah."

"Hi, Sarah," said Tayla as she took a seat on the couch as Sarah sat down on the chair across from her.

"So what brings you in today?" She asked as she pulled out a notebook.

Tayla watched her open it and write something on the page. "I'm having some problems," she said. "A lot of problems actually. I've had a rough few months and I think my feelings have finally caught up with me."

"I see," said Sarah. "What kind of problems are you having?"

"I hate myself," said Tayla. "My husband and I aren't talking and I just had twins."

"Why do you hate yourself?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just do," said Tayla. She wasn't even sure of the reason why she hated herself she just felt a strong hatred to who she was.

"And your husband? Why aren't you two talking?"

"Because he cheated on me," she said, "and there was stuff that happened that makes me not want to talk to him."

"What kind of stuff, Tayla?" she asked.

"I was kidnapped by someone he works with and held captive for 2 months. I was in a cave and then I was in some creepy farmhouse like in Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Did something happen to you while you were being held captive? Did anything happen that would make you feel the way you do?" she asked.

Tayla swallowed hard and said, "I don't know. I blacked everything out. I just remember times I would wake up next to the man that was holding me captive. I don't remember stuff ever happening but I'm not sure. I don't think he was inappropriate with me but I just feel really attached to him."

"What do you mean you feel attached to him?"

"I don't know. I just feel attached to him," she said as she thought about it. "I don't know. I can't explain it."

"Well, you were being held captive for 2 months, Tayla. Most people in that situation begin to feel misguided trust with their captor. You feel like he didn't do anything wrong and that he didn't hurt you. You feel like he cares about you and only wanted to help you."

"I do feel that way because there were times he did try to help me," said Tayla.

"Tayla, that is understandable but I think you're feeling misguided trust toward him," said Sarah.

"He's not a bad guy," said Tayla.

"He took you for 2 months he is a bad guy and he did who knows what to you. He is a bad guy, Tayla. Don't be fooled."

"He didn't set it up," said Tayla getting upset.

"It doesn't matter he still did it. He is just as bad as the person that set it up," said Sarah.

"I don't know," said Tayla. "I'm just really confused by everything. I just have these weird feelings toward him like I need to protect him."

"You do not have to protect him, Tayla," said Sarah. "Do you feel he could have done anything to you?"

"I don't know," said Tayla. "I don't know. All I know is there were times I would wake up next to him in bed."

"Was he ever undressed or were you ever undressed?" she asked.

Tayla thought about it and said, "a couple times."

"Were you checked after you were found?" she asked.

"After I was found my daughters were delivered and I was put to sleep. I don't know but no one ever said anything to me."

"They should have done a rape kit on you," said Sarah. "Now it would be too late."

"He didn't rape me," said Tayla.

"If you can't remember how do you know he didn't?" asked Sarah.

"Because that's not the type of guy he is," said Tayla defending him once again.

"You are very defensive of him," said Sarah, "how does your husband feel about that?"

"He hates it," said Tayla.

"I see," said Sarah. "So let's talk about why you hate yourself and do you ever feel like you want to hurt yourself?"

"Because my husband cheated on me. It makes me feel like I'm nothing and I feel like nothing. I hate myself and then after everything with the kidnapping I hate myself even more. My children were born 18 weeks early because of all of this. I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not your fault," said Sarah.

"Then why do I feel like it is?" asked Tayla, "because I feel like everything my kids are going through is my fault and I hate myself for it."

"You feel like it's your fault because you're powerless over the situation at hand but believe me it is not your fault. It happens all the time. You wonder what happened to make this event happen and you wonder what you could have done to prevent it. You realize there is nothing you could have done to change things and that makes you feel powerless and that makes you feel that anger and hatred to yourself. You can't blame yourself over this entire thing."

"If I'm so awesome why did my husband cheat on me?" asked Tayla with tears in her eyes. "What did I possibly do to deserve that not once but twice?"

"That's not your fault either, Tayla. You seem to be a wonderful woman and you're very pretty. You seem to be very intelligent. I don't know why your husband chose infidelity but that is not your fault."

"Everything is my fault," said Tayla. "I let Bray take me from my own house, I was a sucky wife because I couldn't get pregnant so my husband cheated on me and because I was being held captive I wasn't getting all the help I needed to have healthy babies so it's my fault that my daughters are in the shape they are. It's all my fault and I hate myself for it," she said before breaking down in tears.

"It isn't your fault, Tayla. "You could not control those situations. There is no possible way this could be your fault."

"It is and I hate myself. If I hate myself how could I ever expect my husband to love me?"

"I'm sure your husband loves you very much," she said, "have you talked since the incident happened."

"No," said Tayla. "I just want a divorce."

"Why?"

"Because he can't love me. I'm not good enough for him. He deserves someone better," said Tayla.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up like this, Tayla. You need to talk to your husband to work things out. Does he know how you feel?"

"No," she said. "No one knows."

"Well, you need to talk to your husband and let him know how you feel. It's not healthy for you to feel this way. It's not healthy to hate yourself. You couldn't control those situations."

"It's so hard not to blame myself and I kind of blame my husband too."

"Why do you blame him?" she asked.

"Because it was his best friend that set the whole thing up and it was someone that he worked with. If my husband didn't work where he did and didn't have this guy as a best friend none of this would have happened. The guy was jealous of my husband and I got hurt because of it. I think it's his fault too."

"Interesting," said Sarah. "So what is up with the divorce thing? Are you two getting a divorce or what?"

"I haven't decided yet," said Tayla.

"Let me ask you this, do you think you can handle a divorce from your husband?"

Tayla thought about it and honestly said, "no. I love him too much."

"Then why ask for a divorce?" she asked. "Other than what you told me."

"I told you I'm damaged goods, he cheated on me and he deserves better than me."

"How does your husband feel?" asked Sarah.

"He doesn't want a divorce and he wants to make it work but I don't think it can."

"He wants to make it work so that's a good sign. It doesn't seem like he thinks you don't deserve him or that he deserves better. It seems as though he really loves you and he's sorry for what he's done. I think you two need to talk about how you feel and then come here. I am willing to counsel both of you. You two have both been through a rough time and with his infidelity you two need a little bit of help to talk through it. So how about I set up an appointment to talk to both of you to see what we can do?"

"I don't know," said Tayla. "I don't know how Roman would feel about that."

"I think it's the best thing for both of you. You two are both trying to slay a dragon that's too big for both of you. I can help you two and it's good for you two to get your feelings out there and work through them. It will help both of you. What do you think?"

"Can I call back to set up an appointment?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

"Thank-you," said Tayla.

"You're welcome," said Sarah.

Tayla and Sarah talked a little longer about how Tayla can build up her self-esteem and help herself overcome how she feels about herself. Tayla didn't want to hate herself but she couldn't help it. It was too hard not to. After her session Tayla went back to her house and saw that Roman was there. She sighed as she got out of the car and walked to the front door. She opened the door and walked upstairs when she didn't find Roman in the living room or the kitchen. She heard music coming from Lia's and Leilani's nursery. She walked to the door and she was absolutely amazed with what she saw. She looked around and saw the pink walls with green and blue polka dots sticking to the walls. There were two white cribs with matching pink bedding with blue and green polka dots. Over each crib had one of the girls' names in green and blue letters, there were stuffed animals on shelves, a white changing table stocked with diapers, wipes and clothes. There was a white rocking chair in the room and blankets folded on top of the dresser. "It's beautiful," said Tayla with a smile.

"Thank-you," said Roman with a smile as he turned off the music. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," said Tayla. "Did you do all this?"

"Yes," he said. "Are you sure you like it?"

"I told you I love it and so will the girls. It's amazing. You did awesome."

"Thank-you," he said. "So how was your day?"

"It was interesting," she said. "I have been thinking though."

"Okay," said Roman.

"If you want to come back here to stay you can. You can sleep in the guest room but I'm not going to make you stay in a hotel anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," said Tayla.

"Thanks," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Tayla moved away and said, "but don't read in to it. I need to talk to you."

"About?" he asked.

"We'll talk later," she said.

"Okay," he said. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was hoping that it meant there was some hope in store for him and Tayla.

***A/N: so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. The Verdict

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

Tayla sat down on the couch as Roman came into the living room with two bowls of fettuccini. "Thanks," she said as he handed her a bowl.

"You're welcome," he said as he sat down next to her. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked before taking a bite of his fettuccini.

She finished chewing what was in her mouth and said, "this is good, Ro. Really good."

"Thanks," he said. "So what's up?"

"Well, I went to a therapist today to talk about how I am feeling," she answered.

"Okay," he said shocked by his wife's new information. He knew Tayla for a long time but had never heard her talking to anyone about her feelings. It just wasn't who she was. She was always so open about how she was feeling. She never held anything back. "So how are you feeling?"

"I don't want to discuss that right now," she said looking into his bluish green eyes.

"Okay," he said, "I respect that. I'm just glad you're talking to me again."

"I miss talking to you," she said with a smile. "I do miss you, Roman."

"I miss you too and I miss talking with you. So what all happened with the therapist?"

"Well, she suggested that you and I go see her together so that we can talk about how we both feel and work through our problems."

"I see," he said.

"I know you don't like doing that kind of stuff but I think it would help both of us. We can't handle this on our own. We need a 3rd party to help us out and help us work this out."

"You're right," he said, "I don't like doing this kind of stuff." Roman hated the thought of going to a therapist to talk about his problems and he hated the thought of discussing his personal business with a stranger. He was a very private person that kept private matters to himself.

"Roman, I know but I'm asking you to do this with me. This is the best way for us to work through our issues and talk about it."

"Why can't we just do that now? Why do we need some doctor telling us how to live our lives and have them tell us how to work out our marriage. I just don't like it," he said.

"Because our issues are bigger than both of us can handle on our own. It's not going to be as bad as you're making it out to be. It's really not that bad. Please, Roman, please baby? For me?"

Roman looked into her dark brown eyes and looked at her face. It was full of hurt and sadness. He couldn't say no. "Okay," he said. "I'll do it."

"Thank-you, Baby," she said with a smile before she put her bowl down and grabbed his face and kissed his soft lips. She had forgotten what his lips felt like. Roman broke the kiss and put his bowl down on the coffee table. He wrapped his arms around Tayla and kissed her lips passionately. The passion grew stronger in their kiss and Roman began to remove Tayla's shirt. He removed it and threw it to the floor before removing his own shirt exposing his firm chest and muscular arms with his tattoo. He leaned in and kissed her passionately again as his hands began to wander her body. Tayla broke the kiss and pushed him away. "Roman. I can't," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm just not ready," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Fine," he said as he picked up their shirts. He handed hers to her, grabbed his and put it on.

Tayla could tell he was upset. She put her shirt back on and said, "it's just not time right now. I'm sorry, Baby. I think we should talk to the therapist first and then go from there."

"Okay," he said. "I'm only doing this for you. I love you too much to not do it. I want us to work out and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you and me are together forever so that our girls can have both their parents at the same time. I will do what I need to."

"Thanks," she said. "I love you."

"I know you do," he said. "I love you too."

A week later Tayla was sitting in the courtroom looking at the man that planned her kidnapping and wanted her dead. She wasn't scared nor was she nervous. She was ready to testify to what she knew and what she saw. Dean was on the stand first. He stared right through her. "Dean," said Tayla's lawyer. "it says here that you tied Tayla to the chair after you shot Bray."

"I didn't shoot anyone and I didn't tie anyone to a chair. Tayla was already tied to the chair when I got there and Bray was already on the ground."

"But it was not a self-inflicted wound. The medical records show that he was shot by a person rather than himself."

"I didn't shoot him," said Dean.

"And when Mr. Reigns and Mr. Rollins appeared what was your reaction?"

"They accused me of hurting Tayla and Mr. Reigns went over to Bray and started kicking him. Tayla then told him that it was me that tied her to the chair and then Roman came after me. He began to assault me. Then he shot me. He shot me in the abdomen. I almost died because of him."

"No further questions," said the lawyer. Dean stepped off the witness stand and looked at Tayla and Roman with a smirk.

Roman was the next person called up to the stand. He walked up to the front, was sworn in and took a seat. Dean's attorney approached the stand. "So Mr. Reigns, you're best friends with Mr. Ambrose?"

"I was best friends with him, yes," said Roman.

"So Mr. Ambrose knew your wife long before this ever happened?"

"Yes," said Roman. "We were pretty good friends at least I thought. Then my wife went missing."

"And how was Mr. Ambrose acting during the time your wife was missing?"

"He was acting different," he said, "he was always running late, making secret phone calls and getting jumpy."

"But you don't know for sure that he was involved in the disappearance of Mrs. Reigns right?"

"I do now after he told me," he said.

"If Mr. Ambrose was your best friend why would he arrange to have your wife kidnapped?"

"He was jealous of me or is jealous of me," said Roman.

"And how would you know that, Mr. Reigns?"

"He told me," said Roman, "when I asked him why he did it."

"But it wasn't him that took your wife correct?"

"Correct. He just planned it," said Roman.

"I see," he said. "You were the only one to walk away without any gunshot wounds. Mr. Wyatt and Mr. Ambrose were both shot but you were fine. There wasn't a scratch on you."

"I didn't shoot Mr. Wyatt when I came into the house he was already on the ground. I didn't have any part in that. I shot Mr. Ambrose in self-defense. We were fighting on the ground and the gun went off. I was in shock when I felt Mr. Ambrose's blood. It was an accident."

"So you accidently shot the man you believe planned to have your wife kidnapped?" he asked.

"Yes," said Roman.

"The officer that responded has on record that you told him to get the trash out of there."

"I did," said Roman getting upset, "what would you call someone that kidnapped your wife and planned to have them killed?."

"You almost killed Mr. Ambrose. If you would have shot him a few inches higher he would have been dead but it was an accident."

"If I meant to shoot him," said Roman, "he would be dead." The courtroom gasped.

"So you had the intent to kill Mr. Ambrose?"

"No," said Roman, "I didn't. I want to see him suffer like my wife has suffered."

"But you just said that if you meant to shoot him he would have been dead. You're telling me that thought never crossed your mind?"

"It did but I wasn't going to do it," said Roman. "I wouldn't do that. I would much rather see him rot in jail."

"No further questions," said Dean's attorney.

Roman was infuriated as Tayla's attorney approached him. "So Mr. Ambrose told you where Mrs. Reigns was?"

"Yes," said Roman, "and then he offered to help me look for her."

"So he offered to help you look for her?"

"Yes."

"And did he?" asked the attorney.

"Somewhat. He kept taking us in circles," said Roman. "It was like he was keeping us from getting to Mr. Wyatt's house."

"And then what happened?"

"Mr. Rollins and I went off on our own to find her. When we got to the house we busted the door down. We walked in to see Mr. Wyatt laying on the stairs shot, Tayla tied to a chair and Dean standing with a gun."

"Did you attack Mr. Wyatt?"

"Yes," said Roman, "and then Tayla told me that it was Dean I should be upset with. When I asked Dean why he did it he told me it was because I had everything. He wanted to see me suffer. He told me he was tired of everyone talking about me. He tried to shoot Tayla and that's when I had to defend her some way. We were rolling around and wrestling with each other. I got control of the gun and accidently shot Dean in the stomach. I didn't mean to. My finger slipped on the trigger."

"I see," said Tayla's attorney. "So you didn't mean to shoot him?"

"I was defending myself and my wife," said Roman. "I did what I had to do."

"Okay," said the attorney, "no more questions."

Bray was brought to the stand next. Bray walked up, swore in and took a seat. His eyes shifted between Dean and Tayla. "So you took Mrs. Reigns at gunpoint?" asked Dean's attorney.

"I did," said Bray. "I did it."

"And was my client involved in the kidnapping?"

"No," said Bray.

"So my client was never actually there when you took her and held her captive?"

"No," said Bray. "He didn't show up till I was ready to get her to the hospital."

"So my client wasn't physically involved?"

"No," said Bray.

"No more questions," he said.

Tayla's attorney approached the bench and began to question Bray. "Mr. Wyatt, is it true that Mr. Ambrose paid you to have Mrs. Reigns taken and then money to kill her?"

Bray looked at Dean and Dean nodded. "I plead the 5th," he said.

"Your honor," said the attorney.

"It's his constitutional right," said the judge.

"Okay," said Tayla's attorney. "So did Mr. Ambrose talk you into kidnapping Mrs. Reigns?"

"I plead the 5th," said Bray. He continued to plead the 5th to every question Tayla's attorney asked until he gave up. He realized that Bray was not going to give out any information to help Tayla so he told him he was done questioning. Tayla was in shock as Bray stepped off the stand. He looked at her and smiled before sitting down. She couldn't believe it.

Tayla took the stand next. "So Mrs. Reigns, who took you from your home?"

"Mr. Wyatt," she responded to Dean's attorney.

"Was it my client?"

"No," she said. "But he planned it."

"How do you know?"

"Because he called Bray constantly," said Tayla.

"Did you ever hear Mr. Ambrose on the phone?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Then you can't tell it was him can you?"

"No," said Tayla, "but he was there."

"My client was there? Did you actually see him there?"

"Yes but he was dressed in black with a mask."

"So you don't know if it was my client or not," he said.

"No," she said.

"Who was the man that kept you for 2 months?" asked his attorney.

"Bray Wyatt," she said.

"So it wasn't Dean Ambrose?"

"No," she said.

"No more questions."

Tayla's attorney approached her and began to question her. "Let's fast forward to the day you were found. What happened?"

"Well, Bray and I were walking down the stairs. As we reached the end of the stairs Dean appeared. He told Bray to let me go and told him that he was not going to get me help. He told him to kill me. Bray told him no so Dean shot him. I was trying to help Bray but Dean made me sit in a chair. He tied me to the chair and was talking about killing me because Bray couldn't do it. Roman and Seth came in the door. Roman went straight for Bray but then came to help me. Dean held the gun up and told him not to take another step or he would shoot him. He was talking about killing all of us and getting away free because there would be no proof. He tried to shoot me and then Roman stopped him."

"How did Roman stop him?"

"He jumped him from behind and started wrestling with him. The gunshot went off and neither of them moved. I thought it was Roman that was shot at first but it was Dean."

"Would you say that Roman purposely shot Dean?"

"No," said Tayla, "he wouldn't do that. He just did what he needed to do to protect all of us."

"Thank-you, Tayla," he said, "no more questions.

The court was recessed while the jury went to deliberate the case and come up with a verdict. It took them at least 3 hours before everyone was called back into the courtroom. It didn't take as long as Roman had expected. The jurors stood up. "On the count of attempted murder how do you find the defendant?" asked the judge.

"Not guilty," said the juror. Roman felt his fists clench.

"On the count of conspiracy how do you find the defendant?" asked the judge.

"Due to reasonable doubt," said the juror, "not guilty." Tayla was in shock she looked at Roman and saw the anger on his face. Dean had just gotten off from the entire thing. He was found to be innocent of conspiracy as well as attempted murder. Tayla felt sick to her stomach.

"The court of New Orleans thanks you for your time and services," said the judge. "Mr. Ambrose, you are free to go." Dean and his attorney hugged as Tayla looked over at him. She was absolutely sick to her stomach over the entire thing. Dean looked at her with a smirk. He mouthed something to her before he broke the hug. Tayla wasn't sure what he said but she knew it wasn't good.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. We have not seen the last of Bray Wyatt or Dean Ambrose. **


	6. Her Tragedy

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. You guys are awesome thank-you!**

***WARNING: Some intensity does appear in this chapter. Please be prepared.**

"Are you okay?" Roman asked Tayla as he drove them home after the court hearing. She had been quiet since the verdict was read.

"I'll be fine," she said as she looked out the window. She looked at the trees and the houses in the suburbs as Roman drove down the quiet streets.

"You're being really quiet," he said as he turned the corner.

"I'm fine," she said as she kept looking out the window. Roman reached over and took her hand while leaving the other hand on the steering wheel. "Roman," she said.

"Tay," he said as he squeezed her hand. "I'm just worried about you."

"Don't," she said, "are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" he asked pulling into their driveway. "No I'm not okay," he said. "How can I be okay? Dean just walked free."

"Tell me about it," she said. "Reasonable doubt my ass," she said. "That's bullshit."

"I know," he said as he turned the car off. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. "I feel like I should get a security system for the house now. Who knows what Dean is capable of doing anymore."

"We don't need a security system," said Tayla as she opened the door. "Dean is not dumb enough to try anything again."

"He was dumb enough to do something in the first place," said Roman as they walked into the house. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"No," she said. "I'm not hungry. I'm sick over this whole thing. I lost my appetite and that smirk," she said. "He's an asshole."

"And then trying to make it look like I shot him to kill him. I shot him because I was protecting all of us. I didn't mean to do it, it just happened. I really think we need a security system," he said as he got into the refrigerator to get some lunch meat out to make a sandwich.

"That's ridiculous," said Tayla as she sat down at the island.

"Is it, Tay? Because in a couple weeks Lia and Leilani will be home and the last thing I want is anything to happen to any of us," he said as he started to make a sandwich. "And what about your boy Wyatt?"

"I don't even know," said Tayla. "I am shocked that he pleaded the 5th on anything that would help me."

"I'm not," said Roman, "the guy is a douche bag. I could have told you that. In fact I remember telling you that before."

"Well, he didn't seem like it," she said feeling guilty and at fault for feeling that Bray could be trusted. He had really made himself seem like he was a good guy.

"He plays mind games with people, Tayla," said Roman in a semi-angry tone. "I told you that. It's what he does. All that crap he says and does are mind games."

"They didn't seem like mind games," said Tayla.

"But he got in your head though right?" asked Roman as he put mayonnaise on his ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce and tomato.

"I wouldn't say he got in my head."

"I would," said Roman. "He told you some sob story, made you feel like you could trust him. I bet you he wasn't even going to get you help. He was probably going to kill you. He just wanted you to think he was helping you."

"I don't think that's true."

"Here," he said handing her half of his sandwich. "I believe that it is true," he said taking a seat next to her at the island.

"I told you I wasn't hungry," she said, "and I don't think that's true. He wouldn't be that sadistic."

"The guy hangs out with someone that wears a sheep mask and sings weird songs. He's sadistic. He had you at that abandoned farm house there is no telling what he was going to do."

"Then if he was going to kill me then why would he not just let Dean shoot me on the stairs instead of going against him?"

"Because this was probably part of their plan the whole time," said Roman. "They were probably planning this the whole time so it looks like Bray was the good guy but he wasn't. I'm telling you Tayla, the guy is crazy. He is capable of anything."

"And what about his sister Abigail?" she asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"It was probably a lie," said Roman. "I don't see why you don't understand that he plays games with people. It's what he does."

"I don't know. He was too emotional for it to be a lie," said Tayla. "That day he was just pacing around and talking to himself about how he disappointed her and how she would be upset with him. It was really weird."

"The guy is a nutcase, Tayla. He should be in some type of mental ward. I don't know. I just think him and Dean had this whole thing planned all along to build your trust in Bray so that Dean could walk. I wouldn't put it passed them," he said.

"I don't know why they would do that knowing that they could have just killed me on the spot."

"And remember that Seth and I weren't too far behind Dean when we found you," said Roman. "Dean probably alerted him or something. I don't know but Bray Wyatt made a fool out of you."

"Okay so I was stupid and he made a fool out of me," she said. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"No because you're not stupid. He brainwashed you into thinking he was some type of savior when really he was some crazy evil animal."

"No I was stupid," she said. "I trusted him." She was feeling so bad inside. She felt so guilty for letting Bray get into her head and allowing herself to believe that he was a great person. She felt stupid and she felt foolish.

"Tay, you're not stupid," said Roman. "You're probably one of the smartest women I know."

"No I'm not. If I was I wouldn't have fallen for Bray's nonsense." There was guilt in her voice.

"You're smart. I told you he played mind games with you. Don't feel bad about that."

"But you just told me he made a fool out of me," she said.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Baby," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," she said in a low tone.

"I am," he said. "I promise you I'm sorry. I am just so pissed off that he was acting like a saint. What give our girls $500,000 the same money you were paid to kidnap wife? That's nuts and his fake apology. He can shove it up his ass."

"Roman," she said.

"Sorry," he responded. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I guess," she said.

"And we will be getting a security system installed asap," he said.

"Ugh, Roman," she said.

"No we need it one with cameras and everything. I want to be as safe as possible."

"They don't know where we live," she said.

"They could find out. Don't fight me on this," he said. "It's going to happen and then what's going to happen when I go back out on the road? I'm not leaving all 3 of my favorite girls home alone with two crazy nutcases running around. It's not going to happen," he said. He was pretty adamant about making sure Tayla and the girls were safe when he returned back to work.

"Well, let's not talk about it now. When are you going back anyway?"

"In a month or so," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Relax," he said. "It won't be more than just a couple days a week. I'm doing Raw and Smackdown that's it no house shows for a while."

"Oh," she said.

"Are you going back to training?"

"I don't know," she said, "how can we have two kids and both be wrestlers."

"We can make it work," he said. "You have too much talent to not be a wrestler."

"I don't think I'm going to continue," she said, "I mean if I get to WWE I'll just be there for eye candy and never really wrestle. I don't see the point."

"Actually," he said, "you would be a valet."

"For who Fandango? Or some other guy with a crazy gimmick?" she asked.

Roman let out a laugh and said, "yeah right. I don't think so. If you're going to be a valet you're going to be my valet."

"What?"

"Of course I have to talk to Vince about it if you're interested because Triple H and Stephanie did bring it up. I was just waiting on a time to talk about it."

"So of all days you choose this one?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he said, "so?"

"I don't know. I have to think about it. I don't think it's a good idea with the girls."

"Well, think about it," he said. "If Triple H and Stephanie can do it with 3 girls we can do it."

"Yeah and they have all the money in the world for nannies and stuff like that," said Tayla. "We don't."

"Like I said we will work it out."

"Whatever," she said. She wasn't sure how she felt about the idea of being a valet and leaving their kids behind. She didn't get pregnant to leave them she got pregnant to be a mommy and that's what she wanted to do but she also wanted to be a wrestler. She was feeling more confused than ever. "You know what," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to go take a hot bath and just relax to take my mind off of everything," she said.

"Okay," he said. "You do that."

"All right," she said as she got up and walked up the stairs to take a bath. She was feeling numb at that moment. She started her bath water and stepped into the tub. As soon as she was in the tub she began to have flashbacks of Bray Wyatt. It had started to trigger memories she never remembered until that point. Bray wasn't the man he portrayed himself to be. She broke down into tears as flashbacks of his inappropriateness with her played in her mind.

After about 45 minutes Roman was starting to get worried about Tayla so he went upstairs to their bathroom to check on her to make sure she was okay. He walked into the bathroom. His heart broke as he walked in to see Tayla in the tub unconscious with blood pouring from her wrists and the tub water turned red. Roman quickly grabbed towels to wrap around her wrists as he tried to hold back from crying. "Tayla," he said checking for a pulse. It took him forever to find the pulse but he found a small faint one. She was still breathing. He pulled her out of the tub and held onto her as he called 911. "Tayla, wake up," he said with tears in his eyes.

"911 what's your emergency?" asked the operator.

"It's my wife," said Roman as his voice cracked. "She cut herself. It's my wife. Please help," he said in a panic.

"Sir, Please calm down," said the operator. "What's your address?"

"Um.. 2417 Birch Road," he said.

"Okay. Is she breathing?"

"Yeah but she's unconscious," he said with fear in his voice. "Please we need help."

"An ambulance will be there shortly. Just apply pressure to the cuts," she said.

"I-I-did," he said.

"Good," she said. "Just relax."

"I'm trying," he said with panic in his voice. He was finding it hard to calm down. He broke down into tears.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked the operator.

"Tayla, please don't die. Please," he said as he choked on his sobs. "Tayla, I love you."

He could hear the sirens of the ambulance getting closer to his house. He heard a knock on the door. He laid Tayla down and ran to get the front door. He opened the door and directed the EMT's to the bathroom Tayla was laying in. They wrapped her up in a towel and put her on a stretcher. They ran through the house and ran down the stairs. Roman followed behind them. They loaded her onto the ambulance and Roman got into the back with her. He took her hand as the ambulance pulled away with the sirens ringing out. "Tayla," he said. "Please."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading!**


	7. Her Confession

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Mr. Reigns," said a nurse as Roman waited in the waiting room to get word on his wife. He was a lot calmer this time than he was when Tayla was first found and in labor. He was still worried just not as on edge as before. He stood up right away.

"Yes," he said. "How is she?"

"I need you to sign for her to have a blood transfusion," said the nurse. "Tayla lost a lot of blood."

"A blood transfusion?" asked Roman.

"Yes," she said.

"All right," he said. "It's clean blood right?"

"Yes it's clean," said the nurse.

"How is she?"

"She's passed out from the blood loss. Hopefully after the transfusion she will wake up. She got 20 stitches total 10 on each wrist. She did a pretty good job of cutting herself. If she had done it any deeper she would have cut the vein and she wouldn't have made it. If you wouldn't have gotten to her when you did there is a good chance she wouldn't have made it."

"Oh my Gosh," said Roman as his heart raced. He had no idea why Tayla would want to hurt herself like that. He was so confused.

"I know," said the nurse. "I just need you to sign here."

"Okay," said Roman as he read over the paper before signing it. "So she will be okay?"

"She will be fine," said the nurse. "We will come get you when she wakes up."

"Okay," said Roman. The nurse went back to tend to Tayla and the doctor while Roman took a seat. His cell phone started to ring. "Hello," he said as he answered it.

"How is Tayla?" asked Tayla's best friend Chelsea.

"She got 20 stitches total; 10 in each wrist. They have to do a blood transfusion because of the amount of blood she lost," said Roman, "but she's going to be okay."

"That's good. Why would she cut herself? It's like I don't' even know her anymore."

"Me too," said Roman. "This isn't Tayla. Whatever Bray Wyatt did to her really fucked her up. She would have never done this before."

"I know," said Chelsea. "I just can't believe this."

"I can't either," said Roman, "I walked into the bathroom and my heart just dropped. It was the hardest thing I ever saw in my life. I thought she was dead. I just have to know why she did this."

"Maybe she will be able to answer it when she wakes up," said Chelsea. "I'm going to come over there in a few when I'm done shooting my scenes for today."

"Okay. I'm sure Tayla would love to see you," said Roman.

"Well, I have to go. I just wanted to see how Tayla was. I will see you later."

"Okay, Bye," said Roman before hanging up the phone.

About an hour and a half later an intern came out to get Roman to take him back to Tayla's room. "Mr. Reigns, you can come back now," he said.

Roman got up and followed him through the doors and down the hallways before they finally reached Tayla's hospital room. She was sitting in her bed with her arms crossed looking out the window at the rain falling down. "Hey," said Roman as he walked over to the bed.

"Hi," she said as she kept looking out the window.

"I was worried about you," said Roman as he hugged her but she didn't hug him back. "Okay," he said as he sat down beside her. "So why did you do it, Tayla? Why did you cut yourself?"

"Because I want to die," she said. "I just want to die."

"Why?" he asked he was confused by her words. "Why would you want to die?"

"Because I'm an idiot and I'm a fool and I'm a failure at life," she said in a monotone voice of seriousness. "I should die."

"Tay, you're not a failure nor are you an idiot and you're not a fool for that matter. You're awesome. You're beautiful, smart, funny and just the best wife a man could ever have."

"Yeah right," she said, "I'm so awesome you cheated on me."

"Tay, I don't want to do this now so let's not talk about that. I want to know why you would hurt yourself like this," he said. "10 stitches on each wrist? That's a pretty serious cutting job. What did you cut yourself with?"

"A razor," she said. "I thought about taking my pain pills from the c-section but I felt this was the more effective way to go," she said. "You should have let me die."

"Tayla, I would NEVER let you die. How could I ever let you die? You are my entire life and my entire world. How could I ever let my whole world die? How could I let the mother of my children die?"

"They deserve a better mother," she said with tears in her eyes. "They don't deserve some screw up like me."

"You are not a screw up," he said. "I don't know where this is coming from."

"It's how I feel, Roman. Lia and Leilani deserve a better mother and you deserve a better wife. You should have let me die. I want to die."

"Tayla, I would never let you die and you have so much life left to live and so many things to see in life. You're only 28 why would you want to die?"

"I told you why," she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "And if I was dead Bray and Dean wouldn't be a problem for the girls."

"Dean and Bray won't be a problem for the girls. I will make sure of that. They won't be a problem for you either. Trust me."

"You don't know that," said Tayla. "You don't know that at all. Look, I don't want to talk anymore so please don't make me talk."

"All right," he said as he sat back in the chair. "I just want to let you know I love you."

"Don't," she said. "I don't deserve your love," she said before she broke down into sobs. Roman got up to comfort her but she pushed him away. She couldn't let him love her. She couldn't let him be her husband. She wasn't a good wife to him. He deserved better and deserved to have someone that he could love that wasn't a failure. Roman's heart ached at the words Tayla spoke. How could he not love her? She was every bit of perfection in his eyes. She was the only woman he could ever love and the only woman that knew him better than anyone else. She was his best friend and his lover rolled into one. She was the person he could never live without and the person he planned to have forever with and for her to tell him that she didn't deserve his love broke his heart. She deserved every bit of his love and then more. She was his superwoman and she was his hero. She was his everything, the mother of his children, the only love he had for 10 years, his wife for 5 years and she was his perfection; she deserved his love more than any words could say. It was him that didn't deserve her love.

Roman sat and watched his wife for a couple hours and the room was silent. Neither spoke a word to one another and it was killing him but he wanted Tayla to have the peace that she requested. She didn't want to talk and he respected that. She had a rough day. The silence was broken when there was a knock on the door. Roman and Tayla both looked over at the door to see Chelsea standing there with flowers. "Hello," she said.

"Hey," said Roman.

"Hi, Chels," said Tayla.

"How are you?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Numb," said Tayla.

"I see," said Chelsea.

"You know what," said Roman. "I'm going to let you two talk. I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you two want anything?"

"No thank-you," said Chelsea.

"No," said Tayla. "Thank-you."

"I'll be back," said Roman before he left the room so that Tayla could talk with her best friend. He figured if she wouldn't talk to him she would definitely talk to Chelsea.

"So what's all this about?" asked Chelsea, "what's with the cutting?"

"I want to die," said Tayla. "I'm useless and I'm a failure. I deserve to die."

"No you don't. You don't deserve to die. You're not useless either. If I remember there are two little girls that need you."

"They deserve a better mother," she said, "and Roman deserves a better wife."

"Tay, Roman loves you. I don't think there is anyone better than you for him."

"Yeah right," she said. She was hurting inside but no one understood and no one knew the truth of who she was and what she was hiding. She knew that she didn't deserve Roman and didn't deserve him to love her.

"I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to be," said Tayla. "I deserve to die and I want to die. Roman should have let me die."

"Tay, if you would have died you would have missed your two little girls grow up and they would have to grow up without a mother and your husband would have to go without a wife and your girls would never know who you are."

"That would be best," she said.

"All right, what's this all about? I feel like there is something dark that you're keeping hidden deep inside of you. What is it?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm your best friend," said Chelsea. "That's how I know."

"Oh," said Tayla.

"So what is it?"

"You can't tell Roman."

"I won't," said Chelsea.

"When I got into the tub I started having flashbacks. I started to have memories I never even knew existed until that moment. I started to relive everything that happened to me with Bray."

"What happened?"

"He raped me so many times; so many times," said Tayla before tears filled her eyes. She hurt realizing the truth. "Every time he 'gave' me a bath he would rape me. Every night he would rape me. I started to black it out and I made myself forget. I didn't want to remember. I don't want to remember it but I do. I remember his smell, the way he felt, his weight and that dirty beard. I remember the crazy look in his eyes," she said breaking down, "I remember it all. I don't want to but I can't forget. Roman was the only one I have slept with in the last 10 years. Now Bray has violated me and hurt me and destroyed me. He hurt me so much. I thought he was a good person. I really did but he wasn't. The truth is out and the memories are there. They keep playing over and over again. I can't live like this. I don't want to live like this. And I don't deserve Roman's love."

"Oh my gosh, Tay, I'm so sorry. I know how it feels. I have been there. There were times I didn't think I could get over it but I did. It's hard but you will. I thought Cody didn't need to love me but it was Cody's love that got me through it. Cody was beside me the whole time and helped me overcome it. It's hard but it's possible. I remembered it so vividly for a long time. Sometimes I still remember it but I don't let it break me anymore. Rape is something that takes a while to overcome but you can't do it yourself. It's a hard road but you can do it. Are you going to press charges?"

"There's no proof," said Tayla.

"You can still press charges," said Chelsea.

"And he will just walk. I'm done with the court thing."

"Okay," said Chelsea. "You have to tell Roman and you should get checked out to make sure you don't have any diseases. Have you and Roman been intimate lately?"

"He used protection and no we haven't."

"Okay," said Chelsea.

"I just want to forget about it."

"I know," said Chelsea. "I know you do. It will take time. So Roman doesn't know?"

"No," said Tayla, "you know his temper. He will kill him and I'm embarrassed."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Roman should know so that he can help you get through it."

"I'll tell him at our therapy session," she said.

"Okay. Is this why you tried to kill yourself?"

"Yes," she said. "I should be dead."

"No you shouldn't. It hurts right now but the pain is going to go away. You have to be strong enough to overcome it."

"You think I can?"

"Yes," said Chelsea, "you're bad ass. You can be strong enough to get through it. It's just going to take some work."

"Speaking of bad ass let me tell you Roman's bright idea."

"What?" asked Chelsea.

"He wants me to be his valet in WWE."

"That's pretty cool. Do you want to do it?"

"Yes and no. I just don't know what I am going to do about the girls. I want to be a mom but I want to be a wrestler too. I can't have both."

"You can but you didn't grow up with parents that were wrestlers or movie stars. It's tough."

"I imagine it would be and Roman has. I don't know if I can do that to the girls. I don't want to abandon them. I don't know. I have to think about it all."

"I think you should think about it."

"I will," she said. "I will think about it."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank you for reading. **


	8. The Truth

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Roman and Tayla," said Sarah, "I'm glad you both could make it today."

"Thanks," said Tayla as her and Roman sat on the couch together. She had been released from the hospital a few days before and Roman was constantly watching her to make sure she didn't try to kill herself again. It was driving her crazy.

"Roman, it's nice to meet you. I'm really glad you are here," said Sarah trying to get a quiet Roman to talk.

"He's shy," said Tayla. "Ro, talk to her."

"Hi," he said with no interest at all.

"I know you two are here for help in your marriage and to talk about things to get you through your problems. I am only here to be an innocent third party but it is all up to you two to talk it out with each other. I will start you off," said Sarah. "Tayla was telling me how she felt like she was a bad wife because you cheated on her and how she can not trust you because you cheated on her more than once. I think Tayla is feeling like she deserves to know why you cheated on her."

Roman cleared his throat and pulled at the bottom of his shirt nervously. "I don't know why I did it," he said. "I was really drunk and things just happened. I regret every minute of it."

"That's not even a good excuse," said Tayla. "It just happened? You just happened to stick your dick in not one but two women's vaginas?"

"I wish I could explain to you why I did it but I can't. There was no reason for it. It shouldn't have happened at all. When you're a wrestler you start to live a lonely life and you start to do stuff to entertain yourself. My friends and I went out drinking that night and I had too many drinks. I just have all kinds of women throwing themselves at me and when you're lonely sometimes you fall into that bad place and end up sleeping with them. I was wrong and I shouldn't have done it."

"But you did it," said Tayla. "Your vows should mean more to you than some ring rat on the road. You're a hot man I won't ever deny that and I know that there are millions of women out there that want to be with you but that doesn't mean that you should go out and sleep with them because you're lonely. You have a wife. You seemed to have forgotten about me and I feel like it's my fault because I couldn't have a baby."

"Tay, it had nothing to do with that. I told you before it was a stupid decision on my part. If we would never been able to have kids then we could have adopted. It wouldn't make me go out and cheat on you. I was stupid and I made the wrong choice."

"Are you sorry that you did it because it seems to me like you're not."

"I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for cheating on you and sleeping with two other women. I will never do it again. I promise."

"I heard you say that before," said Tayla bitterly.

"I know," he said, "but I promise it won't happen ever again. I will have better self-control. Can you forgive me?"

Tayla sat silently thinking about it. "Tayla?" asked Sarah, "can you forgive Roman for cheating on you?"

"I can," said Tayla. "It just better not happen again but I can't trust him right now."

"I understand that," he said. "I understand why you wouldn't be able to trust me but I'm going to work hard for your trust."

"Don't break it again," said Tayla with a warning tone.

"I won't," said Roman.

"You two are doing great," said Sarah, "let's go to the next point. Tayla seemed a little bitter by your career choice, Roman, she feels like it is your job's fault that she was kidnapped as well as your fault for being friends with the guy that planned it out."

"And it was," said Roman. "It was my fault. I wouldn't blame my career choice but I do blame myself for not protecting her better. I knew that there were games going on and she was getting phone calls and flowers but I didn't do anything to protect her. I should have protected her better and she wouldn't have been kidnapped. I will never leave her unprotected again. I will do everything I can to make sure her and my girls are safe. I blame myself every day for what happened."

"She also feels like it was her fault," said Sarah.

"No," said Roman, "none of it was her fault."

"I can't help it," said Tayla, "I just feel like I should have fought Bray when he took me but I didn't."

"You were knocked out," said Roman, "you couldn't fight it's not your fault."

"And I feel like it's my fault that the girls were born early."

"That is not your fault either," said Roman. "Tay, you have got to stop blaming yourself for things you can't control. Even though it wasn't the scheduled time for Lia and Leilani to come God felt like it was time for them to come. It wasn't your fault."

"I can't help it. I just feel like it's my fault."

"You shouldn't," said Roman.

"Another point with Tayla came up," said Sarah, "she told me she hates herself and feels like because she hates herself that you can't love her."

"What?" asked Roman with shock. "Why would you hate yourself?"

"Look at me," she said. "Just look at me."

"I am looking at you and I think you're absolutely beautiful. I think you are the most amazing woman I have ever seen in my life. How could you hate yourself?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just do."

"Well, I love you, Tayla Nadine. I love you so much. I can't even explain how much I love you."

Tayla's eyes filled with tears, her heart started to hurt and her stomach filled with butterflies. "Roman, I don't deserve your love."

"You deserve my love more than anything. You deserve my love and so much more."

"No," she said, "I don't. You shouldn't love me."

"Why?" asked Roman, "why shouldn't I love you?"

"Because," she said. "It's too complicated."

"Tayla," he said. "You know you can tell me anything. What is going on?"

"I can't," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Tayla, Roman is asking you to tell him anything. Tell him what is bothering you," said Sarah. "He will not judge you. Right?"

"I won't," he said, "what's going on, Tay?"

"I can't," she said.

"All right," said Sarah, "we will come back to that. So let's talk about what happened a few days ago. Tayla, why did you hurt yourself like that?"

"Because I want to die," she said. "I don't deserve to live."

"Why do you feel that way?" asked Sarah.

"Because," said Tayla. "I hurt."

"Why do you hurt?" asked Roman.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me and maybe I will."

"No," she said. "I'm too embarrassed."

"Tay," he said, "you can trust me. Anything you tell me is not going to make me love you any less than I do. Nothing you tell me is going to scare me away. I promise. Please just trust me."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said flashing her a smile.

"When I was being held captive by Bray," she started before she stopped.

"What, Tay?"

She took a deep breath and continued, "he raped me. He raped me a lot."

"He did what?" yelled Roman. "I will kill him!"

"He raped you?" asked Sarah, "I thought you said he didn't."

"I didn't remember. I blacked it out. I made myself forget. Then when I got my bath the other day all the memories came flooding back," she said.

"The day you cut yourself," said Sarah with a nod.

"Yes," said Tayla. "I just wanted to get rid of the memories. I just wanted to forget it. He hurt me and destroyed me. I wanted to get rid of the pain."

"I don't believe this," said Roman. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay," said Tayla. "I feel dirty and useless."

"You're not dirty," said Roman. "I am going to kill him. I can't believe he hurt you like that. Tayla, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Tayla. "I didn't fight it."

"Did you want it?" asked Roman.

"Hell no," she said. "I never wanted it."

"Then he raped you and you didn't deserve it. If I ever see him again," said Roman.

"Roman," said Sarah, "instead of focusing on hurting Bray maybe we should focus on what you can do to help your wife."

"I know," said Roman, "but I'm so angry."

"I know," said Sarah, "but your wife is hurt and confused. She needs you to calm down and comfort her. You need to help her through this."

"I am here for her. I am going to help her through this."

"Do you know how?" asked Sarah.

"No," he said.

"You're going to need to be very patient with her. She went through a traumatic experience so she is bound to not want to be intimate for a while. Don't force her into it just let it happen when she's ready. Help her feel confident and talk to her about how she feels. Don't let her feel like she can't talk about it or express how she feels. If she wants to talk about it; listen to her. Talk her through her fears and her pain. Let her know you are there."

"Okay," said Roman. "I can do that. Tayla, I love you. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. When you want to talk about it I will be here to listen. I'm going to help you get through it if you let me. Will you let me?"

"Yes," said Tayla. "I will let you help me."

"And you're not dirty and you're not destroyed," said Roman. "I know it hurts and I know you're hurting but I am right here. I have always been your rock and I will continue to be your rock. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks," she said as she wiped away tears. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," he said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you want to hear about it?" she asked.

"If you want to talk about it," he said, "I'm going to listen."

"I do," she said. "I want to talk about it. I want you to know what happened while I was with Bray."

"Okay," said Roman. "Tell me."

"I woke up in this dark dirty place. I was wet from peeing myself. He wouldn't let me go to the bathroom. He cooked me food but I wouldn't eat it. He gave me a bath; the first time he didn't hurt me. It was after that. Almost every night he would force himself on me and make me do things I didn't want to do with him. While he was doing it Rowan would sit and watch. It was so creepy. If I fought him he threatened to kill the baby. Every time he gave me a bath he would force himself on me again. I can't even count how many times he was inappropriate with me. I just started feeling so numb and hurt that I just blocked it out in my mind. I didn't want to remember it. I tried so hard to forget and I did until I got into the tub the other day. I can remember everything from the way he smelled, how he felt and everything. I want to take a thousand showers to forget about it and to feel clean."

"Tay," said Roman with tears in his eyes, "he will pay for what he did to you. I promise you that and I will make sure NO one ever hurts you again."

"Roman, I'm sorry that I defended him and made him seem like he was a good guy when he wasn't. I'm sorry. He was an asshole just like you said. I'm sorry."

"You don't' have to apologize," he said.

When they were finished with their session they walked out to the parking lot before they got into the car Tayla said, "are you okay?"

"I'm all right," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I'm sorry that I didn't," she said.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he said as he squeezed her.

"Roman, do you think we will get through this?" she asked resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and for the first time in weeks she felt like she was at home and she felt safe wrapped up in his arms.

"I think we can," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too, Roman. Just don't give up on me."

"As long as you don't give up on us," he said.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Don't worry there is still more to come and more for Tayla and Roman to work on. They are getting closer though. :)**


	9. Homecoming Happiness

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Roman walked into the bedroom where Tayla was still sleeping soundly on their bed. She was curled up, gripping the sheets with one hand and covering her face with the other hand. She looked absolutely beautiful. Roman took a moment to take it in and admire his beautiful wife. There was no denying that he was the luckiest man in the world because he had her for a wife. He hated to wake her up but today was their big day; the day they were going to bring Lia and Leilani home. Roman walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Tayla didn't budge as the sun shined in on her face making her beauty shine brighter. Roman walked over to the bed with a smile on his face and sat down beside her. "Rise and shine," he said as he gently shook her. Tayla moaned indicating she was not ready to wake up and Roman was not surprised. She was not a morning person and hated to wake up before 10 in the morning. "Come on, Tay," he said trying to remove the covers from her. She pulled them back and moaned as she covered her face with the covers. "Tayla," he said. "Time to wake up."

"Go away," she moaned.

"I can't," he said. "It's time to wake up." He smiled at her as she fought him trying to take the covers from her again. "Come on, wake up."

Tayla removed the covers from her face by throwing them to her side exposing her grey cami and Roman's black basketball shorts she was wearing. She moaned and said, "what time is it?"

"8," said Roman.

"It's too early," she said. "I'm going back to sleep."

She tried to pull the covers back over her face but Roman stopped her. "Come on sleepy head. It's time to wake up. The girls are coming home today."

Tayla sat up and said, "I'm awake. I'm awake."

"Good morning," he said with a smile as he handed her a cup of coffee he had made. "I figured you needed this."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "You know me so well," she said before taking a sip of it. "Mm. Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "So are you excited?"

"Of course," she said, "we have been waiting over 2 years for this. We're finally going to have our kids home with us. No doctors, no nurses, no tubes or wires just our family of 4," she said.

"I know," said Roman. "It has been a rough 3 months but they are finally ready. I'm so happy!"

"You're going to be a great daddy," she said.

"And you're going to be a great mommy," he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "I should probably go take a shower."

"All right," he said before getting up off the bed. "Call me when you're ready to go."

"All right," she said as she got up. She kissed his lips once more before she went into their master bathroom to take a shower.

An hour or so later Tayla and Roman arrived at the hospital to get their baby girls. Tayla and Roman couldn't have been happier to finally have their family complete. There was a point in their lives they thought they would never have this and never have kids. They always thought it was always going to be the two of them unless they had chosen to adopt. Then that one night happened and Tayla ended up getting pregnant with twins. They had been told that they would never conceive and at the beginning of the pregnancy they had a small chance of actually having the baby. Then they got the surprise of their lives two wonderful baby girls that meant everything to them. They were little fighters. They had fought so hard to make it through life defeating all the odds against them. These two little girls were meant to be with Roman and Tayla. "Good morning," said the nurse as Roman and Tayla entered the room.

"Good morning," they said together.

"Today is the big day," she said with a smile.

"I know," said Roman. "I just can't wait to take them home."

"I bet," said the nurse. "They are ready to go. I love Lia and Leilani. I'm going to miss them."

"We will bring them back to visit," said Tayla.

"Please," she said.

"We promise," said Roman as he looked at the girls in their incubators. He had the proud father smile on his face. "So precious."

"I know," said Tayla as she admired her children. She felt bad that she ever thought she should be dead and thought they should be without a mother. They needed her as much as she needed them.

"We're going to do a final weigh in before you leave," said the nurse, "and we have all their stuff for you." She pointed to the bed where there were small pink outfits laying with pacifiers and tiny diapers. There was a box with blankets and wipes. There was also a box filled with tiny formula bottles for the two girls. The hospital had been their home for the last 3 months and it definitely showed.

"Thank-you," said Tayla. "Can we dress them before we take them home?"

"Absolutely but let me weigh them first for you," she said.

"All right," said Roman. He picked Lia up out of the incubator and handed her to the nurse.

The nurse quickly weighed her and said, "6lbs. 12 oz," she said before handing Lia to Roman so he could get her dressed. Tayla then handed Leilani to the nurse. "6lbs. 6oz," she said before handing her back to Tayla. "They have come a long way."

"They have," said Roman as he dressed the baby on the bed. "No one would ever believe that they were 1 ½ and 2lbs at birth. I knew from day 1 they were fighters." Lia smiled at her dad as he dressed her. He smiled back at her. When he had her dressed in her white sunsuit with tiny pink hearts he put a matching hat on her and put her in the car seat. His hands shook as he tried to fasten her into the seat. "I can't do this," he said. "Tay, help me."

"Okay," she said, "Take Leilani." Roman and Tayla switched babies. Roman dressed Leilani in the same outfit as Lia but in purple. "There you go," said Tayla as she buckled Lia into her seat. "You're going to need to learn, Roman," she said with a smile as she took care of Leilani and put her in the other car seat.

"My hands are just so big," he said, "and those buckles are so small."

"You'll learn," said Tayla. "Can you take a picture of us?" she asked the nurse.

"Absolutely," she said before Tayla handed her cell phone to her. Roman and Tayla each stood behind the two girls as the nurse snapped their picture. It was a day they never wanted to forget because it was a day they never thought they would have.

When they got to the car Roman got the car seats into the car with no problem and said, "yes! I did it."

Tayla laughed at him and said, "all the baby doll practice?"

"Shh," he said, "I didn't play with dolls. I was learning how to be a dad."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Roman before he kissed her lips softly.

They were surprised when they arrived at their home. There were pink streamers hanging off their porch and a banner that said Welcome Home Lia and Leilani. Tayla smiled as her and Roman got the girls out of the car. They walked up to the front door and opened it. "Welcome home!" yelled a majority of Roman's family.

"Thank-you," said Roman as he and Tayla walked into the house each of them holding a car seat in their hand.

His father Sika and his mother came over to them and hugged them both. "Congratulations, Roman," said Sika.

"Thank-you," said Roman with a smile. He continued to have the proud daddy look on his face.

"Tayla," said Roman's mother, "congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile.

Their house was filled with Roman's family from his sisters, his parents, his aunt and uncle and even his cousins. It seemed like most of Roman's family came to visit and meet the new members of their family. Tayla wasn't too comfortable with the idea of Lia and Leilani being passed around from one person to the next especially after their long stay in the NICU. They were vulnerable to diseases but she respected his family's traditions. She didn't have to do anything at all but take it easy while the female members of Roman's family took care of the babies. "Lia looks JUST like Roman," said his sister.

"Doesn't she?" asked Tayla. "She is his mini me for sure."

"They are identical," said Roman's mom. "I remember Roman's baby face perfectly."

Lia yawned and Tayla said, "And look when she opens her mouth she looks just like him when he does it."

"Stop," said Roman, "you're embarrassing me."

"Yeah right," said his sister, "you are the biggest ham in the family."

"Not true," he said, "not true at all."

"Keep telling yourself that," she said.

"Whatever," he said. "Look at my other little princess, she looks just like Tayla. That I'm thankful for."

"You two have beautiful children," said his mom. "So Tay, how are you feeling? How does it feel to be a mom?"

"I'm feeling all right. I haven't really gotten the chance to be a mom but I'm sure it's going to be awesome."

"It is," said his mom. "Being a mom is the best gift you could ever ask for."

"I hope so," said Tayla, "these two angels are 2 years in the making."

"It is so rewarding," said his mom. "All the hugs and kisses, all the I love yous and all the things you're going to see them do. It is rewarding but it goes so fast. I miss my children being little but I'm glad they have all married someone that makes them happy and are being able to experience having children of their own."

"I think Lia may need a diaper change," said Roman's sister.

"I got her," said Tayla as she reached for Lia.

"I have her," said Roman.

"You're going to change a diaper?"

"Um yeah," he said.

"All right," said Tayla with a smile. "Go ahead."

"I will," he said as he took Lia. Tayla handed him a diaper as he laid her down on the floor to change her diaper. Tayla wasn't expecting him to be able to do it but he changed it perfectly with no problem at all. "I told you I could do it."

"Must have been because you played with my dolls when you were little," said his sister.

"I did not play with dolls," he said as he handed Lia to Tayla, "I was practicing being a dad. Don't turn it into something it's not," he said as he stood up to throw away the diaper and to wash his hands.

"Whatever you say," said his sister.

"Tayla, you have a good man," said his mom. "Most men don't change diapers and don't feed their kids. They depend on the woman to do that. They don't dress them either but Roman is different than most men in this family. He is a going to be a great dad."

"I know," said Tayla with a smile. She was happy that Roman was ready to be involved and help in any way that he could even if it meant changing diapers. "Thanks, Baby," she said as Roman walked back into the living room.

"You're welcome," he said, "next time it's your turn."

"All right," said Tayla with a smile. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Baby Girl," he said as he leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love all my girls," he said as he was in the presence of the 5 most important women in his life and the 5 women he loved the most.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. I felt that we should see Roman in a different light and thought you guys deserved a happy chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. :)**


	10. Her Call

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

Roman walked down stairs to see Tayla sleeping on the couch while holding Lia. They were both sound asleep. "Tay," said Roman in a whisper trying not to wake the baby. "Wake up."

"I got them," said Tayla as she woke up. "Oh," she said realizing she was holding Lia. "I'm so tired."

"I know," said Roman. "You want me to take her and put her in the swing or something?"

"Don't touch her," said Tayla. "It took me forever to get her to sleep. I'm scared to put her down. I don't' want her to wake up."

"I hear you. It took me 2 hours to get Leilani to sleep," he said as he sat down on the couch next to her. He laid his head back on the top of the couch and said, "I'm so tired."

"That makes both of us," she said. "I never expected it to be this hard," she said looking around at the mess in their house. There were baby clothes laying everywhere, swings, bouncers, burp cloths and bottles. "This place is a mess."

"I know," he said. "But I don't have the energy to clean."

"Neither do I. I haven't even taken a shower in a week."

"Same here. I never expected two small babies to be so much work." Roman and Tayla had the girls home for a month and it was exhausting for both of them. They never wanted to sleep at night only during the day and when they were put down they would wake up instantly. They took turns eating and messing up their diapers. Tayla nor Roman could remember the last time they slept for more than 2 hours at night. Becoming parents was very tiring for them and they weren't ready for this life.

"Tell me about it," she said, "but I love them."

"I love them too," he said, "but Babe they are a lot of work."

"I know," she said looking at Roman. He was in need of a good shave and his hair was starting to frizz something Tayla had never seen before because Roman was always so obsessed with fixing his hair much like Uncle Jesse on Full House.

"What?" he asked.

"Your hair," she said, "I never saw it like that before."

"Frizzy?"

"Yeah."

"That happens when I don't condition it or put water in it," he said. "I don't even care right now."

"Wow," she said with shock.

"Trust me, Tay, your hair isn't looking much better."

"I know that's why I just throw it up in a bun and call it a day. You should do the same."

"It's too much work. I should just cut it off."

"No you're not," said Tayla as the phone rang.

"It would make my life easier," said Roman before reaching over for the phone. "Hello," he said.

"Hey, Roman, it's Hunter," said Triple H on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Hunter," said Roman, "I was going to call you later to talk about returning to the ring."

"No rush," said Hunter. "When were you thinking about coming back?"

"In a few weeks by July at the latest," said Roman. "Things have been pretty busy around here."

"I hear you. I've been there," said Hunter. "How are the babies?"

"They are good," said Roman.

"That's good and Tayla; how is Tayla doing?"

"Tayla is doing a lot better. We are working through some things and working on our marriage right now we are learning how to be parents."

"That's good," said Hunter.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Actually I was calling to talk to Tayla. Is that okay or is she busy with the babies?"

"Um let me check," said Roman with confusion. He had no idea why Hunter was calling to talk to Tayla. "Tay, he wants to talk to you. Can you talk to him?" asked Roman.

"Hunter wants to talk to me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Okay," said Tayla, "can you take her?" Roman took Lia from Tayla and then handed her the phone. Tayla got up and walked to the kitchen to talk to Hunter. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tayla," said Hunter. "How are you?"

"I'm well," she said, "I heard you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," he said, "I have been talking to the person in charge of our talent as well as talking to Roman. I had this idea that you could be his valet but he told me how awesome of a wrestler you are and thought you should be a female wrestler."

"Okay," said Tayla.

"So I was talking to Afa and Sika a few weeks ago and they showed me some tapes of you. I took the tapes to Vince and the head of our talent department. They fell in love with you. You're very talented. You are great in the ring," he said.

Tayla smiled and said, "thank-you."

"So I want to sign you to a developmental deal. I want to have you wrestle in NXT for a while and then come to WWE to wrestle as well as be Roman's valet. Would you be interested in that?"

Tayla was speechless. She had hoped for this call for a long time but she wasn't sure if now was the best time to take it. "I don't know," she said, "Can I think about it and get back to you?"

"Yes," said Hunter. "Take some time think about it and let me know. I hope that you are interested."

"All right," said Tayla, "I will think about it and get back to you."

"Okay," said Hunter. "Have a good day."

"You too," she said with a smile as she hung up the phone.

She walked back into the living room with a smile on her face. "What was that all about?" asked Roman.

"He wants to sign me to a developmental deal and wants me to work in NXT for a while and then go to WWE."

"Tay, that's awesome," said Roman with a smile. "Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know," she said.

"What? What do you mean you don't know? You have wanted this since you started training. Here is your chance."

"Yeah but back then I wasn't a mother," she said.

"But this is your chance, Tayla. You need to take it," he said.

"What if I don't want to take it? What if I want to be a mother?"

"You can be a mother and a wrestler too. If I can be a father and a wrestler you can be a mother and a wrestler."

"And what about our daughters?" she asked, "did you forget about them?"

"We'll get a nanny," he said. "We'll get a nanny and try to be home with them as much as we can."

"Try to be home with them as much as we can? How do you think they will feel? I imagine it is hard with just one parent on the road but 2? That's a pretty sucky life for them."

"But we'll be making money to take care of them and support them."

"It's not all about money," said Tayla. "They are our children. I would like to see their firsts and dance recitals or sporting events whatever they choose to do. I would want to be there."

"And you can be. It's 2014," he said. "Technology is different now. There is webcam, skype and all that good stuff. We can be there without actually being there," he said.

"I don't know," said Tayla, "and to be in NXT would mean we would have to move back to Florida."

"Our move to New Orleans was just temporary," he said, "it wasn't forever. It was so we could visit our babies at the hospital. I never planned to live here permanently."

"True," she said, "I wouldn't mind moving back to Florida but still wrestling and traveling is a big deal. I don't know if I can do it."

"What if I would have said this to you a few years ago when I got my developmental deal? What if I told you I wanted to do something different and never went to NXT?" he asked.

"Then I would have respected your decision."

"No you wouldn't have Tayla you would have pushed me into it," he said as he put Lia down in the swing. "You would have pushed me to do it."

"Not true," she said, "and things were different back then. We were young and we were newlyweds and we didn't have kids. Everything is different now, Roman."

"You will regret it if don't take your chance. It is something you wanted to do and something that you love."

"And so are my children. I didn't fight for 2 years to get pregnant and have our kids to leave them behind. I want to be a mom."

"You can do both," he said, "besides while you're in NXT you will in Florida with them. You'll be able to go home with them every night," said Roman.

"Roman, I don't know," she said. "It all seems like a lot right now."

"Come on, Tayla, this is what you want to do."

"No it's what you want me to do. I was going to go to medical school remember?"

"And how is this any different than being a doctor? You would be gone just as much."

"It is a lot different," said Tayla. "You are the one that wanted me to do this."

"Because you're awesome, Tayla. Have you been talking to your mom?"

"No," said Tayla. "I haven't been talking to my mom. I just don't know if being a wrestler is a good idea."

"Tayla, it is a fantastic idea. You worked so hard to get here. Why give up now?"

"Lia and Leilani," she said.

"Tay, like I said it's not like you won't ever see them."

"I won't see them every day. Did you like your dad going out wrestling all the time and never being home?"

"I understood that he was doing it to provide for us which is what we will be doing. We will be providing for our kids. We don't even have to do a full time schedule. We can do RAW and Smackdown and a couple house shows a month."

"There is a lot more to it than that and you know it. You know you have extra things like campaigns to stop bullying, international shows that last for 2 weeks and other stuff. It isn't just going out there and wrestling two nights a week."

"I know," said Roman, "but we can do it. We can make it work."

"I don't know," said Tayla, "I feel like you're pushing me into this. I don't want to be pushed into it."

"I'm not pushing you. I'm letting you know that I think you're talented enough to do this and that if you don't you're going to regret it."

"And what if I regret not being there for our kids?"

"You will be there," he said. "Come on, Tayla."

"Roman, I can't. I need time to think about this. I'm sorry."

"Tay," he said.

"No, Roman, just let me think about it." Tayla felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place because on one hand she wanted to be a wrestler and on the other she wanted to be a mother. It was a tough decision for her to make but she didn't need Roman trying to force her into doing anything.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Her Decision

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Roman and Tayla, welcome back," said Sarah, "I wasn't sure if you two were ever coming back. I haven't seen you for a while." They hadn't gone back to see Sarah since their last visit with her because life had gotten so chaotic and crazy they hadn't found the time to go.

"We've been pretty busy," said Tayla as she pointed to the twins.

"Very busy," said Roman.

"I'm sure," she said with a smile. "They are beautiful," she said smiling and admiring their sleeping babies. "So how is parenthood going?"

"It's exhausting," said Tayla. "I never expected it to be so difficult."

"It is a challenging process at the beginning and very tiring. How are you handling it, Roman?"

"I'm exhausted but I love them so much and they're cute so they are worth it."

"Good," said Sarah with a smile. "So other than the babies anything else you want to talk about?"

"Tayla is having a nightmares when she actually sleeps," said Roman. "I am guessing they are bad nightmares. She won't talk to me about them."

"Tayla, is this true?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she said. "I can't."

"It might help you feel better." Sarah was encouraging Tayla to tell them about her nightmares. She didn't want her to be scared to share anything with Roman.

"I'm just having nightmares about Bray and Dean. I keep dreaming that they are going to come get me again or come take my girls. I don't know. I just keep dreaming they are coming for me and it's really scary. And there have been times I dreamed they killed me or killed Roman. It's really scary."

"Believe me, Tay, they are not getting anywhere near you or the girls or me for that matter. That would be the biggest mistake of their lives."

"I don't know, Roman, they obviously didn't care before. I just can't shake the feeling that they are going to try do something."

"So you're scared that Dean and Bray are going to come after you again?" asked Sarah.

"Yes," said Tayla. "Very scared. I don't know why I just feel like it's not over yet."

"I'm pretty sure it's over," said Sarah. "I think you're still reacting to the fact Dean walked and you know he's out there. The chances of him trying this again are pretty slim. I understand your fears but you have nothing to be scared of. Roman, have you taken any precautions to make her feel safe?"

"I put in a security system," he said. "And I'm home right now with her. NO one is going to try anything as long as I am there."

"Okay," said Sarah. "My suggestion would be to talk with her through her fears and help her feel safer. Let her know that nothing is going to happen to her or the girls. They are just nightmares, Tayla."

"I know," she said. "It's just hard to forget everything."

"I know, Tayla. You may never forget it but you will overcome it. How about intimacy with Roman? Have you two been intimate?"

"No," said Tayla.

"Absolutely not," said Roman with frustration in his voice.

"Roman you sound upset why?"

"Because it's frustrating," he said, "I want relations with my wife and even to just hold her but she won't even let me sleep in the same bed with her."

"And that may take time," said Sarah, "you have to be patient with her. Give her time."

"Thank-you," said Tayla. "It's not that I don't want to because I do it's just I can't bring myself to do it. I am scared that I'm going to relive my rape over and over again. I don't want to feel like that and I'm scared."

"And a lot of victims of rape feel that way. You're not alone. It will take some time but don't do anything until you're ready."

"Okay," said Tayla.

"Roman?"

"Okay," he said, "but can't I at least sleep in bed with you?"

"I don't care," said Tayla. "You can but don't ask for anything or initiate anything."

"Okay," he said, "I just want to sleep with you and cuddle with you. I miss holding you in my arms at night. It's been way too long."

"I know," said Tayla, "I miss you too."

"This is progress," said Sarah with a smile. "Tayla, you're making the first step in overcoming this rape. Good job."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile. "I got a call the other day," she said, "to sign a developmental deal."

"A developmental deal?"

"With NXT the place you go before you make it to WWE," she said. "They want to sign me to a Developmental deal. Roman was in NXT just a year and a half ago before he got called up to WWE."

"That's wonderful," said Sarah. "Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. It would mean moving back to Florida and it would mean being away from my girls especially when I get into WWE. I would be gone and so would Roman."

"I see. So you're not sure you want to take it?"

"Not sure at all," she said, "I feel like I should because I have worked so hard to get here but I also feel like my girls need me."

"I told her she should take it," said Roman. "She has worked really hard to get here. They don't just give out developmental deals to just anyone. I think she should take it because it's what she wanted to do but she won't because of the girls. I told her we could get a nanny but she said she doesn't want to miss out on the girls' lives. She wouldn't have to work full time."

"But then what would be the point?" asked Tayla, "if I wasn't doing it full time what would be the point?"

"You'd be doing what you love," said Roman.

"See, I love being a mom too."

"And you can do both," said Roman, "I don't know why you don't realize that. While you're in NXT you'd be able to come home to them every night and then when you get to WWE if it happens you will be able to Skype them and talk to them on the web cam. This isn't the 1990's anymore we are in a world where technology has evolved and works for people like us."

"I feel like you're trying to push me into this," she said, "Roman, do you want to be a dad?"

"Of course I want to be a dad and I want to be a wrestler too," he said.

"But you can't do both," said Tayla, "if you had to choose whether to be a dad or a wrestler which would you choose?"

Roman sat thinking about it for a minute before he said, "I don't know."

"I would hope the answer would be dad," said Tayla. "I mean we worked 2 years for these girls and we're parents now. It's time for us to stop thinking about ourselves and think about them. If you weren't sure you were ready to be a dad you shouldn't have made the decision to try."

"You wanted to have a baby," said Roman.

"So it's me? It's my fault we're parents. It takes two Roman Reigns."

"I know it takes two and I'm not saying that it's your fault. I'm saying that you wanted to have a baby so we started to try for a baby. I'm not saying I didn't want to be a dad because I do. I love being a dad."

"You already put your foot in your mouth," said Tayla as Sarah listened to them. "I want to be a wrestler but I feel I should be a mom."

"You can do both," he said. "I'm telling you. You can do both."

"Doing both is going to be hard," she said. "And do you want to move back to Florida?"

"It doesn't matter. We moved from Georgia to Florida for me so why not Louisiana to Florida for you and we would be near our families," he said. "I just want you to be happy."

"And why wouldn't I be happy if I choose to stay home?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that one day you're going to regret not taking this deal if you don't take it. I don't want that for you. If I wouldn't have taken it I think I would have regretted it."

"But I'm not you, Roman."

"I know you're not me. Do you love wrestling?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then do it," he said. "You can do both. We can find a nanny to take care of the girls."

"Roman, I feel like you're pushing me to do this."

"Hold on," said Sarah, "Roman, you are trying to push her into it but I have an idea. Tayla, if you love wrestling and you want to wrestle I think you can do both; being a mom and a wrestler."

"Okay," said Tayla, "what is your idea?"

"Why don't you two hire a nanny and when you travel she or he goes with you that way you can be with your girls and still be a wrestler?" asked Sarah.

"And when they are older?" asked Tayla, "what about school?"

"Right now they are 4 months old. You don't have to think about school right now. You need to focus on now and right now that could work for you."

"That is a good idea," said Roman. "We could go out on the road, I could get one of those buses and we could have a nanny that helps us out with the girls."

"A bus? Those are expensive," said Tayla. "We can't really handle that expense right now."

"Then we'll have a hotel room. We can make this work. Sarah has a really good idea. Then you would be with them all the time."

"It is a good idea," said Tayla, "and I wouldn't have to miss them or be away from them."

"So are you going to do it?" asked Roman.

Tayla thought about it. She was torn but with the idea of taking the girls with them and having a nanny with them worked for her. It was a good idea. "You better get ready to move to Florida," she said with a smile.

"You're doing it?" asked Roman.

"I am," she said with a smile.

"Tay, I am so proud of you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "and besides how could I ever pass up the opportunity to be your valet?"

"Are you going to wear swat gear?"

"Whatever they tell me," she said with a smile.

"I'm so happy," said Roman.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Keep this chapter in mind. It will be the key to future chapters. :)**


	12. Trust

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

It had been a month before Tayla, Roman and the girls moved back to Florida. They had to find a whole new house in Tampa since theirs had been sold long ago when they first moved to Louisiana. Roman and Tayla had chosen to move into a gated community where the only people that could get in were the people that lived there or could only come in with the permission of a resident. It really helped Tayla feel safe. The house was bigger and more private than their old house was. They had moved into a 5 bedroom, 4 bathroom house with a dining room, living room, family room, a large kitchen, a big fenced in backyard complete with an in-ground pool with room left for a swingset and maybe a trampoline for when the girls got older. They had also gotten a 2 car garage. Tayla loved it and it was everything she had ever dreamed of complete with the white picket fence in the front yard, marble floors and marble counter tops. Roman bought it because he knew it was Tayla's dreamhouse and knew that she was passionate about it. She fell in love with it the first time she saw it.

Tayla was sitting in the living room playing with the girls on the floor when the front door opened. "Honey, I'm home," said Roman.

"In the living room with the girls," she yelled.

Roman smiled and walked to the living room to see his wife sitting on the floor with their daughters playing with them. They were all smiling as Tayla talked to them. "Beautiful," he said with a smile. There was nothing that he loved seeing more than his three favorite girls together and smiling. He walked over and took a seat next to them. "Can I play too?" he asked.

"Sure, Daddy," said Tayla with a smile as she handed him a rattle. "So where were you?"

"Out," he said. "I was running some errands. I got diapers and formula," he said. "I also picked up some baby food. Can they eat that yet?"

"Not until next month," she said, "but thanks we were running low."

"I know," he said as he shook the rattle at the girls. "I love them."

"Me too."

"I don't know why I would ever choose wrestling over being a dad. Being a dad is awesome especially now that they finally sleep at night."

"Speaking of when do you go back on the road?"

"In a couple weeks. They want me to be back in time for Summerslam so that I can make my big debut as a single wrestler. It's going to suck."

"Yeah," she said. "But we'll be okay."

"I know," he said, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Talking to a couple nannies," she said. "I want the best for them."

"Me too and someone we can trust," he said, "I don't want anyone that's going to be going through our house looking for stuff to sell on Ebay or someone that's going to take pictures of us and the kids posting them on social media. I don't want anyone seeing our kids unless it is family," he said. Roman was still as private as ever. He had a no photograph policy when it came to the kids. He didn't want anyone taking pictures of them and posting them on Twitter or Facebook or any other social media network. Tayla felt the same but only due to Dean and Bray. "And I don't want anyone that's going to spy on us and sell our secrets to the world."

"I know," said Tayla. "Stephanie and Hunter gave me the names of the two we're interviewing today. If they trust them they should be all right."

"I hope so," said Roman. "So I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah for your birthday," he said.

"My birthday isn't for two more weeks," she said as she continued to play with the babies.

"I know but I won't be here in two weeks so I want to give you your present today."

"Okay," she said. "What is it?"

"What's the one thing other than a baby that you've ever wanted?"

"Other than this house?' she asked with a smile.

"Other than this house," he said smiling back at her.

"I don't know," she said, "I think I have everything that I ever wanted."

"Except for one thing," he said.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back," he said as he got up from the floor.

Tayla heard him walk out the backdoor into the garage. She had no idea what he could have gotten her. "I don't know what your Daddy is doing," she said with a smile. "He's crazy." Lia smiled back at her as Leilani laughed through her babbles. "Is that funny?" she asked.

She heard the back door close and could hear Roman walking closer to the living room. "Close your eyes," he said before he entered the doorway.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Just close your eyes," he said with a smile.

"Okay," said Tayla as she closed her eyes.

Roman walked over to her and said, "open them."

Tayla opened her eyes to see a white and brown akita puppy staring at her in the face. "Is that for me?"

"Yes," he said. "Happy Birthday," he said with a smile as he handed her the puppy.

"It's so cute!" she said with a smile as it kissed her face. "I love it! Thank-you, Baby!"

"You're welcome," he said, "I figured this house wasn't complete until we had a puppy or a dog."

"I love it," she said as the puppy jumped from her arms and started kissing the girls making them giggle. "Thanks, Baby." She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "Seriously, Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "It's a girl just so you know. I'm a little out-numbered in this house."

"I'd say so," she said.

"Does she have a name?"

Tayla thought about it and looked at the dog. "I like Luna."

"Cute," he said. "Just don't let her destroy our floors."

"I know," she said. "Really thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said seeing how happy his wife was.

A couple hours later they were interviewing their second nanny of the day. They weren't too fond of the first nanny. She didn't seem like she could handle the pressure of twins nor handle the pressure of their lifestyle. "So what is your name?" asked Roman.

"Natalia," answered the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and as skinny as a pole.

"Nice name," said Roman with a smile before Tayla nudged him. "Sorry. So have you ever worked for a wrestling family before?"

"No," she answered in her Russian accent. "I haven't."

"Well, it's a little different than working for a normal family. Our schedule is busier and our time is limited," said Roman.

"Okay," she said. "I can handle that, Mr. Reigns."

"Can you handle traveling?"

"Traveling?" she asked.

"Yes," said Tayla, "you would be traveling with us for almost 300 days a year. Can you handle that?"

"Yes," she said, "but I have no money to travel."

"We will be paying your traveling expenses," said Roman. "We'll pay for your hotel room and your meals in return you'll take care of our daughters. Have you ever dealt with twins?"

"Yes, Sir," she said.

"Wonderful," he said, "these two are a lot of work but they are loving babies. They got a rough start in life. We are also very private people. This means you do not take pictures of our children, us or allow anyone to take pictures of our kids. We want to keep them private and give them a normal childhood without people awing and obsessing over the fact Roman Reigns is their father. Your duties include taking care of the babies when we can't you will be in charge of baths, getting them places when they are older, taking them to parks, feeding them, changing diapers and loving them as we do."

"I can do that," she said with a smile.

"Without flirting with my husband," said Tayla.

"I'm not flirting," she said, "just smiling."

"If that's what you want to call it," said Tayla. She whispered in Roman's ear, "I don't like her flirting with you. That could be an issue."

"It won't be an issue unless you make it one," he said whispering back, "she's not my type."

"Better not be," she whispered in his ear.

"She's not," he said. "So Natalia, there are some more rules. Anything that happens in our house stays in our house. And you are not allowed to sell anything on Ebay."

"Okay," she said, "I wouldn't."

"I would hope not. So tell me how many years have you worked with children?"

"Since I was 14 and I am 24 so 10 years."

"Wonderful," he said, "How good are you at multi-tasking? Can you handle more than one child?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay," said Roman. They continued to question her and make sure she was the best fit. Her experience was amazing and they both agreed that Natalia would be their new nanny. They made her sign a contract explaining the rules and if she was in violation she would be fired.

Tayla and Roman gave her the first try with the girls when they went to the performance center so Tayla could walk around and get a workout in. "So do you like her?" asked Tayla as they were on the treadmills.

"Yeah," said Roman, "I think she's the perfect fit and I trust her."

"I trust her with the girls and I trust her not to tell our business but I don't trust her with you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I didn't like the way she was flirting with you or looking at you. We don't need that drama in our lives. We are doing so good."

"Do you trust me, Tayla?"

"I'm trying to. This is your chance to prove to me that you can be faithful."

"You think I would cheat on you with Natalia?"

"She is beautiful. More beautiful than me."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "She is not more beautiful than you. She has nothing on you."

"Whatever you say," she said.

"So you don't trust me?" he asked.

"Oh I do..it's her that I don't. If she puts the moves on you," said Tayla. "I'm going to spear her."

Roman let out a laugh. "Do you know how to spear people?"

"Yeah kind of," she said. "Well, not that well."

"I would love to see you spear someone with as much intensity as I do."

"Oh I will," she said. "And then I'll do the little growl after too."

"Funny," he said. "Very funny."

"Truth," she said. "it's the truth."

"So you can spear someone?"

"I can try," she said.

"Try with me," he said. "Come on, let's go to the ring."

"What if I get in trouble?"

"You won't. You're in the ring with me," he said as they stepped off the treadmills. "Let's go." Roman and Tayla walked to the ring area. Tayla was in awe as she looked at the ring in front of her. "Go ahead get in the ring."

"Okay," said Tayla as she climbed the stairs to get into the ring followed by Roman.

"All right," he said, "you go over to that corner and I'll stand here." Tayla walked over to the corner. "Okay once you're there you're going to measure me up. The best time to get your opponent with the spear is when they aren't looking. When their back is turned you start to prowl and as soon as they turn around you hit them with a spear. You have to get down like this so that your shoulder is aimed at their stomach." Tayla bent down at the knees like Roman had done. "Then you wait for your opportunity and then you run pushing all your weight into your opponent to take them down. Can you do that to me?"

"You are 100lbs heavier than I am," she said. "I don't know."

"Weight doesn't matter strength does. I think you're strong enough to do it," he said.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," he said, "come on. I'm ready. I want to see what my baby can do."

"Okay," said Tayla as she measured Roman up. She bent at the knee and charged full force at him. Her shoulder aimed right for his stomach. She slammed into him knocking him down. It wasn't as powerful as Roman's spear but it was progress.

"That was good," he said with a smile as he laid underneath her in the ring. "Very good."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she looked into his blue-green eyes. "So I did well?"

"You did awesome! Any girl at the end of that is in trouble."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not," he said, "You're Mrs. Reigns. You have an amazing spear. I say you learn from the best."

"You have such an ego," she said.

"I know but you wouldn't love me if I didn't."

"I would love you no matter what," she said. "You are my everything, Roman. I would love you no matter what. Besides you gave me two of the best things in the world Lia and Leilani."

"You're my everything too," he said, "and you gave me Lia and Leilani. I'm going to love you forever."

"I'm going to love you forever," she said as she traced the tattoo on his chest. "Always and forever." She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately. Roman returned the kiss with passion of his own. They were interrupted by a man clearing his throat. Tayla broke the kiss and wiped her lips. "I'm sorry," she said as she sat up.

Roman sat up with her and said, "sorry."

"It's okay," said the man standing in front of the ring. He had long hair that reminded Tayla of Bray Wyatt and he even looked like Bray Wyatt without the beard. "I'm Bo Dallas," he said.

"I'm Tayla," she said as Bo extended his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you," he said as they shook hands. Tayla got a strange vibe from their handshake.

"Nice to meet you too," she said pulling her hand away. "And this is my husband Roman."

"Hey, man," said Bo.

"Hi," said Roman as he watched his wife interact with him. Bo reached out his hand to shake Roman's but Roman wouldn't shake it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Bo.

"Tay, come on," said Roman. They got up and walked out of the ring. "What the hell was that about?"

"What?" asked Tayla.

"You flirting with him," he said.

"I wasn't flirting," she said. "I was being nice. You're not jealous are you?"

"No I'm not jealous," he said, "I'll break him in half. I didn't like him looking at you."

"Oh now the shoe is on the other foot," said Tayla, "you don't like it do you?"

"No," said Roman.

"You don't have to worry," said Tayla, "I got a weird vibe from him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just got a strange vibe from him. Like I knew him but I don't."

"Interesting," said Roman, "he just better keep his weird vibe away from you."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. Pleasure

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)**

Roman and Tayla spent a romantic evening out having dinner a week and a half later to celebrate Tayla's birthday since Roman was leaving in a couple days to go back to the ring. He was going to be missing her birthday so to make it up to her they were celebrating early. "I have something for you," he said with a smile as they sat at a private table in Tayla's favorite Cuban restaurant.

"There's more?" asked Tayla, "I think Luna and this dinner was enough."

"There's just one more thing," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Happy Birthday," he said as he handed it to her.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as she opened the box. She pulled out a silver bracelet with Lia and Leilani's names carved into it with their January birthstone a dark red garnet. "It's beautiful," she said with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said flashing her a smile. "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Please," she said as she held out her wrist. Roman clipped the bracelet onto her tiny wrist. "Thank-you."

"No problem," he said. "So are you ready to go?"

"If you are."

"Let's go," he said. He laid the tip down on the table before him and Tayla got up to walk out. As they were walking out of the restaurant they were stopped by a few fans asking Roman for his autograph. Tayla had grown used to it. At first it annoyed her but as time went on she had gotten used to it because when she was out with Roman she just wanted privacy and not to be interrupted but they were his fans and it was important for him to keep them happy. Roman signed the autographs and took a couple pictures as Tayla stood watching him. Roman signed the last one, took Tayla's hand and waved to his fans as they snapped pictures. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay," she said.

"It's not okay. Tonight is about you not me. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Baby," she said as they walked to his car. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he opened the car door for her. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly before he shut the door to round to the driver's seat.

When they got home Natalia had the girls in bed and she was sleeping in her room leaving Tayla and Roman time to be alone. Roman went into the kitchen and got a bottle of wine and two glasses while Tayla sat on the living room couch looking for a movie for them to watch together. Roman came into the living room with the wine and two glasses. He took a seat next to her on the couch before opening the bottle and pouring them each a glass. "So what movie did you pick?" he asked as he handed her a glass.

"12 Years a Slave," she answered taking the glass.

"Good choice," he said. "To being 29," he said holding up his glass.

"To being 29," she said as they clang their glasses together before taking a sip of wine. She leaned back into his arm and cuddled up next to him laying her head on his chest as they watched the movie.

In the middle of the movie Roman lifted Tayla's chin so she was looking at him. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Tayla turned her body as she returned his kiss with a passionate kiss of her own. Roman's hands slowly began to wander her body as her hands wandered his. Roman broke the kiss to give her small kisses on her neck. Tayla moaned at her husband's touch and at his soft kisses on her neck. Roman moved down her neck as he reached her right shoulder. He slowly lowered the straps of her dress so his kisses could go lower. Tayla ran her fingers through his soft hair as he continued to kiss her softly as she moaned out in pleasure. Roman removed her straps exposing her breasts. He gently cupped her breast and she let out a gasp before he laid soft kisses on one breast while massaging the other. Tayla moaned out in pleasure. Roman pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling him. She leaned down and kissed his lips passionately as she moved her hands up his shirt. They broke the kiss long enough for her to remove his shirt. "Do you want to go upstairs?" he asked.

"Yes," she said before Roman scooped her up and carried her up to their bedroom. He shut the door behind them and carried her over to the bed.

He laid her down before slowly removing her dress exposing her white lace underwear. He slowly removed his shorts leaving him in his briefs as he climbed into bed with her. He began to lay soft kisses on her soft body from her neck down to her underwear as he his hands explored her body. He quickly removed her underwear and tossed them to the floor. Tayla reached up and removed his briefs before she threw them to the floor. Roman moved his body up hers and towered over her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as they looked into each other's eyes.

Roman leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He laid his body on top of hers as she felt his erection between her legs. "Do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She had never wanted Roman more than she did at that moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If you want me to stop…" he said before she put her finger to his lips.

"Just make love to me, Roman. Stop talking," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said as he spread her legs slowly. He slowly and gently entered her. She gasped as she felt every inch of him inside her. It had been so long since they had been together like this. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said. "Please Roman," she begged.

Roman began to move slowly. He moved in and out gently. Moans of pleasure filled the room as Roman made love to his wife. He moved in and out of her slowly at first but as the passion built and Tayla moved along with this rhythm his movements grew faster and harder. The moans grew louder with each movement. Tayla moaned at his movements she was in ecstasy as he made love to her. It had been so long and she couldn't control it anymore before her body quivered as she reached her climax releasing herself. She cried out in pleasure. Roman moaned and continued moving before he felt it building up inside. The passion that had been held within for months; he made one last hard movement before his body quaked, he groaned out in pleasure as he released himself deep inside her. "Oh Tayla," he said before he kissed her lips passionately. He laid still on top of her for a couple minutes before he removed himself from her and rolled over onto his back. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and felt the sweat on his chest. Roman ran his fingers over her soft arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

"That was…"

"Amazing," she said.

"It was," he said as he felt her fingers running up and down his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Good," he said before he kissed her lips softly. "You want to do it again?"

"Sex addict," she said with a smile.

"No. I'm addicted to you," he said.

"As I am addicted to you. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he said before kissing her lips passionately. It wasn't long before they were making love again and after that they made love for the third time before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning the sun was shining in through the bedroom window. Tayla was still in Roman's arms. She smiled before looking at the clock. It was 8:30 and she had to be at the performance center by 10:30. She groaned as she broke herself from Roman's arms. She hated to get out of bed but she had to. Every muscle in her body ached as she walked to the shower. It had been so long since she had sex that she was in pain. She turned the hot water on and climbed into the shower while Roman stayed sleeping. He remained sleeping as Tayla got dressed and went downstairs to make a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Mrs. Reigns," said Natalia.

"Good morning, Natalia," she said with a smile as she walked over to the coffee pot. "Did you make coffee?"

"Yes," she said. "And eggs with sausage."

"Thank-you," said Tayla as she poured herself some coffee. "But I'll pass on the eggs and sausage. I'll just eat cereal."

"Okay," said Natalia.

"And good morning to my two favorite girls," said Tayla with a smile as she greeted their daughters. Lia and Leilani babbled back to her and smiled at her as Roman walked into the kitchen in just a pair of shorts.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said as he kissed her lips.

"Good morning," said Tayla.

"And good morning Lia and Leilani," he said with a smile.

"Do you want some coffee, Mr. Reigns?" asked Natalia as she hurried over to him with a coffee cup and the pot of coffee.

"Natalia, he doesn't drink coffee," said Tayla, "it's not good for his body."

"Oh," said Natalia as she looked Roman over.

"Thank-you though," said Roman.

"And he won't eat the eggs and sausage either," said Tayla. "Do you want some cereal, Baby? And maybe put a shirt on?" she asked as she watched Natalia continue to eye ball him. She couldn't blame her because Roman was hot but she still didn't like it.

"Okay," he said before he walked to the living room to get his shirt from the night before. He came back into the kitchen and said, "better?"

"Much," said Tayla as she poured them each a bowl of cereal. "I'm running late," she said as she gave him his cereal.

"What time do you have to be there?"

"10:30. It's 9:45 right now. I won't make it on time."

"It's okay," he said.

After breakfast she was in a rush to leave. Roman walked her to the car and kissed her lips softly. "I had a good night last night."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay. Bye," she said as she got into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Tayla spent most of her morning training inside the ring with Bill DeMott working on take downs and maneuvers. He had her running the ropes and taking bumps. She hurt so bad from the night before and with the rope burn she had received and the pain from taking bumps didn't make it much better but she wanted this. This is what she had been working for. After her training with Bill she went into the gym to work out. She was on the tread mill when a man got onto the treadmill next to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said before she noticed it was Bo Dallas.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good, you?"

"I'm all right," he said. "I saw you working with Bill. You're a natural."

"Thanks," she said, "but I owe it to my husband."

"Roman Reigns?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"He doesn't like me much does he?"

"I don't know," said Tayla. "So how long have you been training here?"

"A year or so," he said. "I just got my call. I'm going to WWE soon."

"That's cool," said Tayla with a smile.

"Yeah," he said. "You got a pretty good rope burn," he said looking at the burn on her arm.

"I know it hurts like hell," she said.

"It will. Put some Vitamin E on it. It helps."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. He didn't seem as bad as Tayla thought. Bo seemed like a pretty nice guy and she could see a friendship starting. "So how does your husband feel about you becoming a wrestler?"

"He's okay with it," said Tayla. "I think he wants it more than me but he's happy that we will be working together."

"That's good," said Bo.

"Well, I'm going to go lift some weights. I'll talk to you later."

"All right," said Bo with a smile. "Talk to you later."

Tayla walked over to the weights and picked up a couple weights. Eva Marie was standing there drinking her water. "Your name is Tayla right?"

"Yes," said Tayla.

"As in Tayla Reigns; Roman Reigns' wife?"

"Yeah."

"And you're talking to Bo Dallas?"

"Why wouldn't I talk to him?" she asked as she started to lift her weights.

"Um because he's Bray Wyatt's brother."

"What?" asked Tayla in shock. "He's Bray's brother?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"I had no idea," said Tayla.

"Well, if I were you I would stay away from him," said Eva Marie, "but that's just my opinion."

"Thanks," said Tayla. She knew Bray had a sister but never knew he had a brother. Bray had never mentioned him to her. She couldn't believe it.

"You're welcome," she said, "Bo is a nice guy but after everything that happened with you and Bray I don't think Roman would like you talking to him."

"Probably not," said Tayla knowing that he would hate the idea of her even being around Bo let alone talking to him. She knew she was going to need to tell Roman but she also knew that Roman would go into Alpha male mode and take out his frustration with Bray out on poor Bo. She didn't want that to happen but she also didn't want to keep this from her husband. They had been doing so good that she didn't want to ruin it with something so simple.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. The Only One

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much.**

Tayla pulled into the garage of her home. She was still in shock over the fact that Bo was Bray's brother. It was hard to believe. They were totally different people but then she remembered that Bray was deceiving and wasn't who she thought he really was. What if Bo was the same as his brother? She couldn't think about it or didn't want to think about it. She walked into the back door through the kitchen into the living room. "Hey," she said as she sat down next to Roman on the couch.

Roman was feeding one of the girls and said, "Hey, how was your day?"

"Interesting," she said. "How was yours?"

"I think we need to talk to Natalia about what her duties are. She doesn't have to take care of me. She is here for the girls."

"Was she taking care of you?"

"Yeah," he said, "I had to send her home. I couldn't take it anymore. She was constantly in my face and asking what I needed. I told her I was fine but she kept bugging me. I had to send her home."

"Good," said Tayla. "She likes you."

"No she doesn't," he said. "You only think that."

"Yeah I saw how she ran over to you with a pot of coffee and a cup this morning. She wants to please you. She wants you."

"She won't have me," he said, "you're the only person that can have me."

"Good," she said with a smile before she kissed his cheek. "I should be the only one to have you. I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he put the baby into her bouncer. "So what was so interesting about your day? Did you kick anyone's ass? Eva Marie's preferably."

Tayla let out a laugh and said, "no not today. I just ran the ropes and worked on some take downs and maneuvers. I also got a pretty bad ass rope burn."

"Let me see," he said.

"Look," she said lifting up her arm and then her shirt to show her burn.

"Shit," he said, "that's bad ass. My woman is tough."

"Bo told me to put Vitamin E on it."

"You were talking to Bo?" he asked suddenly sounding defensive.

"Actually he was talking to me. I didn't want to ignore him. I couldn't be rude."

"I don't like you talking to him," he said. "You want to talk about flirting. He was practically drooling over you."

"He was not," said Tayla, "besides he's just a baby."

"Doesn't matter."

"I don't get upset when women throw themselves at you," she said.

"So you admit that he was throwing himself at you?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just making a point."

"Well, you do get jealous when there is another woman. You should know by now you're the only one for me."

"I don't know you did cheat on me a couple times."

"That was a mistake," he said.

"It still happened."

"Let's not rehash it, Tayla, so why was your day so interesting?"

"Because I was talking to Eva Marie."

"That's your first mistake. Don't talk to her. She's trouble," he said.

"Actually she was talking to me."

"And what did she have to say?"

"She was telling me that Bo is Bray's brother."

"Get the fuck out," said Roman, "no way."

"That's what she told me."

"You can't always believe her," said Roman. "She's not exactly the most honest."

"I don't know," said Tayla, "but that's what she told me."

"And if it is true you definitely won't be talking to him. Probably just as crazy as his brother. I should kick his ass for even having the balls to talk to you."

"You're not going to kick anyone's ass. Bo didn't do anything to me it was Bray."

"He's guilty by association," said Roman, "and don't defend him."

"I can defend him because he didn't do anything to me and I'm sure of it. Besides he's pretty nice."

"It's deception," said Roman, "why do you fall for their games. He's probably spying on you and telling Bray. You are not allowed to talk to him or even be alone with him."

"He's going to WWE soon," said Tayla.

"Good. I can beat him around a little in the ring. I can't get my hands on Wyatt but I can on Bo. I'll send Bray a message through his brother."

"Roman."

"Tayla, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," she responded. "But I am still shocked."

"I am too. Bo just better keep himself away from you. If I find out he talks to you again. Well, you know what's going to happen. Stay away from him, Tay."

"Okay," she said, "I'll stay away." It wasn't worth the fight for her besides she wasn't sure if Bo was trustworthy or not so she felt it was the best thing to stay away from him. She was taking Roman's advice.

"I don't mean to snap but it's just that family makes me nervous," said Roman. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay," she said, "I understand."

"It's not okay," he said, "and I'm sorry." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," she said before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"I had a good time with the girls though today. I am glad I got to spend the day with them before I leave for a couple days. They are absolutely amazing."

"They are aren't they? I think we did good work."

"We did awesome work," said Roman. "Tay,"

"Yes?" she asked as she played with his wedding ring on his finger.

"I was thinking that maybe we could try again for another baby."

"Another baby? Are you crazy? We have two babies. Isn't that enough?"

"I just want one more," he said, "maybe a little boy. I just want to try one more time."

"I don't think so," she said.

"Please," he said. "I'm not saying to try today or tomorrow but I want to try again."

"I don't know if I can go through it again," she said.

"And I want to be there for the pregnancy since I missed this one."

"Roman, I can't go through it again."

"What labor?" he asked.

"No," she said, "the trying. I can't do the charting ovulation thing and can't do the constant testing. It is too much."

"I know," he said, "but don't you want one more?"

"I'm good with Leilani and Lia. They are perfect enough for me. I like the family of 4 and besides I'm focused on wrestling. No time for another baby or trying for another."

"Just keep an open mind to the idea," he said, "I really want one more."

"And our daughters are 5 months old.. no need to rush into having another so soon. Besides we got lucky this time lightening doesn't strike in the same place twice."

"But it could," he said.

"Roman," she said, "I don't want to go through it again. I'm happy with the family we have now and besides you and me need to work through everything before we even think about trying again."

"Well, please just think about it."

"I will but it won't happen for a long time if I choose to."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he said as he got up to answer the door. He walked over to the door and opened the front door. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" asked Roman as he stood looking at Bo Dallas.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. I know this chapter was short but I needed a chapter to lead into the next one. **


	15. Warning

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

"Is Tayla home?" asked Bo as he stood looking at Roman.

"You have no business here. Get out of here," said Roman, "how did you even get in?"

"The security guard let me in," he said.

"He shouldn't have. This is a gated community for a reason. Go home."

"I need to talk to Tayla," he said.

"You don't have to talk to my wife. Leave her alone, Bo. Get out of here," said Roman. He was getting angry by Bo's consistency. He was already upset by the boldness of Bo showing up at his house in a gated community to start with but the fact he was insistent on talking with Tayla was making Roman's blood boil. Roman clenched his fists and grinded his teeth.

"Please just let me talk to Tayla," he said.

"What part aren't you understanding?" asked Roman. "You don't need to talk to my wife. You have 5 seconds to get off my porch."

"Roman, I know you don't like me but I need to talk to Tayla."

"Get out of here," said Roman.

"Tayla!" yelled Bo over Roman and tried to push past him.

Roman stopped him by pushing him back onto his butt. Bo got up and charged at Roman causing Roman to swing at him. He missed only to have Bo's fist connect with this nose. Roman was infuriated, his face was heated and he was shaking from anger. He went into a rage and started pounding on Bo. Bo was fighting back with him. Bo got in a couple good punches on Roman's face but Roman held the upper hand throughout the brawl. Tayla heard the vase on their table by the door crash to the floor and heard the men yelling obsencities at each other as well as the blows. She got up and ran to the front door. "What is going on?" She was shocked to see her husband in a full on fist fight with Bo. She had never seen Roman lose his temper like that before. She knew he could get upset but for him to take it to a physical fight was not something he did. Both men ignored her and continued fighting. Tayla moved closer as Roman was on top of Bo punching him violently. She pulled Roman back making him stop. "Roman, knock it off."

"This asshole has a lot of nerve coming here," he yelled as Tayla held him back."This is ridiculous," said Tayla. "You're bleeding," she told Roman.

"I don't give a fuck," he said, "I'm going to kill him."

"No you're not," said Tayla standing between her husband and Bo. "Stop," she said. "Calm down, Baby." She turned around and helped Bo off the ground. "Both of you are ridiculous." She was upset with the way her husband acted. "Get Bo a towel," she said.

"What?" asked Roman as he wiped blood from his lip and nose.

"Get him a towel," said Tayla. "Bo, take a seat right here on the porch," she said pointing to the chair. Bo took a seat as Roman reluctantly went to get him a towel to clean up. He couldn't believe that Tayla was helping the brother of the man that kidnapped her and raped her. He just couldn't understand it. Roman brought back two towels one with cold water on it and the other dry. "Thank-you," she said. "I'm going to talk to Bo. I will talk to you when I'm done," she said giving him a look of warning. He nodded and walked away to clean himself up. "What are you doing here?" she asked handing him the towels to clean up.

"I heard you were talking to Eva today," he said, "I wanted to clear up what she told you."

"What did she tell me?" she asked acting as if she had no idea what he was talking about. She took a seat on the chair beside him.

"She told you I am Bray Wyatt's brother," he said. "I know she did. She told me."

"Are you?" asked Tayla.

"Yes," he said. "I am Bray's brother."

"So why would you even talk to me knowing the history between Bray and me? Everyone knows about it so it's no secret."

"Bray is my half-brother. We have the same mom but different dads."

"So you're half- brothers?"

"Yes," he said. "I grew up with my dad because my mom was an alcoholic. I haven't even talked to Bray for 10 years."

"You got lucky," said Tayla. "So you don't talk to Bray?"

"No he's crazy obviously. I'm not like him, Tayla. I don't want you or Roman to think that I am like my brother or working with my brother in his plot. I'm not like him at all."

"Okay," said Tayla, "but what do you mean his plot?"

"Whatever he plotted with Dean Ambrose," said Bo. "I'm sorry that he did that to you but I want you to know I'm not like that."

"Well, you know that Roman is not going to care because you are his brother no matter what story you tell."

"I know but I don't want him to hate me. I don't want him coming after me in WWE because he thinks I'm like Bray. I actually have a heart and don't talk a bunch of nonsense. We only ran into each other training. I never expected to run into him but even then we never talked."

"I think he already does," said Tayla. "He did kick your ass. You shouldn't have come here. You should have just talked to me at the gym."

"I know. It was dumb of me to come here but I just wanted to let you know I'm not a bad guy. I'm actually a really good guy and I like being your friend so I wanted you to know that."

"Okay," said Tayla. "Can I ask; what about your sister Abigail?"

"Tayla, there is no sister Abigail. She is a figment of his imagination," he said.

"So you didn't' have a sister that committed suicide?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Bray has been telling that story religiously. He's not well. I'm worried about you."

"Why?" asked Tayla.

"Because Bray is crazy and him working with Dean isn't a good idea."

"Do you think he's going to come after me again?" she asked. Bo remained silent. "Bo?"

"He might," said Bo. "I wouldn't put it past him. He is all kinds of crazy. He is capable of anything so please be careful."

"Okay," said Tayla. "Thanks." Her feelings of safety were just ripped away from her. She was feeling uncomfortable and unsafe knowing that Bray was still out there and he was still capable of anything.

"Look, Bray deceives people. It's what he does. Just be careful," said Bo. "All right?"

"Okay," said Tayla, "So how did you get past the security guy? I know they don't just let anyone in."

"I live in this community too," he said. "I live on the next block. I didn't want to tell Roman that because I didn't want him trying to get me kicked out or anything."

"I'm sorry that he did that to you," said Tayla, "it's just after everything Bray has done to us he finds you guilty by association. He's not usually a bad guy he's just defensive when it comes to his family."

"I completely understand. Family is important," he said. "If I had a wife that went through everything you did and found out she was working with the brother of the guy that did it I would probably be the same way Roman is. He loves you. I get it."

"He does love me," said Tayla, "but you didn't do anything."

"I know," he said. "It's all right."

"No it's not," she said. "He shouldn't have gotten physical."

"I did try to push past him. I deserved it," he said. "Well, I'm going to go. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay," she said. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said as he stood up. "Have a good day."

"You too. Bye," she said with a wave. She watched him walk down the front steps and down the street. She walked into the house to find Roman.

"So that's what it's like?" asked Roman, "you're just going to go help the enemy?"

"Relax," said Tayla as she sat down on the toilet in the bathroom while Roman sat on the side of the tub cleaning himself up.

"No, Tayla, I'm not going to relax. He came to our house and was insistent on talking to you. He's Bray Wyatt's brother. Why would you even help him?"

"Because he's not a bad guy," said Tayla.

"And that's what you said about Bray and look what happened. He sold you out completely in court. It's his fault that Dean is running around free. Then you go and talk to his brother like he is a long lost friend."

"They are half-brothers and they don't talk."

"I'm sure they don't talk," said Roman. "I'm sure he went right home and called Bray to tell him what happened."

"I don't think he did," said Tayla.

"Well, your judge of character isn't that great lately," he said.

"Whatever," she said. "I'm not going to have this argument with you."

"Are you fucking him?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me. Are you and Bo having an affair?"

"No. Why would you even ask me that. We have only talked a couple times. Nothing more. I don't even have those types of feelings for him. You're talking crazy."

"Am I? You were quick to jump to his aide."

"Yeah because you beat him up so badly," she said. "Which was ridiculous; did you have to fight with him?"

"Yeah," he said. "Look, Tayla, I'm just going to put it like this. Bo is Bray Wyatt's little brother. I don't care if they're half-brothers or step-brothers he's connected to Bray somehow and you will NOT talk to him. Do you understand?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Tayla. "You're not my dad."

"But I am your husband," he said.

"Oh so that gives you the right to tell me what to do?" asked Tayla. "You don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't make stupid decisions like talking to Bo Dallas. He's trouble."

"I don't think he is," said Tayla.

"I'm telling you, Tayla, DON'T TALK TO HIM."

"And if I do?" she asked.

"If you do that's your fault for whatever happens to you," he said.

"Whatever," said Tayla. "Just like it was your fault that I was taken in the first place." She got up and walked out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

Roman sighed and got up to walk after her. "Tay," he said.

"Leave me alone," she said from their bedroom.

"I didn't mean what I said," he said. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"Go away," she said.

"Tay, please talk to me."

"NO!" she yelled. "Just go away." Roman tried to open the door but she locked it so he couldn't get in.

Roman felt horrible for the way he talked to Tayla but he was worried about her. He loved her so he was defensive of her. He didn't want history to repeat itself. He wanted to keep her safe not act like a tyrant or blame her for anything. He was kicking himself as he walked into the kitchen to make dinner. He hated the way he talked to Tayla. They were doing so good and now here they were again fighting over the same thing as always; Bray Wyatt. He was not going to let anyone or anything come between him and his wife. Tayla made her way down to the kitchen as Roman was cooking them dinner. "Smells good," she said as she walked over to the island.

"Thanks," he said, "Tay, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be an asshole but I just care about you. I don't want anything else to happen to you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have demanded you to do anything. I just wish you wouldn't talk to Bo because I don't trust him either."

"It's okay," she said, "I understand you completely. I understand where you're coming from but don't tell me what to do."

"Okay," he said. "I won't but can you promise me you won't talk to Bo?"

"Roman, Bo came here to warn me about Bray. I don't think he's a bad person."

"What warn you how?" asked Roman with a sudden panic in his voice.

"He pretty much said Bray was crazy and capable of anything. He told me to just be careful."

"So Bray may be coming after you again?"

"He didn't say it exactly but that's what I took from it but there is no way Bray is getting into this house or this community," she said.

"How did Bo get in here?" he asked.

"Um," she said.

"Tayla?" he asked giving her a look.

"He lives on the next block over," she said.

"Great," said Roman. "I don't trust him even more. He could make it seem like he's a good guy and he's helping you but it could all be an act and he could bring Bray into the neighborhood. Maybe I shouldn't leave. I don't think I can leave you guys alone."

"Roman," said Tayla, "you're going to go back out on the road and we're going to be fine. There is enough surveillance and security to make sure we will be. Don't worry about us. We will be all right."

"I don't know, Tay. I just have a bad feeling."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	16. Just a Drink

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"So it's your birthday?" asked Bo with a smile as Tayla was packing up her gym bag and getting a drink of water.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thank-you," she said.

"So do you have any special plans for your big night?"

"No I was just going to go home to the girls," she replied as she zipped up her bag.

"No big dinner with your husband?"

"He's away working at RAW," she said, "we celebrated my birthday before he left."

"That sucks," he said, "I'm sorry he's away."

"It's cool. I'll be with him soon I hope. I just have to get through developmental."

"Yeah," he said. "So what do you say about going out to have a drink with me?"

"I don't know, Bo," she said going by her better judgment. She knew that Roman would be upset if she went out for a drink with Bo.

"Come on," he said, "it's on me."

"Are you even old enough to drink?"

"I'm 24," he said, "I'm old enough."

"I don't think it's a good idea," she said. "Roman would probably get upset."

"We're just friends," he said, "it's not a big deal. You shouldn't have to sit at home alone on your birthday."

"Technically I wouldn't be alone. I will be with my girls," she said with a smile.

"Still," he said, "come on let me take you out for a drink. It won't be a late night just a quick drink with a friend. I'm sure Roman goes out with his friends after shows."

"He does but I think that might be different."

"How so? It's with people he works with right?"

"I guess," she said.

"So let me get you a drink," he insisted.

Tayla couldn't say no so she said, "Okay. Thank-you."

"No problem," he said with a smile.

Tayla wasn't feeling good about the idea but she was more than willing to go out to have a drink with Bo. She could have fought harder not to go but she didn't. Bo and Tayla arrived at her house so that she could change and get ready to go out. Tayla opened the front door allowing Bo to enter before her. The entire time she knew Roman wouldn't like the idea of him being in his house. "You can have a seat on the couch while I go upstairs to get ready. I'll be down in a minute," she said leading him to the living room.

"This house is nice," he said looking around.

"Thanks," she said as they made it to the living room. Natalia was in there with the girls feeding one of them. "Hey, Natalia."

"Hi, Mrs. Reigns," she said.

"Call me Tayla."

"Tayla," she said in her Russian accent. "Who is this?"

"Natalia, this is my friend Bo, Bo this is our nanny Natalia."

"Nice to meet you," he said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said as she smiled at him.

"Bo and I are going to go out to have a drink for my birthday," said Tayla. "Do you mind keeping the girls later? And then you can have the day off tomorrow and I'll spend the day with them?"

"Okay," said Natalia with a smile.

"Thank-you," she said as Luna came into the living room and started barking at Bo. "Luna, knock it off," she said.

Luna continued to bark at Bo. This was the first time Tayla had even heard the dog bark let alone so fiercely at anyone. "I don't think it likes me," he said.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," she said. "Luna, come on," she said as she took her out of the living room with her and upstairs so she could get ready.

Bo sat on the couch quietly watching Natalia with the girls. Natalia kept looking at him as she tended to the babies. "They're cute," he said.

"Aren't they?" asked Natalia.

"Yeah," he said.

"All right," said Tayla as she appeared in the living room wearing a pair of jean shorts and a black halter top with her curly dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. "Ready?"

"Ready," said Bo as he stood up.

"All right, Natalia, we'll be back soon. If you need anything give me a call. And if Roman calls just tell him I'm out with a friend and will be back later. I will call him when I get back."

"Okay," said Natalia, "have fun."

"Thanks," said Tayla before her and Bo walked out of the living room. Bo opened the front door for Tayla and followed her out the door.

They arrived at a local bar in Tampa and Bo ordered them a couple drinks before they found a table to sit at. "Your nanny is interesting," he said.

"I can't stand her," said Tayla as Bo handed her a drink.

"Why?" he asked with a laugh.

"Because I feel like she's more about warming up to my husband then taking care of my daughters. It's ridiculous. She's always 'Roman, can I get you anything?' or telling him how good he looks or asking him tons of questions. She never actually comes to me about the girls. It is always Roman. I can't stand her."

"That sucks," he said with a laugh. "Maybe she thinks Roman is hot."

"You think?" she asked. "Anyway, so what made you get into wrestling?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to be a wrestler. I grew up watching wrestling. I decided at 15 that's what I wanted to do so I started training at 18 and then got into developmental."

"And you never trained with Roman?"

"No," he said. "He was already in WWE by the time I got to NXT. I mean I have seen in him in the gym a couple times but never really had a conversation with him. What about you? What made you get into the wrestling business?"

"Roman," she said.

"So you're only doing it for Roman?"

"Not really but kind of," she said thinking about it. She didn't have any real reason but Roman for getting into wrestling.

"And you're okay with being a wrestler for your husband?"

"I like it," she said, "it's not that I don't. I love the intensity of it all. I just don't want to be one of those woman wrestlers that they bring in to just be eye candy. I want to make a mark in the Divas division. I want championships. I want to be the chick that wrestles with the guys and I have actually really thought about winning the tag team titles with Roman one day. I just don't want to be like the typical diva. Like Tamina," she said, "she is amazing and I'm not just saying that because she's a good friend of the family but she is freaking awesome in the ring. She can do some crazy things and she does them awesomely but WWE doesn't use her to her potential. I don't want to be like that."

"Well, I've been watching you in the ring and you're just as awesome as Tamina and the fact you would rather wrestle the guys is impressive. I never would expect it from you. I think it would be good for the company honestly."

"Thanks," she said taking the compliment. "Are you ready to make your debut?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'm more than ready. I debut in a few weeks."

"So you're leaving me at NXT by myself? With Eva?"

Bo let out a laugh and said, "kind of but I plan on working out at the gym when I'm home. Eva isn't that bad. She gets better when you get to know her."

"I don't know. I'm not into making friends with the girls. They are all so catty and dramatic. I try to stay away from the typical girl drama. I just can't stand it."

"You're not a normal girl are you?"

"No," she said, "I'm not."

"That's pretty bad ass," he said.

"So explain to me how Bray is so crazy but you're not."

"I don't even know. At first I thought it was just his character on TV but he really is that crazy," said Bo. "It's nuts. I won't talk to him. I refuse to talk to him because I don't want mixed up in his craziness like kidnapping pregnant women."

"I thought he was decent and just misunderstood and then when he sold me out at the trial I realized it was all an act."

"He's good at deceiving people. He must have gotten that from our mom because she was good at deceiving people and his dad is a crooked doctor. I wouldn't recommend his services to anyone."

"He delivered my daughters."

"What?"

"Yeah," said Tayla, "he delivered my girls. That is awkward."

"Beyond awkward," he said. "So you and Roman seem to be happy."

"I guess you could say that. We've had our problems lately but we're getting there."

"That's good. I couldn't imagine going through what you two have gone through. How long have you been together?"

"Forever," she said. "Since college."

"Wow," he said.

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend or a wife?"

"No," he said, "I wish but no. Just haven't found the right girl. I'm looking though."

"You'll find someone," said Tayla with a smile.

"You know you have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks," she said smiling even more. "So."

"So," he said. There was an awkwardness filling the air between the two and neither knew what to say next. "So are you and Roman planning on having any more kids?"

"Roman wants to try for another but I'm not sure about it. We went through so much to get Lia and Leilani I don't know if I want to go through it all again."

"I hear you," he said, "I want to have a kid someday but this WWE life is no joke. It can tear marriages apart, destroy families and it's a selfish lifestyle but you go out there every night and do what you love. It's not for the weak at heart. You have to be strong in your relationships to withstand the emotional strain the business puts on you. I feel if I had a kid I would never see it and that's not fair."

"And that's why Roman and I hired a nanny so that the girls can travel with us and we won't miss out on being parents. Linda McMahon said that women can have it all so we shall see. And I know this life is pretty crazy. Roman was working all the time and was never home. It's a crazy way of life but he's doing what he loves. I can never stop supporting him in that."

"You're so supportive of him but is he supportive of you?"

"Yeah," she said, "he's always been supportive of me."

"Okay," he said, "because you pretty much said you were doing this for Roman not for yourself. Do you love it, Tayla? Do you think you can handle it?"

Tayla thought about it and said, "I do love it and I'm sure I can handle it."

"Okay as long as YOU love it and Roman doesn't love it for you. What were you going to do before you decided to be a wrestler?"

"A doctor," she said, "I wanted to be a pediatrician."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because instead of going to med school I chose to move to Florida with Roman so that he could do his training."

"So you gave up your dreams just like that?" asked Bo, "For Roman?"

"I guess you could say that," she said, "and yes for Roman."

"But not for you?"

"I don't know," she said. "I have no problem being a wrestler. If it means I can be with my husband more I will do it."

"But is it in your heart? If you don't have the passion for it or the heart how are you ever going to survive it?"

"It is in my heart," she said, "if it wasn't I wouldn't have signed up for it. I told you, I like the intensity of it. I can't wait till I actually get to go out and wrestle in front of a crowd."

"Okay," he said.

Roman was sitting in his locker room preparing for his big return as a singles wrestler when Seth came into the room. "Hey," said Seth, "welcome back."

"Thanks," said Roman.

"How are things?"

"Good," said Roman. "Tayla is in NXT now and the girls are doing great."

"That's awesome," said Seth. "I have missed my buddy."

"I've missed this business," said Roman, "but I have enjoyed being with my wife and kids. I miss them."

"I bet," said Seth.

"Hey, I have to call Tayla to wish her a happy birthday," said Roman.

"Okay," said Seth, "tell her I said happy birthday."

"I will," said Roman with a smile before Seth left the room to give him the privacy to talk to his wife. Roman pulled out his cell phone and called Tayla's cellphone. When Tayla saw that Roman was calling she sent the call straight to voicemail. He tried calling her 3 more times after that but she continued to ignore the call. Roman then called the house.

Natalia answered the phone, "Hello," she said.

"Natalia," said Roman. "It's me, Roman."

"Hello, Roman," she said with a smile and her Russian accent thick.

"Can I speak to Tayla?"

"Tayla?"

"My wife, Tayla, can I talk to her?" he asked thinking she was having trouble understanding him.

"She is not home," she said.

"What? She should be done training and working out by now. Where is she?" he asked getting panicked.

"She went out," she said.

"Went out where?"

"To get a drink," she said.

"By herself?" asked Roman getting even more worried about Tayla. He didn't like the idea of her being out alone. He realized Natalia was being too quiet. "What aren't you telling me? Where is my wife, Natalia?" he asked.

"She is out with Bo Dallas," she said with a smile.

***A/N: So what do you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	17. Hangover

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

"I think I should go home," said Tayla as she looked at her cell phone seeing that it was after midnight. "I've ignored all of Roman's calls," she said going through her phone seeing he called her at least 10 times.

"Okay," said Bo with a smile. "Let's go."

They both got up and walked out of the bar together. Tayla brought Bo back to her house so he could pick up his car. "I had fun tonight. Thank-you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said smiling back at her. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank-you," she said. "I guess I'll see you in a couple days. I'm off from the performance center tomorrow."

"Me too," he said. "I'll see you in a couple days. Have a good night."

"You too," said Tayla with a smile before she walked up to her front porch. Bo stood and waited for her to make it into her house safely before he left to go home. Tayla walked into the house and it was dark. She turned on the lights and locked up the door before turning the alarm on. She walked through the house and it was spotless. She walked upstairs to the nursery and saw both girls sound asleep in their cribs. She walked in and kissed each of them goodnight before heading to her bedroom. She walked into her room and changed into one of Roman's t-shirts and a pair of his pants.

Tayla was looking at her cell phone and was getting ready to call Roman when Natalia appeared at her door startling her. "Tayla," she said as Tayla jumped.

"Natalia, you scared me. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Roman called while you were out."

"Did you tell him I would call him back?"

"No," she said. "He hung up on me."

Tayla looked at her smile on her face. She looked like the Cheshire cat or the cat that just ate the canary. "Why did he hang up on you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I told him that you were out with Bo," she said with her smile growing bigger.

Tayla felt the anger rising inside of her body. She had purposely told Natalia not to tell Roman about her going out with Bo because she knew it would upset him. She wanted to tell him. She tossed her cell phone down on the bed and looked at Natalia with a look of stone. "You did what?"

"I told him you were out with Bo," she said innocently.

"Why?"

"Because you were," she said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said. "That wasn't your place to tell him that. You are our nanny nothing else. You don't get the right to tell my husband what I am doing or who I am with. It is my job not yours."

"He asked."

"And you tell him I'm out with a friend," said Tayla. "Like I told you to do in the first place. Now he's probably all pissed off and huffy about it because YOU told him and not me. Are you proud of yourself, Natalia?"

"Why are you upset?"

"Just get out. You have the day off tomorrow. I suggest you take it to realize what your job is and isn't around here. You are not Roman's wife you are the nanny for his children. It is not your business to discuss MY personal business with my husband. You take the day tomorrow to think about if you want to do your job the way it's supposed to be done or if you don't want to. If you don't want to you do not need to work for us. Is that clear?"

"As glass," she said before she walked away from the door with a smile on her face. Tayla shook her head, laid down, turned on the TV and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Tayla got the girls up, fed them and dressed them for the day. She had given Natalia the day off and she was glad she did. She was upset with her for starting trouble with her and Roman. Tayla got the girls' diaper bags packed and took them to the grocery store with her. Tayla was walking through the store grabbing food and putting it in her cart. She was in the frozen section when she got the strange feeling someone was following her and watching her. She kept turning around but no one was there. She kept walking through the store and talking to the girls as she shopped. She still kept the feeling of being watched. She kept looking behind her but there was no one there. She turned around and saw two men walking toward the registers in black hoodies and black pants. She couldn't see their faces but it made her uncomfortable. She hurried to grab the last of her items and headed to the register.

The cashier rang her groceries up quickly and Tayla paid before leaving the store. She got out into the parking lot to load up the car and passed the car with the two men in black hoodies sitting in it. She watched them as she walked passed. She could feel them watching her and she got goosebumps. She loaded up her car and put the cart back into the cart carrel where the two men continued to watch her. She was feeling very uncomfortable so she quickly put the girls into their car seats and got into the car to drive away. As she pulled out of the parking lot she noticed the car was following behind her. She kept watch of them in the rearview mirror. Every turn that she made they would make the same turn. She tried weaving in out of traffic to lose them but they stayed on her. Tayla's hands shook as they continued to follow her. She was relieved when she got the gates of her community but they were still behind her. She showed her ID and the guard opened the gate allowing her to enter. The car behind her was stopped by the guard. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the car back out and race off. She continued to her home and pulled in the drive way. She broke down into tears before she could even get out of the car.

Later that afternoon when she got herself together and had calmed down from the earlier events of the day she decided to take the girls and Luna out for a walk to get some fresh air. While she was on her walk she happened to run into Bo once again. "Hey, Tayla," he said from his porch.

"Hi," she said as she stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking the girls for a walk," she said. "I felt we needed some fresh air. I never really get the chance to do this with them."

"I know," he said. "Do you want to hang out?"

"Actually," she said, "I can't. Roman is already pissed at me because I went out with you last night."

"Natalia told him?"

"Of course," she said, "and besides we've already had a crazy morning."

"Crazy how?" he asked.

"I don't know. We went to the grocery store and I felt like I was being watched. Then we were followed home. It was crazy."

"That's weird," said Bo. "Be careful," he said.

"I will. Have a good day," she said.

"You too," he said with a wave before Tayla walked away.

Tayla got home and saw Roman's car in the driveway. She took a deep breath as she walked into the garage. He was home a day early. She walked into the house with the girls and the dog. She looked around for him but didn't see him. She walked through the kitchen and upstairs to put the girls down for a nap. When she made her way down to the bottom of the stairs Roman was standing there and he did not look happy. "Roman," she said.

"Tayla," he said with a not so thrilled tone.

"You're home a day early," she said as she met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Why?"

"I felt I needed to come home," he said with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah?" she asked playing innocent as if she didn't know that he knew about her and Bo.

"Drop the act, Tayla," he said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"What act?" she asked as she got a cup out of the cupboard to get a drink. "Do you want a drink?"

"No," he said, "and you know what act I'm talking about. What did you do last night?"

Tayla took a deep breath and said, "I went out for my birthday."

"How about you tell the whole truth, Tayla," he said. He was not wasting any time getting to the point.

"I am," she said as she poured a glass of water. "I went out for my birthday."

"With who?" he asked as she nonchalantly took a drink of her water. She coughed at his question. "Tayla," he said sternly.

"I went out with Bo," she said as she laid her glass down on the table. "Is that a crime?"

"Yeah," he said, "I told you to stay away from him didn't I?"

"Yeah but he offered so I didn't want to be rude."

"So you openly disobeyed me? What if he would be working for Dean or Bray? What if you would have gotten hurt?"

"I didn't. Bo is not like them, Roman. Bo is not the evil creature you think he is. He's one of my friends from NXT."

"He's not an evil creature? He's a trouble maker. Look at the trouble he's causing right now," he said. "What kind of man asks a woman out for drinks when her husband is gone knowing that her husband can't stand him? What the fuck is that?"

"We are just friends," she said. "It's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal? Would you like it if I went out for drinks with another woman?"

"If she was a friend no I wouldn't have a problem with it. It's not like I slept with him or anything. He came here while I got ready and we went out. I was home by midnight. It isn't the big crisis you're making it out to be."

"Tayla, you're such a fucking hypocrite. You would be so pissed off if I went out with another woman for drinks. You would be so pissed off. Don't' act like you wouldn't be. And you had Bo Dallas in MY house?"

"OUR house and yes I wasn't going to let him stand outside."

"Tayla, ever since this shit with Bray happened you have been fucked up in the brain. I don't even know what to say to you anymore. You purposely defy me and go out with the guy that could be a potential threat to you and our family but you don't seem to realize that."

"He's not a threat," she said yelling back.

"He's not a threat? How is he not a threat?"

"He's not working with Bray or Dean. Why do you insist that he is?"

"I'm not even talking about him working for Bray or Dean. He's a threat because he's trying to come between you and me. He wants in your panties so bad he's desperate but yet you don't seem to see that he's trying to get you in bed. He comes on to you so hard but you're absolutely oblivious to the entire situation."

"We are just friends."

"No you're his friend. He wants a lot more from you," he said. "And Tayla, I don't like the idea of you hanging out with him. It's trouble."

"Roman, it's not trouble. You're making it trouble. We are just friends."

"Whatever you say, Tayla. It's like a never ending battle with you. I don't know why you can't get it through your head that he is trouble no matter how you look at it."

"So you don't trust me?"

"I don't know," he said. "I really don't know."

"I have never given you a reason NOT to trust me. I have been nothing but faithful to you for 10 years. You are the one that has failed time and time again to be faithful to me. I am just friends with Bo. He's showing me the ropes and I like talking to him. He understands me."

"And you can't talk to one of the girls there?"

"I don't want to talk to any of the girls there. They are too dramatic and it's always cattiness. I just want something real someone that's not going to go and talk about me behind my back."

"Tayla, Bo is bad news. I don't trust him. He wants you."

"Oh like Natalia wants you?" she fired back.

"Natalia does not want me."

"Really? Because she wasted NO time telling you I was out with Bo."

"She wouldn't have had to if you would have told me."

"You would have been upset," she said, "and told me no."

"You're damn right I would have told you no, Tayla. Stay away from Bo."

"Don't tell me what to do, Roman," she said. "I don't like you telling me what to do."

"Someone needs to, Tayla."

"No one needs to tell me what to do especially you," she said angrily. "It pisses me off every fucking time you tell me what to do."

"You know what forget it. If you want to be with Bo be with Bo. Go be best fucking friends with him. Maybe you will see the truth one day. You're obviously not going to listen to me but when I get my chance at him in the ring it will be personal."

"Don't hurt him, Roman," she said.

Roman let out a laugh and said, "you're unbelievable. What is the fascination with him?"

"I don't know," she said. "He's just a nice guy."

"You think he's a nice guy. I'm telling you, Tayla he has other motives."

"I think you're wrong," she said.

"We'll see," he said, "I'm not going to keep having this argument with you. We will see."

"Yeah we will," she said before she stormed out of the kitchen.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	18. Temptation

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

Roman and Tayla went the rest of that day without talking. Neither really had anything to say to the other. Tayla felt it was best that they kept their distance. She was just fed up with Roman always telling her what to do and acting like she was stupid. Roman on the other hand was more worried about Tayla than upset with her. He didn't like her hanging out with Bo because he didn't trust him. Bo gave him a bad vibe and he wanted to make sure Tayla kept her distance from him but for whatever reason it was like she was drawn to Bo. It was driving Roman nuts as well as frustrating him. That night they didn't even sleep in the same bed together because Tayla made Roman sleep out on the couch. It wasn't worth another fight for Roman so he took the blankets she gave him and slept on the couch alone.

The next morning was a silent one just like the previous night. Roman and Tayla moved around the kitchen awkwardly but never speaking a word to each other. Tayla took care of the girls before she left to go to the performance center. The doorbell rang before she left and she answered it to see Natalia standing there. She rolled her eyes at her and let her into the house. "All right, Natalia," she said as they walked to the kitchen. "Lia has been a little fussy this morning. I think she has gas. They have both just eaten and should be due for a diaper change soon. I have bottles made for them in the fridge so that you don't have to and there are also a couple packages of baby food for them. Okay?"

"Okay," said Natalia as she looked at Roman sitting at the table eating cereal. "Roman, I didn't know you were home."

"He's home because of you," said Tayla, "you know because you have a big mouth? He hauled ass to get home to reprimand me for my actions I hope you're happy."

"Oh," she said, "Roman, can I get you anything?"

"He's fine," said Tayla defensively. "I'm leaving. And remember what I told you, Natalia. If you don't' want to do your job you don't have to work here." Tayla left it at that, kissed the girls and walked out the door.

Tayla arrived at the performance center and walked into the door. She was putting her stuff away when Bo appeared from nowhere. "Hey, Tayla," he said.

"Hi," she said. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I've been better. Bo, right now things aren't really good with Roman and myself so I think until things get better you and I shouldn't hang out or anything."

"He was pissed huh?"

"Beyond," she said, "and we're trying to work things out but with you and me hanging out things are never going to get better with us. He doesn't trust you."

"Why do you always do what he tells you to do? Aren't you an adult?"

"Yeah," she said as she tied her wrestling boots. "But I am also married. One day when you're married you'll understand. You'll understand why it's important to make things work. At least that's what I want to do."

"Well, that sucks," he said. "I wish we could hang out more."

"Yeah me too but right now it's just not a good idea. We can talk while here but other than that we can't."

"Okay," he said.

"Sorry," she said. She wasn't sure why she was so hurt over the fact she had to tell Bo that they couldn't hang out anymore. She liked hanging out with Bo but she knew that if she wanted to get into the right place with Roman she needed to at least respect his wishes of her not hanging out with Bo.

"It's cool. I'll see you later," he said before walking away.

Tayla laced and tied her other boot and got up. She walked out to the ring where Bill DeMott was standing. "Good morning, Tayla."

"Morning," she said with a smile.

"So I was thinking you could have a little match with Summer Rae this morning."

"A match with Summer Rae?" she asked.

"Yeah. I want to see what you can do."

"Okay," she said as she climbed into the ring. She had a lot of pent up tension and anger. A match with Summer was the perfect way to relieve it all. Summer was standing in the corner across from her.

"Tayla, you can do any move or submission hold you choose to. It is your choice but keep it clean."

"All right," said Tayla with a smile. "Hi, Summer."

"Tayla," she said in her high pitched voice. "Bill, you're giving me a rookie? I have a match on RAW against Nattie. Is this a good idea?"

"Tayla is legit," said Bill, "she's a fantastic wrestler. She might surprise you. She is definitely ready for this."

"I better not get a broken neck," she said.

"You won't," said Tayla, "stop talking like I'm not standing in front of you."

"Rookie, learn your place," said Summer as she flipped her hair. This upset Tayla and she waited for Bill to give her the okay to lock up with Summer.

When they were given the okay Tayla and Summer locked up. Tayla was put into a headlock by Summer and to maneuver out of it she flipped Summer over. Summer and Tayla went back and forth for what seemed like hours. Neither of them were willing to give up to the other. The ring was soon surrounded by onlookers like Fandango, Bo Dallas, Eva Marie, Jo-Jo, Adam Rose and Paige to watch the match occurring in the ring. "This could be a match on RAW," said Fandango.

"Who is Summer wrestling?" asked Adam.

"Tayla Reigns," said Bo.

"Roman's wife?" asked Jo-Jo.

"Yeah," said Eva Marie. "The girl is it. She's got talent."

"She's awesome," said Fandango. "Think Roman has been working with her?"

"Possibly," said Eva as they watched on. "She is giving Summer a run for her money."

"You got that right," said Fandango. "Can she dance? I might need a new partner after this."

"You didn't' hear," said Bo, "she's going to WWE to be Roman's valet."

"A valet?" asked Adam, "that's a waste of her talent," he said as he watched Tayla climb the ropes as Summer lay in the middle of the ring. Tayla looked back and measured her up before she did a moonsault off the top turnbuckle. "Holy shit," he said. "That was perfect."

"Damn," said Bo. "Look at her." Tayla covered Summer but Bill only made it to two before Summer kicked out. Everyone was shocked. "She should give up."

"Yeah," said Eva.

Summer stood up while Tayla stood in the corner giving her a chance to get up. Summer was wobbling around before Tayla ran and speared her knocking her down to the ground. "Holy shit," said Fandango. Tayla covered Summer again and this time got the three count. She stood up to get her arm raised in victory. Everyone watching stood and clapped for her before telling her good job.

Tayla helped Summer up from the mat and said, "not bad for a rookie huh?" she asked with a smile and shook her head. It was in that moment Tayla realized that she did love wrestling and that this was what she was meant to do. She had doubts previously but that was the moment that changed how she felt about it. She loved it.

"How do you feel?" asked Bill.

"Pretty damn good," said Tayla.

"That was fucking awesome," he said. "You looked like you've been doing it for years so that was a bit of a tryout."

"A tryout?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I wanted to see how you would do because I want to get you into the NXT mix. You have your first NXT match on the network tomorrow night."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "against Paige."

"Awesome," she said with excitement in her voice. "Thank-you!"

"You're welcome," he said as Tayla hugged him. "Now go work off some of your energy in the gym and prepare for tomorrow. It won't be long before you're in WWE."

"Thank-you," she said before she got out of the ring.

A couple hours later back at the house Roman had taken Lia and Leilani outside to play with them in the fresh air. Natalia joined them outside of course. "Roman, do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," he said as he sat on the blanket playing with the girls. "Why did you tell me about Tayla and Bo?"

"Because I thought you should know," she said. "Tayla no good for you."

"I have loved that woman since I was 18 years old. She is good for me," said Roman. "Remember she is your boss."

"I know," she said, "but you are a better boss."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "You still have to respect her though."

"Okay," she said. "She doesn't like me."

"I don't think it's that she doesn't like you. I think it's she's just cautious of you. You do come on to me pretty strong. She doesn't like that."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry just don't crowd me so much. It is a little much. I have no problem with you. You're good to the girls and you're flexible. You're a big help but you should really back off me."

"I will try, Roman," she said with a smile. "You are hot," she said.

"Now, Natalia that is inappropriate," he said with a smile.

"But it's true," said Natalia with another smile.

"I think I should take the girls inside," he said feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like where this conversation was going. Maybe Tayla was right about the entire thing with Natalia. She seemed to want Roman. Roman had no interest in her at all. He picked the girls up and took them inside. He put them in the pack and play before going into the kitchen where he was followed by Natalia. "Natalia, please give me some space," he said as she followed him through the kitchen.

"I want you," she said boldly.

"It's not going to happen. I see what you're doing," said Roman, "I'm married. It's not going to happen."

Natalia had him pinned up against the counter. "You know you want me too," she said as she ran her hand over his chest.

"No, Natalia, I don't," he said as he heard a car door outside. "Stop."

"Roman," she said, "just relax." She rubbed his face with her hand and Roman's heart started racing because he knew someone was at their house.

"No, Nata…" he said as Natalia pressed her lips against his kissing him just as Tayla walked in the door.

"What the fuck is going on here," she yelled.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	19. Retaliation

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much* **

Natalia turned around and looked at Tayla with a smile on her face as she wiped her lips. "Tayla," said Roman as he looked at the anger and hurt on his wife's face. "It's not what you think."

"Shut up," she said as the rage filled her body. She could feel her heart racing and the heat on her face. She was beyond angry. She was in a fit of rage seeing her husband kissing Natalia.

"Tayla," said Roman as he saw the look of rage on her face, "don't do it." Tayla ignored him and charged at Natalia. Natalia didn't even have a chance to get away but Roman moved out of the way of the raging bull coming at them full force. He knew Tayla was pissed and was not going to get in her way because she would take him out along with Natalia. Tayla speared Natalia down to the floor and started punching her in the face. Natalia was screaming for her to stop before she started to fight back. She pushed Tayla off of her. She got Tayla on to the ground underneath her and started to punch Tayla in the face. Tayla reached up and raked Natalia in the face before slapping her in the face.

"You slut!" yelled Tayla as she got Natalia down on the ground again by pulling her hair. Roman tried to break it up by pulling Tayla off of her. "Get off of me," said Tayla before she pushed Roman off of her. She went back to hitting Natalia in the face. Natalia tried to cover her face but Tayla was getting in some good punches. "You whore. You think you're going to come in here and destroy my family and f**k my husband? I'll kick your ass first," yelled Tayla as she continued to hit Natalia. Roman managed to pull a kicking and punching Tayla off of Natalia. Her arms were flailing and her legs kicking as he had her in mid-air. She wriggled loose from his tight grip. He was shocked that she was strong enough to break free from his hold. Tayla ran over to Natalia as she laid on the kitchen floor and started kicking her as she yelled, "stupid slut!" She continued to kick her as Natalia cried out in pain. Roman pulled Tayla away and she fought to get away. She wasn't done with Natalia and she wasn't done teaching her a lesson. Tayla felt her eye swelling up already from one of Natalia's punches and could taste the blood from her lip. "F**k," said Tayla as she snapped out of her rage. She broke down into tears and Roman wrapped his arms around her turning her around as she cried on his shoulder. She had never once been brought to that point of rage in her life. She was surprised with herself. It was the sight of seeing Natalia kissing her husband that did it. "Natalia, you're fired!" she said. "Roman, get that trash out of here."

"Okay," he said knowing not to say no to Tayla. He helped Natalia up off the floor and saw the number Tayla had done to her. He never thought that Tayla would be capable of doing something like that to anyone. She was always so laid back and calm but she had changed. She had changed a lot. Roman was nice enough to help Natalia clean herself up before he made her leave.

"I will call police," said Natalia as she stood on the front porch.

"I wouldn't do that," said Roman.

"I call the police," she said before she stumbled away. Roman shut the door behind her and shook his head. That was the last thing Tayla needed.

Roman went into the kitchen to get Tayla some meat to put on her eye and then went down the hall to the bathroom where Tayla was standing at the sink cleaning herself up. She splashed water on her face and noticed she had a small cut on her forehead, a cut lip and a black and blue eye. "You f**ked her up," said Roman as he walked into the bathroom and handed her the meat to put on her eye.

"Thanks," she said. "I can't believe you had the nerve to kiss her in our house. I'm glad I came home when I did or you would have had her on the kitchen floor. What the f**k, Roman."

"Tayla, I swear to you that I did not kiss her. She came on to me and kissed me. I kept trying to get away from her but she trapped me in the kitchen. I told her to stop but she forced herself on me. That's when you came in. I swear I did not kiss her. She kissed me."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes," he said, "because it's the truth."

"And here I am telling Bo that we can't hang out anymore. And you're here making out with our nanny."

"You told Bo that you couldn't hang out anymore?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Because you don't want me to. I want to make us work, Roman."

"Oh," he said, "Tayla, I swear on Lia's and Leilani's lives that I did not kiss her. She came on to me. I made mistakes in the past but I will never make that mistake again. You, Lia and Leilani are the ones that mean the most to me. I can't hurt you again and I will not hurt them. I don't need them googling me one day looking at my faults seeing how I fucked up everything. I swear, Tayla, I did not kiss her."

Tayla listened to his words and looked into his blue green eyes as she held the meat on her eye. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear the truth in his voice. She had heard him lie before and this time he was not lying. She knew he would never swear on their daughters' lives if he was lying. "I believe you," she said. "I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry," he said as he walked over to the cabinet to get out stuff to clean up her cuts. "I'm truly sorry. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry that I was out with Bo. I shouldn't have been and I'm sorry. I just wish you would give him a chance and get to know him. He's not as bad as you think."

"I don't know," he said. "I don't trust him," he said as he poured peroxide onto a cotton ball. "This may sting," he said as he put it to the small cut on her head. She flinched and he said, "sorry," before he blew on it. He then put a band aid on it. He then took a Q-tip of peroxide to clean her lip. "You did quite the number on her," he said as he put everything away.

"She deserved it the slut," she responded.

"I think you may have broken some of her ribs, maybe broke her jaw and her nose. You jacked her up."

"I am not sorry," she said, "if that's what you want me to say," as she stood up.

"Okay," he said as he followed her out of the bathroom, "but you should know she said she's calling the police."

"F**k her," she said, "she's not going to do anything."

"I don't know, Tay," he said as they walked into the living room. They sat down on the couch together. Roman wrapped his arm around her. "I know my woman is tough."

Tayla smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Are we always going to be f**ked up?"

"No," he said. "I hope not. I think that after 10 years we can get through anything. I know we have bad times but I wouldn't say we're f**ked up."

"I don't' know you beat up Bo for coming here and I just kicked Natalia's ass for kissing you; a real bad ass fucked up couple," she said as she played with his wedding ring.

"No we just love each other enough to fight for what we love and to protect who we love. I never saw you fight anyone like that."

"Because normally I wouldn't but when she smiled at me it was too much."

"Yeah," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "She started coming on to me outside. I came inside and she followed me."

"I told you she wanted you."

"I should have listened," he said, "so what are we going to do now about a nanny?"

"I don't know for now my mom would be willing to watch them," she said.

"And so would my mom," he said. "I mean it is only temporary until we find a new nanny."

"Yeah preferably one that's not going to try to sexually harass my husband," she said. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too, I'm going to try to be a better husband. I mean any woman that will fight like that is a keeper," he said with a laugh. "I fucking love you."

"So guess what."

"What?" he asked.

"I had my first tryout match today against Summer Rae."

"How did that go?"

"Awesome! I won and I have my first NXT match tomorrow night on the network."

"Tay, that's great. I am so proud of you," he said before he kissed her lips softly.

"Ow," she said.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm just so excited for you."

"Thanks. I can't wait. Bill told me it won't be long before I'm in WWE."

"That's really good news," said Roman.

"I love it, Roman. It was so amazing. I can't wait to be with you in the company. I'm ready now."

"Good," he said with a smile. "How'd you win?"

"The spear," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said, "you're pretty good at that spear. You should try the superman punch. Hell, you superman punched Natalia."

"How awesome of a tag team would we be?" she asked.

"A pretty good one. Is that what you want to do? Do you want to be a tag team?"

"Yeah," she said. "I think it would be awesome. Why should I be held back because of being a woman? I can do it."

"That's not a bad idea," he said, "I'm going to say something to Hunter. I think we would be the first mixed tag team in years. Are you sure you can wrestle men though?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm not scared to."

"All right," he said. "She jacked up your eye," he said as he touched it. It was already turning blue and purple as well as swelling up.

"Eh," she said, "I'm not worried about it. I will survive it."

"I know," he said as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "The babies are asleep. How much time do you think we have?" he asked.

"Um 20 minutes tops," she said with a smile.

He thought about it and said, "I can work with that. Let's go," he said as they got up from the couch.

They were half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Roman.

"Okay," said Tayla as she stood on the stairs as Roman ran to the door, "and whoever it is get rid of them. We only have 20 minutes."

"All right," he said as he opened the door. His heart sank when he saw two police officers standing at the door. "Hello officers, can I help you?"

"Is there a Tayla Reigns here?"

"Yes," said Roman.

"Can we see her please?" asked one of the officers.

"Tay," said Roman, "someone wants to see you."

Tayla made her way down the stairs. She could tell by the look on Roman's face it was serious. "yes?" she asked before she saw the police officers standing there.

"Tayla Reigns, can you please step outside?" asked one of the officers.

"Tay, just do it," said Roman knowing what was about to happen.

Tayla stepped out on the porch and the officer said, "Tayla Reigns, you are being charged with the assault of Natalia Petrov," he pulled out his handcuffs and hand cuffed Tayla. "You have the right to remain silent whatever you say or do will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one one will be appointed to you." Tayla remained silent as they took her to the police car. This wasn't the first time she had been in this situation as she had been arrested once on a DUI charge.

Roman followed them out to the car, "I will call our lawyer," he said as he watched them put his wife into the police car. He watched the officer get in the car and drive off. "F**k," he said.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	20. Perfect ?

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Tayla was sitting in a dingy jail cell on a metal bed with a thin mattress with two other women. Tayla was keeping to herself as the two women kept looking at her. She wouldn't look up at them because she didn't want any trouble well any more trouble than she was already in. She sat quietly hoping that Roman would bail her out soon or that her lawyer would show up. The women with her in the cell looked like they had just murdered someone and they were a lot bigger than Tayla was. "What did you do, Pretty Girl?" asked one of them.

"I beat up my nanny," she said.

"You beat up your grandma?" asked the girl.

"No," she said, "I beat up my kids' nanny the woman we hired to watch them."

"Oh you're one of those women?" she asked. "One with all the money in the world."

"Not really," she said.

"What did your nanny do? Hurt your kids?"

"No," she said, "kissed my husband."

The woman let out a laugh, "I stabbed the woman that kissed my husband," she said. Tayla inched away from her.

"You killed someone?"

"Not purposely," she said, "she ran into my knife."

"Oh," said Tayla as she was uncomfortable. She was hoping more at that moment someone would come and get her.

A guard came to the door, "Tayla Reigns."

"Yes," she said as she stood up.

"You're free to go. The charges have been dropped. You're free to go."

"Thank God," said Tayla as she hurried out of the cell.

She was greeted by Roman and the girls as she reached the lobby. "Tayla," he said as he hugged her.

"Roman," she said hugging him back. "She dropped the charges."

"I know," he said, "it cost me a few dollars."

"How much?"

"It doesn't matter you're free. You don't need this keeping you from getting into WWE or need this on your record," he said as Tayla got her belongings. "So how did it feel to be back in jail?" he asked as they walked to the car.

"I hated it like I did last time," she said, "this time they put me in a cell with someone that murdered someone. It was scary."

"Wow," said Roman, "that's pretty crazy. I didn't think they let murderers in with anyone else."

"They did today," she said. "Never again."

"I would hope not," he said as he opened the car door for her after putting the girls in their carseats. "My bank account can't take it."

"So you actually paid her to drop the charges?" asked Tayla.

"Yeah," he said, "It's not a big deal."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yeah," he said, "but I didn't want my wife sitting in jail."

"Good point," she said. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said as he took her hand as he drove them home. "Your mom called."

"Great," said Tayla. "What did she say?"

"She's coming over tomorrow to visit," he said with a smile.

"Seriously?" asked Tayla.

"Yeah. I tried to stop her but she insisted. She wants to see the girls so I couldn't really say no."

"And what about my face?"

"I don't know," said Roman. "She's going to be upset."

"You think?" asked Tayla. "You know how she is."

"Yeah I know," said Roman. He was just as nervous about seeing Tayla's mom as she was. They never did have the best relationship and her mom pretty much hated him. He was never good enough for Tayla in her eyes even though he had proved over and over again that he was. He was not looking forward to the next day.

The next morning Tayla and Roman rushed to get their house into some type of order. They didn't want Tayla's mom to find anything to pick at even though no matter how perfect the house was she would find something to complain about. They were scrubbing floors, cleaning bathrooms, dusting and vacuuming every inch of the house. They made it shine. The entire house was spotless when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Tayla. She walked over to the front door, took a deep breath before opening the door. "Mom," said Tayla.

"Hello," said her mom. "What on Earth happened to your face?" she asked as she walked into the house.

"I had a little bit of a confrontation yesterday," she said.

"Interesting," she said as she made her way further into the house. "This place is beautiful. I'm glad to see Roman is finally showing his worth."

"Mom," said Tayla, "stop."

"It's the truth," she said as they made their way to the living room. "Roman," she said as she saw him sitting on the floor with the girls.

"Hi," he said as he stood up. He went to hug her but she put her hand out to shake. "How are you?"

"Good," she said, "how are you?"

"Good," he responded.

"So I heard you let my daughter have a little confrontation yesterday. Look at her beautiful face."

"I know," said Roman taking full blame for everything that happened. "But at least the girl dropped the charges."

"Charges?" asked her mom. "You went to jail?"

"Yes," said Tayla as she gave Roman a look for telling that information.

"Tayla Nadine," she said, "you didn't learn from your previous stint in jail?"

"I have, it's just stuff happened that really upset me. I didn't expect her to call the police but she dropped the charges so there isn't anything to be upset about."

"You were arrested," she said, "how does that reflect on your father and me? You should have learned your lesson the first time."

"I know," she said. "So would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"No thank-you. I just want to see my granddaughters. What are their names again?" she asked.

"This little one here is Atalia," said Roman as he picked Lia up from the floor as she wore a blue dress with a blue flower headband in her hair.

"Atalia huh?" she asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"It is a Samoan name," said Roman. "But we call her Lia for short."

"Well, why didn't you just name her Lia then?" she asked.

"Because my father wanted to name her Atalia," he said.

"Oh yeah."

"And this little girl is Leilani," said Tayla as she picked her up from the floor as she had on a green dress and a green flower headband in her hair.

"They are beautiful," she said, "but why are they in blue and green? They are girls," she said. "They should be wearing pink and purple."

"I'm not into the whole pink and purple thing," said Tayla as Leilani let out a squeal. "She agrees," said Tayla as she handed her to her mom. "What do you want them to call you?"

"Nana is fine," she said as she sat down with Leilani.

"Okay," said Tayla.

"And they have their ears pierced?" she asked. "What is wrong with you for putting your child through such pain."

"It's family tradition," said Tayla. "Roman and I are trying to keep them in touch with their Samoan roots."

"And what about our Hawaiian roots?" she asked.

"We are doing those too," said Tayla. "Leilani is a Hawaiian name. Plus our cultures are pretty similar."

"Whatever you say," she said. "So what's this I hear about you being a wrestler now? Didn't you learn your lesson about that yet? I mean you were just kidnapped by wrestlers."

"I know but I love it," said Tayla. "I had my first match yesterday and I have my first match tonight. I love it so much."

"I still think Roman put you up to it just like I think Roman had a lot to do with your kidnapping."

"Roman didn't put me up to anything. And he didn't have anything to do with my kidnapping."

"It's convenient that it happened after you two had a fight."

"I didn't have any part in it," said Roman. "You can't blame me for that."

"I will always blame you," said her mom. "I find you to be at fault."

"I'm not going to have a fight with you about this," said Roman. "I love my wife and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"That's what you say." Leilani took that time to throw up her peaches on Tayla's mom. "Oh, Tayla," she said. "Take her. She threw up on me."

"She didn't mean it," said Tayla as she took Leilani from her mom. "I am sure you have been thrown up on before," she said as she handed her a towel. "She is just a baby."

"This is an expensive outfit," she said as she wiped off the throw up. Roman gave Leilani a high five and she let out a giggle. Tayla smiled at him but mouthed for him to stop but she was just as happy that Leilani did that.

"Sorry," said Tayla as she shook her head. "I was going to see if you were willing to watch the girls for us while I work and Roman works but if you can't handle a little throw up I don't think you're able to."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Tayla, "but I don't think you can handle them both so we'll just ask Roman's mom to do it."

"No," said her mom, "I'll do it."

"Okay," said Tayla. "But you can't get upset if they drool on you or throw up on you or anything else."

"I won't," she said. "I thought you had a nanny?"

"We did," said Tayla, "but I beat her up."

"Why?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. She got what she deserved," said Tayla.

"Oh," she said, "I just wish you wouldn't be wasting your life as a wrestler. I think you should go to medical school."

"I don't want to go to medical school," she said, "I want to be a wrestler and that's what I'm going to do."

"But you're so smart. Why would you waste that to fight in the ring? You're a girl."

"I know I'm a girl," said Tayla. "But that doesn't mean I have to wear dresses and do all that girly stuff."

"Technically you should be at home with your daughters."

"Here we go," said Tayla, "the stay at home mom speech. I thought about it but I chose to do wrestling. The girls are going to be with us and I can still be a mother. A woman can have a career and raise children."

"Well, are you two having more children?" she asked.

"NO," said Tayla as Roman said, "Yes."

"Hmm," she said, "it seems like you have different opinions."

"I don't want another child," said Tayla as she looked at Roman. "I told you I was not going to have another baby. I'm happy with the two miracles we do have. I am done."

"But I want one more maybe even two more," he said. "I want a big family."

"I think our family is perfect the way it is," she said, "we don't need a big family."

"I want another baby, Tayla," he said. "Actually two more."

"Two more? Are you crazy?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I just love being a dad."

"Tayla," said her mom, "I think you should have more kids."

"I don't want any more kids. I am done. Lia and Leilani are the only two I need. They are perfect."

"Well, it's going to happen," said Roman. "I know it will."

"That's what you think," said Tayla. "Because as far as I am concerned it isn't."

"You can't stop fate," said Roman. "If it happens it happens."

"It won't," she said.

"We'll see," said Roman.

"Can we not have this argument?"

"We are going to need to talk about it some time."

"There is nothing to talk about. My mind is made up," said Tayla.

"Okay," said Roman. He was going to let it go for now but he would bring it up again at another time. He loved being a father and he wanted more children. He had always wanted a big family and since they had the money and the life for it he wanted it even more. Tayla on the other hand didn't want a big family. She was happy with the way things were. Everything was going smoothly with the two girls. She didn't want to go through the strain of trying for another baby again. It was too exhausting for her. She felt everything was perfect the way it was. She was going to be a wrestler, they had two kids they never thought they would have and things were going okay with Roman. Life was how it was supposed to be; perfect.

***A/N: so what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. How long can perfect last for Roman and Tayla? We are about to find out. :)**


	21. We'll Be Okay

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

That evening Tayla, Lia, Leilani and Roman arrived at Full Sail University for Tayla's first NXT show. "How are you feeling?" asked Roman as she got ready backstage.

"Nervous," she said. "Really nervous. This is a lot different than performing at the training facility."

"You'll get past that nervousness," said Roman. "You just need to relax."

"No one is even going to know who I am," she said.

"But they will," said Roman. "Your job is to go out there and make a name for yourself. Let them know who Tayla Reigns is," he said with a smile.

"I plan to," she said. "Were you nervous your first time?"

"Of course everyone is nervous their first time but you can't let it take over because if you do you're going to make mistakes. That's the last thing you want to do. You don't want to blotch any moves or make a bad performance or everyone is going to think you don't belong here but you do. You definitely belong here. Do you know what moves you're going to use tonight?"

"Yeah," she said as she laced up her boots. "I have a list."

"Good," he said. "Entrance music?"

"Bill has some for me. I haven't heard it yet but he said I will like it."

"Good," he said, "well, we're going to let you finish getting ready. We'll be front row cheering you on. Tell Mommy good luck."

"Thanks, Lia and Leilani," she said as she kissed each of them. "Thanks, Ro," she said before she kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before he walked out of her locker room.

Tayla was really nervous as she made her way to the curtain for her debut. She stood behind the curtain cracking her neck and stretching her legs. She was ready to wrestle but her stomach was filled with butterflies and her heart was racing. Her palms were wet from her sweat and she felt her legs go weak. She jogged in placed to strengthen them up and did some tuck jumps to wake them up. She continued to stretch as Bo Dallas made his way through the curtain. "Good luck, Tay," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said with a smile of her own.

Tayla stood at the curtain waiting for her music to cue. She jumped in place to shake the nervousness out of her. She heard the music blare out and she came through the curtain. She looked around the arena and saw there weren't nearly as many people there as she thought but she was still nervous. There was very little crowd reaction for her because no one knew who she was except that she was Roman's wife. She made her way down to the ring and Roman could see the nervousness was written on her face. He wanted her to relax. Tayla climbed the stairs and climbed into the ring. She walked around the ring and stood up on turnbuckles but still to very little reaction. She stood waiting for Paige. When Paige's music cued the crowd went crazy. She was definitely a fan favorite. Tayla watched her make her way to the ring and climb in. Paige did her thing before she walked over to the ref. The ref had the bell rung and Tayla locked up with Paige. Paige took the upper hand for quite a while and Tayla took a few bad bumps in the ring. The fans were cheering Paige on but as Tayla gained the upper hand Roman got a Tayla chant started throughout the arena. Tayla was throwing punches, doing drop kicks and anything she could think of. The more moves she did the more the crowd got behind her. She felt like she was home. Her nervousness went away and she suddenly felt like she had been doing this all her life. She caught Paige off guard with a version of the Superman punch followed by a spear that was just as intense as Roman's. Tayla covered Paige, "1," yelled the crowd as the ref's hand went down to the canvas, "2," they yelled, "3!" Tayla was in shock. The bell rang and she stood up. The ref took her hand and raised it in victory. Her first real match was a success and the crowd was suddenly behind her. Roman handed each of the girls to the security guard and climbed over the barrier.

He climbed the stairs and got into the ring with his wife. "Good job," he said as he gave her a hug followed by a kiss.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. The security guard walked the girls over to the ring and they each took one of them and celebrated in the ring before they got out and made their way to the back. Roman couldn't have been more proud of Tayla at that moment.

"Good match," said Bo with a smile as she walked passed him.

"Thanks, Bo," she said but Roman just glared at him telling him to back off. "You know I just beat the NXT Divas champion right?" she asked Roman.

"I know," he said, "that means you could be on your way to being the NXT divas champion."

"I hope," she said.

After the show Roman and Tayla went out to get something to eat with the girls. "You did awesome," said Roman.

"Thanks," she said. "I heard you get the Tayla chant going."

"Well, no one was really behind you so I had to do something."

"Yeah," she said, "but they were behind me at the end."

"Because you are amazing," he said, "I would have thought it was in your blood if I didn't know any better. You have natural talent."

"Thanks," she said. "Just imagine what are girls are going to be like. Think they're going to follow in our footsteps?"

"I don't know," he said eating a French fry. "That's one thing my dad always told me that it was always my choice on what I wanted to do and he would support me in anything I chose. You know this I was going to be a football player but then I chose wrestling. My dad wouldn't have cared either way. If Lia and Leilani choose to follow in our footsteps then they do if not it doesn't matter. I'll support them no matter what."

"Me too," said Tayla. "Roman, I want to tell you something."

"What?" he asked.

"Things have been so crazy the last couple days from us fighting about Bo to me beating up Natalia but the other day when I went to the grocery store something happened."

"What do you mean something happened?" he asked.

"I was walking the store and I felt like I was being followed except every time I turned around no one was there. I saw two men in hoodies and black walk toward the registers. I was so nervous I hurried to get finished, paid and left. When I got to the parking lot they were sitting out in their car watching me. When I pulled out of the parking lot they followed me. I tried to lose them but I couldn't. They followed me all the way to the front gate of our community. It was weird."

"What?" he asked. "Why are you just telling me now? Who was it?"

"Things have been crazy," she said. "I didn't get a chance and I don't know who it was. I couldn't tell but there were two of them."

"And this is why I didn't want to leave you alone," he said. "Did they say anything to you?"

"No," she said, "they just followed me."

"I wish you would have told me sooner," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just scared a little," she said. "I think we should be okay because no one can really get into our community it's when I'm out that I'm worried about."

"Do you want a bodyguard?"

"No," she said, "I don't."

"Then what do you want, Tay? I can't have you going out by yourself with people following you. Was it Bray and Dean?"

"I don't know," she said. "I told you I don't know who it was."

"Did it look like them?"

"I couldn't tell," she said, "the only thing I was worried about was getting Lia and Leilani home safely."

"This is crazy," he said, "I don't even know what to do. I would feel better if you had a bodyguard or something."

"I don't want one that's too weird for me," she said. "I think I will be fine. It just happened that one day. It hasn't happened since."

"But it happened, Tay. It could happen again and next time you may not be so lucky. I would feel better if you didn't go out alone anywhere."

"Roman, after everything happened I promised myself that I would not let anything keep me from living my life normally and I'm not going to. I will not get a bodyguard. I will be fine."

"Tay, I'm just worried. I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I would have but you were too busy yelling at me about Bo and then getting hit on by our nanny. I didn't exactly get the time."

"I know but you should have told me days ago. I just don't believe all this. I want to know who it was. Bo Dallas probably had something to do with it."

"You don't know that," she said. "I don't think he did."

"You never know," said Roman, "there is just something about that guy. I don't trust him."

"You don't trust him because you're scared he's going to pull what Natalia pulled on you on me."

"True," he said. "But I have to be cautious. I don't trust anyone anymore."

"Ro, I will be fine. It only happened once. I doubt it will happen again. They were scared away by the guard at the gate."

"But that doesn't mean they can't find you at the performance center or anywhere else. Just be careful, Tay, and if anything does happen don't be afraid to spear anyone. I just don't believe this."

Tayla could tell that Roman was scared by the look on his face. "Trust me, Ro, I'll be fine. We're going to be okay."

"All right," he said. "I just worry about you. If anything happens to you or the girls I will never forgive myself for not being there."

"We will be okay," said Tayla, "I promise. Don't worry. They are not that crazy to pull it all over again."

"I just don't like it," he said, "maybe I should take some more time off."

"No," said Tayla, "you don't need to do that. Don't take any time off. Everything is going to be okay." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. She was still spooked from being followed and everywhere she went she was worried that it would happen again. She didn't want to tell Roman but she didn't feel safe anywhere or anytime.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. Her Whole World

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much.**

Roman knocked on the outside of Triple H's door. "Come in," said Hunter. Roman turned the doorknob and walked into Hunter's office. "Hey, Roman," said Hunter. "What brings you to my office?" he asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," answered Roman.

"Oh okay, have a seat," said Hunter. Roman walked over and sat down on the couch. "What's up?"

"It's about Tayla," he said.

"What about her? I saw her match against Paige the other night. She did a great job of course there is always room for improvement like getting rid of nerves and being more comfortable in the ring but other than that her moves were clean, she can sell like a pro. She managed to get the crowd behind her which is awesome. It was a good match."

"It was," said Roman with a smile. "She loves it."

"I can tell," said Hunter. "So what's up?"

"Tayla and I have been talking about her coming to WWE."

"Okay," said Hunter.

"She told me she wants to be different than the other divas. She made mention of us being a tag team and going for the tag team titles."

"I don't know," said Hunter. "A tag team?"

"Yeah," said Roman.

"That wasn't the exact plan we had for you two."

"So your plan is to just have her be my valet and accompany me to the ring and never really display her talent?"

"Well, our plan for YOU is to be a singles competitor and you're a big name in the company right now. You're in the middle of your push. We have big plans for YOU. We plan to have you win the Royal Rumble, headline Wrestlemania and win the championship. That's what we have planned for you. As for Tayla we want her to be your valet but we also want to get her in the Divas division. We want you two to be single competitors."

"I know but think about it. We don't have a big tag team division right now. We have very few tag teams in the company right now so why not make a new tag team. This is what my wife wants to do and I don't think it's a bad idea. It is something different. How many inter-gender tag teams are there and how many of them have won the tag team titles. WE can still do the singles thing but we want to be a team also."

"Do you think Tayla can wrestle men that are 200-300 lbs. What is she like 100lbs?"

"125lbs," said Roman, "but she's strong. When we're in the gym lifting she can lift almost as much as I do. It's pretty impressive. She has also speared me. She's stronger than she looks."

"125 lbs," said Hunter. "And you want her facing guys like Ryback and Axel? Even Jack Swagger? You think that's a good idea?"

"I think she can handle it and I know she can do it. I think it's something different. You're always talking about introducing something new and doing what's best for business. This is something new and I think it would be best for business. How many little girls would start looking up to Tayla and saying that they could do what she does or want to do what she does? We're in a different era," said Roman. "An era where women aren't the weakest sex any more and more women are powerful and start to follow a different path in life. Even Disney movies are making the change of a woman's behavior."

"You mean like Brave?"

"Yeah," said Roman, "the princess didn't need a man and she wanted to do archery. Tayla could be like that. Tayla could be the new WWE Diva. How many divas do you need to go around wearing skimpy clothes, wrestling other women and never really taking risks. When is the last time we had a female wrestler that could and would step into the ring with men? It's been a long time."

Hunter rubbed his chin and cleared his throat. "You know what you're absolutely right. All our divas are just about the same. WE need change and need something different. I like this idea of you two being a tag team. I will run this idea by Stephanie and some members of creative to see what they think. If they agree then we may have a new tag team if not I'm sorry."

"So you're going to consider this?"

"Yes," said Hunter. "I think it's a good idea and it is best for business. As soon as I talk to them I will get back to you. Okay?"

"Okay," said Roman with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Hunter.

Roman felt accomplished after talking to Hunter. He wanted Tayla to do her thing in WWE. This is what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a tag team and he felt that with her spear and his spear they could dominate the tag team division. Tayla wasn't a weakling she was actually the strongest woman he knew. He didn't just think that because she was his wife he knew it was true. He was even willing to put his push on hold so that him and Tayla could work together. He had a lot of hope that Hunter, Stephanie and the creative team would agree and allow it to happen. There wouldn't be anything cooler to him than being the first inter-gender tag team in the WWE to hold the tag team titles. He walked back to his locker room to get dressed and ready for his match later that night.

Tayla arrived home after training at the performance center and she was exhausted. She had done a lot of weight lifting and running as well as a lot of in the ring training. Her body hurt so much by the time she was done she was ready to go home and just take a hot bath and relax for the night and watch her husband on RAW. She walked into the house, shut and locked the door behind her. "Mom," she said, "I'm home." She walked into the living room to see her mom sitting on the couch while Lia and Leilani were sitting in their walkers. "Hey baby girls!" she said in a high pitched tone before giving them each a kiss. They both smiled at her as she sat down on the couch. "How were they?"

"They were good," said her mom. "Lia is a little fussy tonight. I'm not sure why but she's really fussy. They've eaten and have gotten their baths. They are probably ready for bed."

"What did you give them to eat?"

"I gave them the sweet potatoes and pears," she said.

"Okay," said Tayla. "Thanks."

"No problem. You look exhausted."

"I am," she said. "I worked hard tonight."

"I can tell," said her mom. "You need to get some sleep tonight."

"I'm going to try," she said. "If the two bottle monsters let me. They still wake up to eat in the middle of the night. It's exhausting."

"They're growing," she said.

"Yeah," said Tayla, "it's hard to believe they were once only 1 ½ and 2 lbs. I never thought I would be able to see them like this. They're special."

"They are," said her mom. "You two did a great job."

"Thanks," said Tayla with a smile. "I think I'm going to put these little monsters to bed and take a hot bath. Are you staying tonight?"

"No," she said, "I'll help you put them to bed and then I'm going to go home."

"Are you sure? It's late."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to go home to your father tonight. We haven't seen each other for a couple days."

"Oh," said Tayla. "Let's get these monsters to bed," she said as they both got up from the couch. They each took a baby and took them upstairs to their nursery. They gave them each a pacifier before they each kissed the girls goodnight. Tayla turned on the baby monitor, turned off the light and shut the door as she left the room. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said, "thank-you for letting me babysit them."

"You're welcome," said Tayla. "you do a pretty good job and they love seeing their Nana."

"And nana loves seeing her girls all of them," she said, "Tayla even though you're 29 you're still my baby girl."

"Okay, Mom," she said as they walked down the stairs. "I'm your only child."

"I know so you're always going to be my baby. You'll understand it when your girls are older. No matter how old they get they will always be your babies."

"I know," said Tayla. "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night with me and then go out shopping tomorrow or something?"

"I'm sure. I'm going to go home and relax. And tomorrow I'm going to enjoy my day off by cleaning my house. I'll take a rain check on that shopping though."

"Okay," said Tayla with a smile. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Tay," she said as she had her hand on the doorknob. "Oh I almost forgot. The internet company was here. They told me to tell you they fixed the internet problems you were having."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tayla, "we weren't having any internet problems."

"I don't know. There were two guys from the internet/cable company that came in to work on the internet connection. Are you sure?"

"Mom, I'm sure. Roman and I weren't having any problems with the cable or the internet. That's weird."

"I don't know, Tayla, they said they had a call that you were having connection problems so they came out and fixed the problem."

"Okay," said Tayla with confusion. She didn't remember having any problems with her cable or internet so she wasn't sure what her mom was talking about. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," said her mom before she left.

As soon as her mom was out the door Tayla locked the door and walked into the living room. She pulled out her cell phone to call Roman. "Hey, Baby Girl," said Roman in his sexy deep voice.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "I have a question."

"Okay," he said. "What's up?"

"Did you call cable or internet company about any connection issues?"

"No," he said. "Are we having connection problems?"

"No, not that I know of."

"So why did you ask?"

"Because my mom said that there were two people from the internet/cable company that came to look at our connection. I didn't know what she was talking about."

"Did they leave a bill or anything?"

"I don't know," said Tayla. "It's weird."

"Yeah," said Roman, "they probably had some issues in the area and were just looking to make sure everything was working all right with our internet and cable. That's probably all it was."

"I guess," said Tayla but she wasn't having a good feeling about it. Something just didn't seem right. "Well, I'm going to let you continue to get ready for the show. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too," said Roman. "Goodnight and give the girls a kiss for me."

"I will," said Tayla. "Goodnight." She hung up the phone and walked upstairs to her bedroom and into the master bathroom to take a bath. Luna followed her into the bathroom and laid by the tub while she relaxed.

Tayla felt so refreshed when she stepped out of the tub. She wrapped the towel around her and went into her bedroom. She threw on a pair of shorts and a cami before she went downstairs to turn on the alarm. As her and Luna walked past the nursery Luna stopped and sniffed around the door before scratching at it. "Luna, stop before you wake them up come on," she said as she headed down the stairs. She walked through the house making sure all the windows and doors were locked. She walked into the doorway and turned on the alarm. She grabbed the baby monitor, turned off the lights and headed back upstairs to watch wrestling. Once again as Luna walked past the nursery she stopped and started to sniff at the door. This time while scratching on it she started to whimper and then bark. Tayla didn't know what was going on. "Luna, what is the matter? The girls are sleeping." Luna kept sniffing and whimpering at the door. Tayla let out a sigh and opened the nursery door. She turned on the light and showed Luna there was nothing to bark about. Luna ran into the nursery and started sniffing around. She went over to their closet and sniffed at the closet. She started to whimper and as she did one of the girls started to stir. "Luna let's go," said Tayla. She checked the girls and made sure they were still asleep before she carried the dog out of the nursery. She turned off the light and shut the door. She took Luna into her room and got into the bed. Luna started to act strange again. This time she was sniffing around the balcony door and around Tayla's closet. She whimpered at the balcony door so Tayla opened the curtains to show her that there was no one out there. She was getting spooked by Luna. She had never acted like that before. Tayla's heart started to race as she lay down in her bed. She called Luna up into the bed with her and turned on the TV. She managed to see Roman's match against Batista before she fell asleep.

Tayla was suddenly woken up in the middle of the night by hearing singing coming from the nursery.

**_"She's got the whole world in her hands, she's got the whole world in her hands, she's got the whole world in her hands, she's got the whole wide world in her hands she's got the whole world in her hands."_**

Tayla thought it was a dream and didn't get up at first and then she heard, **_"He's got the little bitty babies in his hands. He's got the little bitty babies in his hands. He's got the little bitty babies in his hands. He's got her whole world in his hands."_**

Tayla's heart raced and she had sweat pouring from her head. She jumped up out of the bed. She ran down the hall to the nursery. She flung the door open and turned on the light. Her heart stopped when she saw the sight in front of her; Bray Wyatt sitting in a rocking chair holding both of the girls on his lap. She let out a scream only to have a hand cover her mouth from behind.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	23. In His Hands

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

***WARNING! THERE ARE SOME INTENSE PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER! Please be aware. **

Tayla sat tied to a chair in the living room of her home. She tried to break free from the ropes tied on her wrists and ankles she just wasn't strong enough. She bounced in the chair trying to break free but she couldn't do it. Her daughters sat in their walkers while Bray Wyatt watched them. "Long time no see, Tayla," said Dean with a smile. "Glad to see you again."

"Shut up," said Tayla.

"Oooh. I'm so scared," he said. "Where's Roman at? Where's your husband?"

"You know where he is. How did you two get in here?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, "we're in."

"Obviously," she said. She would have fought Dean after he put his hand over her mouth but Bray threatened to hurt Lia and Leilani if she tried anything stupid. She did what she needed to do to make sure that they were not harmed at all. "So what's the point in all this?"

"To finish what wasn't done the last time," said Dean. "When is Roman coming home?"

"Tomorrow," she said.

Dean let out a laugh and said, "tomorrow, that means we have you to ourselves until tomorrow. How do you want to do this, Bray?"

"However you want to do it," said Bray. "Tayla, you have such a beautiful family," said Bray as he looked at the girls' pictures hanging above the mantle.

"And look at the perfect little family," said Dean as he looked at the family picture of Roman, Tayla and the girls in the center. "The perfect little family and the perfect little life it makes me sick," said Dean. Tayla rolled her eyes. "So Roman isn't coming home till tomorrow?"

"I just said that," she said with an attitude.

"Tayla, you have a smart mouth," said Dean before he slapped her across the face.

"Is that all you got?" asked Tayla, "because Paige and Summer Rae hit harder than that."

He slapped her again but harder and said, "was that hard enough for you?" Tayla didn't respond but her cheek was stinging from Dean's slap but she wasn't hurt. "Or how about this?" he asked as he slapped her harder. Tayla held back the urge to cry. She was not going to let him believe or know that he was hurting her. "Or this," he said as he started slapping her harder and harder. She didn't break and Dean got tired of slapping her. She wasn't fighting back or crying so there was no thrill for him. "You think you're tough?" She shrugged her shoulders. "ANSWER ME!" She still didn't respond. Dean started laughing. "Tayla, I see what you're doing. You're not going to make me change my mind."

"I didn't ask you to," she said.

"You know I could kill you right now and then kill your girls and let Roman come home to find you three dead OR I could wait till Roman comes home tomorrow and do it in front of him. I want him to watch you suffer. I want him to hear you scream and see you tortured. Then I want him to watch your daughters suffer. I want him to hear them scream. Then I want to watch him suffer while everything he loves fades away."

"Are you that jealous of my husband that you want to kill two innocent babies and an innocent woman? You're turning green," she said.

"You're funny, Tayla. You and Roman sit here in your little house in Tampa with your little girls thinking everything is so perfect. You are the talk of NXT and Roman is the talk of WWE. You two sit here on your high horses acting like you're better than everyone else and you're not. Roman was not the strongest member of The Shield. The man sucks. He is only where he is because of his daddy. He doesn't deserve to be pushed and he doesn't deserve to be anything in WWE. He doesn't deserve you and he doesn't deserve your kids. He deserves to be alone and deserves to suffer. He deserves NOTHING."

"Please," said Tayla, "your jealousy is pathetic. If you weren't so busy being jealous of Roman you might still have a job in WWE and you might actually be where he is headed. WE never claimed to be better than anyone and never claimed to have a perfect life. We wish our lives were perfect but because of you and Bray our lives are not perfect. Pull your head out of your ass, Dean, wake up and realize that you're nothing to Roman. He doesn't think about you nearly as much as you think about him. Look at you, you're pathetic. You didn't get what you wanted so you throw a tantrum and go after innocent people. We didn't do anything to you. You are truly pathetic. Maybe you were the weak link in The Shield."

"Pathetic?" he asked. "Pathetic is riding off your daddy's coat tails and riding off your husband's fame. That's pathetic."

"Whatever you say, Dean. Look at you. Do you see what jealousy has done to you. It has turned you into a coward. You have a woman tied to a chair slapping her across the face and her two children sitting in a walker. And you call Roman pathetic? Look at you. You're so obsessed that it has made you go crazy. You are nothing but a coward. I am not afraid of you, Dean. I am not scared of you at all."

"SHUT UP!"

"I see I struck a nerve," said Tayla with a smile. "The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"Bray, bring me one of those kids. I'm going to kill one of them right now." Bray grabbed Lia and brought her over to Dean. Dean took her from him roughly causing her to cry. "Say good bye to your mommy," he said as he held her upside down ready to drop her on her head.

"DON'T!" yelled Tayla. "DON'T hurt her."

"Oh you don't have anything smart to say?"

"Please put her down," said Tayla begging for her daughter's life. "I'll shut up. I promise."

"You better," he said. "Take this ugly child," he said giving her back to Bray. "Next time you smart off to me she's gone do you understand?"

"Yes," said Tayla. "I understand."

"Good," he said. "You know, Tayla, I always liked you. I liked you a lot. I always thought you were too good for Roman. I always thought you were too beautiful for him. I always wished I had met you first. I wished I could have you but I have a whole day to have you. I am going to make you scream and I'm going to make you wish I was yours. I am going to show you how much more of a man I am than Roman. That whole time he couldn't get you pregnant proved he was nothing but a little boy. I'm going to show you what a man can do." Tayla's heart sank into her stomach. She could not go through it again. It pretty much destroyed her the first time that she almost killed herself. This time would actually kill her. "And then when Roman comes home tomorrow. I'm going to kill you right in front of him." Tayla swallowed hard as Dean walked behind her and untied the ropes from around her wrists. He then walked in front of her and untied her ankles freeing her. He pulled a gun out from his back pocket, "don't do anything stupid or I'm going to shoot you and then your two precious girls. Do you understand?" Tayla nodded. "Get up," he said as he pulled up from the chair. He pulled her over to the couch and forced her to lay down. "Lay down!" he said forcefully as he held the gun at her head. Tayla did as he said. She laid down and Dean removed his shirt and towered over her. "You're going to like this, Tayla. I promise," he said with a smile. He leaned down and forced his lips onto hers. He began to kiss her neck and she suddenly felt dirty. The whole time he held the gun on her as his hands touched her in places that only Roman was allowed to touch. She resisted the urge to cry but it was so hard not to as she felt his hands in the most intimate places of her body. "Take off that shirt," he said as the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know," she said as she sat up.

"Bray," he said, "look."

Bray got up and looked out the window to see Bo Dallas standing at the door. "What is that little prick doing here?" he asked.

"Who is it?" asked Tayla.

"Bo," said Bray.

"Oh," she said. She wasn't sure if Bo was there to help her or them. She wasn't sure if Bo was there to hurt her too.

"Get him out of here," said Dean.

"Okay," said Tayla as she got up. She had her answer. Bo was not there to help them.

"And don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," she said as she walked to the door. She opened the door as Dean held the gun at the girls. She stepped out onto the porch so he couldn't see into the house. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering because you didn't come out to breakfast this morning. I thought maybe you were sick or something."

"I'm fine," she said giving him a look letting him know something wasn't right.

Bo read the look in her eyes and saw that she was in some type of trouble. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said but her eyes told Bo the truth. "You should go… Now."

"All right," he said giving her a strange look. "Have a good day."

"You too," she said before Bo walked away.

Tayla walked back into the house and Dean said, "good. Now get back on the couch but get those clothes off first." Tayla walked over to the couch and undressed herself shamefully. "Very nice," said Dean with a smile as his hand reached out and touched her breasts. "Very nice," he said before he unbuttoned his pants. He forced her onto the couch and straddled himself over her. She felt disgusted. Her cell phone began to ring. "Let it go," he said.

"It's Roman," she said. "If I don't answer it he'll know something is wrong."

Dean let out a sigh and said, "answer it but you know not to do anything stupid."

"I know," she said before she answered the phone. "Hey, Baby."

"Hey, Tay. How are you?"

"Good," said Tayla but Roman could hear that she wasn't in her voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she said. "I'm kind of busy right now. I have to go."

"Okay," he said suspiciously. "I have been thinking about what you said about the internet/cable people yesterday."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Me too," she said as she looked at Dean and Bray.

"Something isn't right about it. Just make sure you keep everything locked. I don't trust this situation."

"Me either," she said. Roman felt it in his body that something was wrong with Tayla and felt she was in danger. He just didn't know that as she talked to him she was being held hostage by Dean and Bray. "I really have to go."

"Well, I just want to let you know I just touched down in Tampa," he said, "I'll be home in about 40 minutes. Something isn't right."

"You're coming home?" she asked as she looked at Dean. Dean almost fell to the floor at the news.

"Yeah. I love you. I'll be home soon."

"Okay," said Tayla. "I love you."

Tayla hung up the phone and looked at Dean who had removed himself from her lap. "He's coming home?"

"I guess," said Tayla. "You two are really stupid. Coming to my house yesterday as cable and internet people like that wouldn't send a red flag to anyone. You two have got to be the dumbest criminals in the world."

"Shut up," said Dean. "Get dressed. I need to think about what I'm going to do. This isn't how it was supposed to work out."

Tayla shook her head and got dressed. "By the way, Roman will always be a bigger man than you are." Tayla was relieved that Dean hadn't violated her more than touching her.

"Shut up," he said as he put his clothes back on. Dean began to pace around the living room thinking about what to do next. Roman coming home had thrown him off his game. He had to speed things up. "Bray, go stand outside and when Roman gets here shoot him. We're doing things differently now," he said as he tossed Bray the gun. Bray did as he said.

"You are such a puppet," said Tayla as she watched Bray bend to Dean's demands.

"Get over here," said Dean as he pulled Tayla over to the door. "Bray, wait."

"What?" he said.

"I have a better idea," said Dean, "give Tayla the gun. She's going to kill Roman."

"What?" asked Tayla as Bray handed her the gun. "I can't shoot my husband."

"You will or I'm going to shoot you and then your girls. Either way you guys are going to die. You will do what I say," said Dean as he pulled out another gun. "And don't do anything stupid. Got it?"

"Yeah," she said as she stood by the door waiting for Roman to come home. She had to think of something to do because there was no way she could shoot her husband. She needed to come up with a plan quickly and handle Dean and Bray by herself.

Bo walked into his front door and pulled out his cellphone. He looked for Roman's cell phone number. Tayla had given it to him once in case anything would ever happen to her at the gym or in the ring while he wasn't there. Bo searched frantically for the piece of paper. He finally found the folded lined paper and read Roman's cell phone number. He put the numbers into his phone and called Roman. "Hello?" asked Roman as he didn't recognize the number on his phone.

"Roman, this is Bo."

"What do you want?" asked Roman.

"I was just down at your house. Something isn't right. I think Tayla is in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"She was saying she was okay but her eyes were saying she wasn't. Something is wrong," he said, "she didn't even come out to breakfast with us this morning. She told us she would be there but she wasn't. I don't know, Roman something isn't right."

"All right," said Roman. "I'm on my way home. I need you to get back down to my house. You're going to enter in through the basement door. There is a spare key hidden in the flower pot. Then you're going to grab my gun. That's hidden in a lock box in the basement. Whatever you do be as quiet as possible. The code is 27, 14, 38; three times left, two times right and one time left."

"Okay," said Bo. "I can do this."

"All right and I'll be home as soon as I can," he said. "You need to go faster," he told the taxi driver. "My wife is in trouble. Bo, go down there now."

"Okay," said Bo as he hung up the phone.

Roman called the security guard of their community and told him what was going on before he called 9-1-1. Roman was scared to death. He hoped that they would all get there before it was too late.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please Review and thank-you for taking the time to read.**


	24. Heroism

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much!***

******WARNING**** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE SCENES SO READ WITH CAUTION AND BE AWARE******

***Lastly I hope that you enjoy it***

Tayla stood by the door waiting for Roman to come home but she had already derived a plan on what she was going to do. Dean was sitting on the stairs watching her while Bray was in the living room with Lia and Leilani. Tayla could hear the girls crying because they were hungry but Dean would not let her go to feed them or change them. He was making her stay by the door so she could shoot her husband as he entered the house. Tayla was looking at the living room while Dean was looking out the front window. She saw Bo creeping into the living room. He held his finger to his lips telling her not to make a sound. He crept into the living room and snuck up behind Bray as he was standing by the girls. "What the f**k," said Bray loudly as Bo held the gun to his back.

"Shut up," said Bo.

"What is going on?" asked Dean as he turned to the living room.

"Nothing," said Tayla as she grabbed him to stop him from going into the living room. "You know what," she said. "You're right."

"About?" he asked as he kept looking to the living room as Bo was taking care of Bray.

"Roman," she said, "he isn't a man. You're much more of a man than he is or ever will be." She was trying to distract him. "I should have left him a long time ago for a man like you."

"Really?" asked Dean with a smirk. "I always knew you liked me. I could tell by the way you were always looking at me."

"Yeah," said Tayla, "I wanted you. I still want you," she said. "I need you," she said as she kept distracting him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she answered as she heard glass break in the living room.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "don't worry about it. Bray probably knocked something over. "Look at me," she said pulling his face so he was looking at her. Dean had a smile on his face as he moved closer to her. "You know what would really make Roman mad?"

"What?"

"Walking in to see me having sex with his best friend, that would kill him," she said with a smile.

"You might be right," said Dean.

"I know I'm right," she said as she pressed her lips against his. She kissed him as passionately as she could and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back with so much passion Tayla knew that he truly did want her.

As they stood at the door kissing and feeling all over each other Bo and Bray were fighting in the living room. Bo and Bray were rolling around on the floor punching each other. "This isn't your business, Bo. What are you even doing here?"

"Tayla is my business," he said, "she's my friend. You're not going to hurt her again. I'll make sure of that."

"You're going to let her down just like you have always let everyone down. You let mom down and you let your dad down. You have been nothing but an embarrassment to this family. You can't stop this," said Bray as he kicked the gun out of Bo's hand.

"No," said Bo as he reached for the gun. "I'm not going to screw this up." Bray kept pulling him further from the gun. Bo kicked Bray in the face as hard as he could breaking Bray's grasp of his foot. Bo ran over to the gun and picked it up. He pointed it at Bray as he sat on the floor holding his bloody nose. "Who is the screw up now?" asked Bo.

"You're not going to do anything," said Bray. "You don't have the balls to do anything to me."

"Don't test me," said Bo as he pointed the gun at Bray. His hand was shaking and his finger was on the trigger.

"You're scared," said Bray as he started to let out a laugh. "A coward. A coward like you've always been," he said. "You're not going to do anything to me. You can't shoot me. You don't have the power to shoot me." Bray continued to laugh at Bo. Bo was not backing down. He was filling up with rage the more Bray made fun of him. His hand shook and his finger sweating on the trigger. Bray continued to taunt him by singing and laughing. Bo couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger but the gun did not sound off. Bray laughed at him and said, "I told you that you would screw up. Bo, you're always going to be a screw up."

"Shut up," said Bo as he removed the safety. His hand continued to shake as he held the gun up at Bray again. Bray continued to laugh at him. It was getting to Bo and he couldn't take it anymore. This time he shot the gun releasing a bullet into Bray's chest and Bo fell backward onto the floor.

"What the f**k was that!" yelled Dean as he pushed Tayla away. He ran into the living room to see Bray laying on the floor and Bo sitting on the floor in shock. Tayla ran after him. "I told you not to do anything stupid didn't I Tayla?"

"I didn't do anything," she said. "I was with you."

"I don't know what kind of fool you think I am," said Dean as he pulled out his gun. "But I'm not a fool. I told you what would happen if you did something stupid. I told you, Tayla." He pointed the gun at Bo as he sat on the floor in shock and fired a shot into him. Tayla let out a scream as Bo fell to the ground. "Tayla, I warned you. Didn't I? I told you what was going to happen." He turned and pointed the gun at the girls.

"Don't, Dean, please don't," she pleaded as her heart raced in her chest. "Please don't. They are my life. Please don't hurt them."

"Shut up, Tayla, I warned you but you didn't take me seriously. Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I'm an idiot? Because I'm not Tayla. I know you and Bo were planning something. Then you thought you could play with my emotions by coming on to me while Bo took out Bray? What did you think was going to happen after that."

Tayla looked at her girls with tears in her eyes as Dean held the gun at them. They were silent. It was tearing Tayla apart yet she was frozen and couldn't do anything. She couldn't move and it took a lot for her to speak. She finally said, "I didn't. I told him to leave. I didn't. I didn't' bring him here. I promise." She was starting to choke on her words as she watched in horror a man with a gun pointed at her almost 7 month old babies. They were so young and so innocent.

"I warned you," he said as he pulled the trigger. Tayla let out a scream as Luna jumped from out of nowhere knocking the gun out of Dean's hand and causing him to fall to the ground. Tayla's eyes were closed and she was scared to open them after she heard the thud.

She opened her eyes to see that her daughters were safe and sound as Dean lay on the floor without his gun. Luna was standing over him as Tayla grabbed both of the girls and grabbed Dean's gun before she ran the girls upstairs. She hid them in her bedroom closet as she heard Dean running up the stairs. She locked her bedroom door and ran into Dean in the hallway. Dean grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the wall. Tayla let out a scream as she felt her back hit the wall full force. Dean was in a rage. He started punching Tayla in her face and in her stomach. He was angry. Tayla was trying to fight back but Dean was in too much of a rage. Tayla fell to the ground from the force of his punches. Dean violently started to kick Tayla in the stomach. His kicks connecting with her ribs each time and she cried out in pain. She tried to hold her ribs but his kicks were coming too fast and too hard. She cried and cried as he beat her in the hallway. "Where are they, Tayla?"

"I'm not going to tell you," she cried.

"I guess I'm going to kill you first and then find them," he said, "that's the new plan."

"Go ahead, kill me," she said, "I'd rather you kill me than kill my children. I would do anything for my kids even if it means death. Here," she said as she handed him the gun. He bent over and picked it up. He pointed it at her. "Go ahead, Dean, shoot me."

Dean stood over her and said, "that's too easy. You want to die. I'm not going to kill you now. I am going to watch you suffer and I'm going to make Roman watch you suffer."

"I'm already suffering," said Tayla. "But not as much as you," she said as she stood up. It took all her strength to get up and charge at Dean. She knocked the gun out of his hand and speared him to the ground. She started punching him in the face but he retaliated by knocking her off of him. She got up and tried to get away but he grabbed her by the arm as they reached the top of the stairs. He kicked her and let her fall down the stairs. She rolled down every single stair on her way down. She landed at the bottom of the stairs and laid there. Dean made his way down the stairs laughing as he saw her laying lifeless at the bottom of the stairs. Dean kicked at her but she didn't move. She didn't want to move. Dean laughed before he went into the kitchen to find a knife. He came back to the bottom of the stairs and Tayla was gone.

"TAYLA!" he yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?" She didn't respond so he started to roam around looking for her. He looked in the living room and looked out the front door. He ran upstairs but still couldn't find her. He went into the living room and started to look around for her. He could not find her anywhere. Tayla quietly came out of the living room closet as Dean left the living room. She quietly followed him into the dining room as he looked for her. He turned around right into the gun Tayla had pointed at him. "Oh Hey," he said. "I was looking for you."

"I know," she said. "I wanted you to."

"So what are you doing with that gun?"

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said as if he was amused. "I don't know what you're doing with that gun."

"Get in the living room," she said forcefully. Dean walked with his hands up in the air as Tayla held the gun on him to the living room. She forced him into the chair. Bo and Tayla worked together to tie him to the chair. "It's my turn to watch you suffer," said Tayla as she pulled the rope on his wrists as tight as she could causing him to scream out in pain. "For almost a year you made my life a living hell. You made me hate myself you made me want to die. I was suffering but I am done suffering, Dean. It's your turn."

"You talk a lot of lies, Tayla, you're not going to do anything. You're Tayla Reigns. The perfect and innocent Tayla."

"I'm not as innocent as you think," she said. "Bo, are you all right?" she asked as he was bent over in pain.

"Yeah it's just my arm, I'll be fine," he said.

Tayla walked around Dean as she pointed the gun at him. "What should I do? Should I kill you now or wait till Roman walks in and let him kill you. What should I do? The choices are endless. What do you think I should do?" she asked.

"I don't care," he said, "do whatever is going to make you feel better but that's going to be nothing."

"Shut up," she said before she slapped him across the face. "You're not in control here anymore. I am. I'm going to do things my way. It's not about Dean anymore. It's about Tayla. It's my show now. I want to see you suffer. I want to hear you scream. I want to see you die. Then I won't ever have to worry about you again. You controlled my life these last few months but you're not controlling me anymore. I am in control now," she said vindictively.

"Would you shut up and do something," he said, "you're giving me a headache. I'm in control, blah blah blah. Just shut up already and do what you're going to do. This is annoying me."

"Shut up," she said as she held the gun to his head.

Dean let out a laugh and said, "do it, Tayla, do it."

"No," she said.

"Oh come on," he said, "you're too scared to do anything. Just do something already my gosh."

"Shut up," she said with a warning.

"Just do whatever you're doing already. This is getting monotonous." Tayla moved the gun down to his chest and fired one shot into him. "AHHH" yelled Dean. "That f**king hurts."

He cried out in agonizing pain as Roman burst through the door and Tayla dropped the gun. "TAYLA!" he yelled as he ran into the living room to see his wife standing there in shock, Bray laying on the ground and Dean crying out in pain in the chair. "Tayla," he said as she was covered in blood. Tayla didn't move she was in shock. "Tayla," said Roman as he heard the sirens.

"Roman," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and she broke down crying.

"Shh. It's over now," he said, "It's over," he said as Dean sat laughing and crying out in pain.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	25. Recovery

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Tayla sat in the exam room with Roman and the girls. She was still in shock from shooting Dean. She never thought she would be capable of doing something like that. She realized she was the strongest she had ever been in her life at that moment. It was then she learned what it meant when people said you never know how strong you really are until being strong is the only choice you have to make. She had to be strong for her daughters to protect them and keep them safe. It was the mother instinct inside of her. She couldn't remember anything that happened after Dean was shot. She couldn't remember how she even got to the hospital. Everything had been a complete blur to her. The room was silent except for the girls eating as Roman fed them. They were so hungry. "Are you okay?" asked Roman as he broke the silence.

"I don't' know," she said, "but I am in so much pain right now and I have the worst headache."

"You did good today, Tayla. I'm proud of you. My wife is a bad ass," he said with a smile. "I'm just glad that you and the girls are safe now and alive."

"I wasn't sure we were going to be," said Tayla. "There were a few times I didn't think you would ever see us again. I was so scared."

"But you were so strong, Tay," he said.

"I guess," she said as a nurse came into the room. "I just want to get this blood off of me," she said feeling disgusted as she was covered in Dean's dried up blood. Her clothes were still covered in his blood and his blood had splattered onto her tan skin.

"Mrs. Reigns," said the nurse. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck and then it backed up and rolled over me again," she said.

"You look like you took quite the beating," she said. "I'm going to need your clothes for evidence. I have a gown for you to put on."

"Okay," said Tayla as the nurse handed her the gown. Tayla walked into a bathroom to change out of her blood stained clothes and into a hospital gown. Tayla came back out with her clothes in a bag and handed them to the nurse.

"Thank-you," she said. "Mr. Reigns, can you please leave the room so I can talk with your wife privately."

"I'd rather he stay," said Tayla. She didn't want Roman to leave her alone.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," said Tayla.

"Okay," said the nurse. "I have a few questions for you."

"Okay."

"Was there any sexual interaction between you and Mr. Ambrose?"

"He just kissed me and touched me but nothing else," she said.

"He didn't rape you?"

"No," said Tayla. "He tried but couldn't do it."

"Okay so we don't need to do a rape kit on you. We do have to test for diseases like HIV or Hepatitis since there was blood involved."

"All right," said Tayla as she held onto her ribs. They were hurting her so badly that she could barely breathe. "Can you look at my ribs?" she asked. "I think they are broken."

"We will," said the nurse. "I just have to do a blood test on you."

"Okay," said Tayla as the nurse prepared her for a blood test.

"So there is no need for Plan B?"

"No need," said Tayla. Her head hurt too much for her to have to repeat herself. She just wanted to get her ribs checked and go back home or wherever they were going because their family home was now a crime scene. Tayla winced as the nurse drew blood from her.

"All right," she said, "we're going to take these to the lab and we'll have the results in the next few days. We will give you a call when the results are in. Right now if there is HIV it may not show up right away so you will be tested again in 6 months. Okay, Tayla?"

"Okay," she said.

"What are you testing her for Hepatitis and HIV for?" asked Roman. "She didn't have sex with him."

"But there was blood exchanged," said the nurse. "We need to make sure no diseases were transmitted in the exchange."

"With all due respect," said Roman, "Dean was a wrestler we are checked regularly for diseases like this because of the threat of blood exchange in a match. I'm pretty sure he is clean."

"We are just doing our jobs," said the nurse.

"Well, do something to help my wife with her ribs and her headache. I think the blood tests can wait."

"We will do x-rays of her ribs and a cat-scan in a few minutes. Right now we need to focus on the diseases."

"I don't think there are any diseases," said Roman. He was losing his patience. He just wanted his wife to get the medical help she needed for her ribs and head. As a wrestler he knew how intense a rib injury could be and how dangerous a head injury could be. "Well, I think that a rib and head injury are a lot more important than checking for non-existent diseases."

"Have you been checked recently for a disease, Mr. Reigns?"

"I don't need to be checked for any disease," he snapped. "I just want you to take care of my wife. She has been through hell in the last few hours. She needs to get some rest and be with her family."

"All right," said the nurse ignoring Roman. "Mrs. Reigns, we will take you for an x-ray in a few minutes and then a cat scan. Is there anything else that is bothering you?"

"My jaw," she said, "but other than that I'm just sore."

"Okay we will x-ray that as well," she said, "I'm going to go take your blood work to the lab. I will be back to get you for the x-rays."

"Thank-you," said Tayla before the nurse left the room. "Roman, can you be a little nicer to people? She is just doing her job."

"I know but do you know how serious head injuries are, Tayla? You could be bleeding in the brain or something. You could have internal bleeding going on and she's worried about testing you for diseases. That could wait till after x-rays. You can die from internal bleeding."

"I'm pretty sure I don't have any internal bleeding," she said. "I'm sure it's just a concussion and broken ribs. Just relax. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. "I am just worried about you."

"I know," she said. "I know."

"So I talked to my mom and dad. They have offered to let us stay at their house for a couple days until we can get back into our home."

"Well, my mom offered too."

"Tay, I can't live with your mom for a couple days," he said.

"I want to be with my mom," she said, "I know she's not your favorite person but she is my mom and right now I want to be with her so can we please stay with her. Besides she isn't nearly as bad as she has been."

"Fine," he said, "but first negative word from her and we're leaving."

"Okay," said Tayla. "And you know what.."

"What?"

"It's going to be hell to get those blood stains out of the living room carpet."

Roman let out a laugh and said, "don't worry once the police do what they need to do I have someone going in there to tear up the carpet and put new carpet down. I am also ordering new furniture and having the walls painted. It will look like nothing ever happened."

"Good idea," she said, "I still don't know how they got in. I had everything locked. I should have paid more attention to Luna. She kept sniffing around the nursery but I told her nothing was there. She did the same in our room. I just thought she was being annoying. She knew and I didn't pay attention."

"Whether you paid attention or not they still would have done what they did. Didn't you have the alarm on?"

Tayla sat silently before she said, "not till after I got out of the tub."

"Tayla, that is the whole point of having an alarm so that you turn it on when you're home alone so that if someone does break into the house you know and can call for help."

"Who am I going to call for help? The security guards that didn't even know or realize anything strange was going on in our gated community? They let them in."

"Because they posed as service workers," said Roman, "but I know what you're saying. They were pretty useless unless Dean paid them off."

"It doesn't matter it's over now right? Is Dean dead?"

"I haven't heard. I just know that Bray is dead," he said as the nurse came in to take Tayla to get an x-ray and to get a cat scan done.

While Roman was waiting for Tayla he went to check in on Bo. Bo had been shot in the arm and was being tended to. Roman knocked on his door. "Come in," said Bo. Roman walked into Bo's room to see him sitting on the bed in a sling. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Roman. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. How is Tayla?"

"They took her for x-rays and for a cat scan," said Roman. "Did they get your bullet out?"

"Yeah. It hurt like hell," he said. "But I'm going to be okay."

"That's good. Bo, I'm sorry for being an ass to you," said Roman.

"Don't apologize," said Bo, "I understand why you would hate me. I would hate me too if I was you. I know you felt that I was a bad guy. I get it."

"I know and I feel like an ass for feeling that way. If it wasn't for you who knows what would have happened to Tayla or my girls. Thank-you, Bo."

"You don't have to thank me. I was useless. I shot Bray and then got shot by Dean. I was useless. Tayla is the one that took care of business. She kicked ass. She is the one that tricked Dean. She was even going to let him shoot her and kill her before he hurt the girls. She was so brave today. She did all the work. She saved me from bleeding out. She did it all. She's an awesome woman, Roman. You're lucky to have her for a wife."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "She is pretty bad ass."

"Yeah she is. You should have seen her fighting Dean and then having him tied to the chair. It was a completely different side of Tayla. One that I have never seen before."

"Tayla loves her children more than anything," said Roman. "There is nothing she wouldn't do for them. Even if it means killing someone or fighting someone that outweighs her by 100 or more pounds. I am proud of her."

"Me too," said Bo.

"So when are you making your WWE debut?"

"I was supposed to in a couple weeks but I am out of action for a month. I'll survive though."

"Does Tay know?"

"I didn't get to tell her yet. I was going to tell her today but everything happened."

"Oh," said Roman, "you better tell her. You're her best friend at the performance center."

"I know. I'll tell her but right now I think she should just rest and take care of herself."

"Well, I am going to let you go but I just want to let you know that if you need anything ask me. And I don't care if you talk to Tayla. She deserves a good friend like you."

"Thanks," said Bo with a smile.

"You're welcome," said Roman before he left the room. It was a bitter pill for him to swallow knowing that he was wrong about Bo the entire time. He had read him wrong the entire time. Bo turned out to be a pretty good guy.

Roman went back to Tayla's room and waited for her while the girls were sleeping. He was pacing waiting for them to bring her back. "I'm back," she said as they wheeled her into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have two broken ribs no internal bleeding though. I have a slight concussion and a bruised jaw. I am pretty banged up but the bruises should heal up in a few days and my ribs should heal up in a few weeks. I can't wrestle till they're healed which sucks."

"That's good," he said. "Are you allowed to go or do we need to stay?"

"They are getting my discharge papers. They taped me up and once I get my papers we can go. Did you talk to Bo?"

"Yes," said Roman. "He's doing fine. He is in a sling."

"Good," she said, "I'm glad he's all right."

"Me too," said Roman. "Tay, I am really proud of you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Tayla. Roman leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Just pick your best friends better next time."

"I will," he said.

"Has there been any word on Dean yet? Is he alive or dead or what?"

"I haven't heard a word," said Roman.

"Is it wrong of me that I hope he's dead?"

"No," said Roman. "This can't truly be over until he is."

"I know," she said.

They brought Tayla her discharge papers and her mom had brought her a change of clothes. "Tayla, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," she said to her mom.

"I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed with you."

"No, mom," said Tayla as they walked down the hallways to the hospital, "if you would have stayed you would have gotten hurt too."

"I know but I left you alone. I shouldn't have. I knew something wasn't right," she said.

"Mom, it is fine. I'm okay and the girls are okay. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Okay," she said as they reached the lobby of the hospital.

They stepped outside and it was a media circus. There were reporters and paparazzi everywhere waiting for them. Roman shielded his wife, his daughters and his mother in law as the paparazzi snapped pictures and the reporters asked Tayla questions. Their life had just hit a new level one they were not ready for. Roman got them into their car without any of them speaking one word to the reporters. Roman drove away and took them to Tayla's mom's house so they could relax and get past the last few horrible hours of their lives.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Don't worry this story is not over yet.. I still have a few more chapters I want to write before I focus in on the prequel. **


	26. Say What

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

A few days later Tayla and Roman were still staying at her parents' house. The police were still investigating their home and they were not allowed in it until they were done. Tayla and Roman rarely left the house because every time they did there were a team of reporters outside ready to ask them questions. They just wanted to be left alone but it was starting to get too hard. Tayla's parents were harassed each time they left or arrived home. When they were inside they kept the curtains closed because of invading paparazzi taking personal pictures of them. Tayla hated it. She didn't understand why she was so special or why they were so worried about everything that happened with her and Dean. They just wanted their privacy. Tayla and Roman had finally found out about Dean. He wasn't dead and was being held in the ICU and was pretty much on life support. He was hanging by a thread of life. Tayla wanted to go and cut that thread so that he would be gone and she would never have to worry about him again. Knowing he was still alive was very painful for her. She would not feel free from him until he was dead. Every day she was hoping would be the day they got the call he was gone.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Tayla's dad as they sat in the living room watching TV while Roman was in the kitchen feeding the girls.

"I still hurt," she said, "and I don't' feel well either."

"I know," he said. "I heard you up throwing up last night. Do you have the flu or something?"

"Roman thinks it's from my concussion but I could have the flu. I don't know. I just feel like crap. My ribs hurt and my head still hurts and now my stomach is all over the place."

"Do you want anything to drink? Any sprite or Gatorade or anything?"

"No," she said. "You should see me I am a whole hot mess. My ribs are dark purple and my stomach is too."

"I wish I could get a hold of this guy and kick his ass for what he did to my daughter," he said. "No one hurts my baby like this."

"I think Roman is the first in line to take care of him."

"Well, going by the reports I am hearing it sounds like you did a pretty good job of that yourself," he said with a smile. "You're my daughter."

"I obviously didn't do a good job since he is still alive. Why won't he die? It's driving me nuts. I just want him gone so that I can get on with my life with Roman. We're still dealing with the aftermath from the first time this is an added strain of stress on us."

"I think you two will be able to get through everything. I have never seen anyone love someone as much as Roman loves you."

"I know," she said with a smile. "He does love me a lot."

"He does," said her dad. "And he seems to be a good dad to the girls."

"He is. I won't deny him that. He is an awesome father. He wants to have another one but I am not ready at all for another one."

"You two need to enjoy the two you do have. They are special girls."

"Yeah," she said.

Meanwhile Roman was in the kitchen feeding the girls while Tayla's mom was in there cleaning up the kitchen. "Here comes the airplane," said Roman as he moved the spoon full of squash in the air making airplane sounds. Leilani laughed at him and opened her mouth as the spoon reached her mouth. He repeated the same thing for Lia. "Yum yum," he said with a smile.

"You do really good with them," said Tayla's mom.

"Thanks," he said as he continued to feed them.

"I think I may have been wrong about you," she said. "In fact I know I was wrong about you all these years."

"Oh," he said with a smile as he focused on his daughters. "Take a drink," he said as he handed them each a sippy cup. Lia took a drink from her cup and clapped her hands when she was finished. "Yay!" he said clapping with her as she smiled. They just melted Roman's heart. They were getting so big and no one would ever be able to tell they were born 18 weeks early. They were typical 7 month old baby girls that enjoyed eating baby food, playing peek-a-boo and spending time with Mommy and Daddy. They were Roman's pride and joy. He loved every minute he got to spend with them.

"No, Roman, I'm serious," she said. "I was so wrong about you. I thought you were some football player that came in and took my daughter away. I wasn't fond of the idea of you going into wrestling after college and not having money to take care of my daughter but you have done well. You have made a good life for Tayla and the girls. I never saw someone love my daughter like you do. I can see how much you love her and how much you love your children. As a mom I wanted the best for Tayla and felt that she deserved the world. When your girls get older you'll understand. You'll want them to have the world and to get the best of everything in life. You'll want to watch them live out their dreams and reach their goals. I was so mad at you for turning my daughter away from medical school and talking her into becoming a wrestler. I was so upset because when you guys got engaged she threw away her dreams but now I realize you are her dream you are what she wants in life. I owe you a big apology for being the way I have been to you. You never once deserved the way I treated you. If I could have chosen my daughter's husband and the father of my grandchildren you are the man I would have picked. You make your whole life about your wife and kids. You are a good man, Roman and I'm sorry for not realizing that till now. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said, "I haven't always been the best son-in-law either. I have done things in my life and during my marriage that I'm not proud of but I'm working on making it better. I am working on becoming a better person not only for Tayla and myself but for our girls. I don't want them to see us fighting all the time or wondering if we are getting divorced. I don't want them to live their life like that. I want them to have two loving parents and the best dad they could possibly ever have. So no you weren't all wrong about me because for a long time I haven't been the best thing for Tay but I am trying now."

"Good," she said with a smile. "I am glad to hear that. Do you think we can forget everything and start over new?"

"I think so," said Roman with a smile.

"Me too," she said. Leilani clapped her hands and Tayla's mom said, "you're right, yay!" and clapped her hands with her. "They are beautiful girls."

"Thank-you," said Roman. "My little Island Princesses."

"So how is Tayla feeling? We heard her up last night sick."

"She seems to be feeling better today but her stomach is still feeling funny to her. I'm going to make her some soup and give her some Gatorade to help settle it. I think she caught a bug or having some effects to her concussion."

"She's probably stressed out," she said, "I mean she has been through a lot and constantly worrying about that Dean guy probably isn't helping her."

"I know," he said.

"How did you know something was happening though?" she asked.

"Intuition," he said, "I just felt something wasn't right. I told my boss I was leaving. I was half way home and Bo called me to tell me something wasn't right. I just felt it."

"I should have known something wasn't right when they were in the house. I should have known they were up to something."

"It's okay now," he said, "it is almost over. Well, hopefully it's over. I just wait every day for the call that it is."

"Me too. I think that will put you and Tay both at peace."

"I know," he said.

After Roman was finished feeding the girls he cleaned them up and took them into the living room and put them in their walkers so he could make Tayla some soup. He brought the soup to her as she was laying on the couch watching the girls. "How are you feeling?" he asked as she sat up.

"Horrible," she said as he placed the soup in front of her. "What's this?"

"My homemade chicken noodle soup and saltine crackers with Gatorade. I made it to help your stomach feel better," he said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Thank-you," she said with a smile, "but the chicken. I can't eat the chicken it's making me feel worse."

"I can take the chicken out for you if it makes you feel better."

"You don't have to. I'll eat around it," she said. "Thanks, Babe, you have done a great job taking care of me."

"It's my job," he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"It's just my stomach," she said as she ate some of the noodles.

"Okay," he said, "I hope that helps. It's my own special recipe."

"You are so awesome," said Tayla with a smile. "When do you have to go back to work?"

"On Monday," he said, "Unless you want me to stay."

"No you can go to work. I'm ready to get back into the ring," she said, "I have been out for a few days and I miss it so much. I miss my friends and just miss the fight. I want to go back now."

"You have to let those ribs heal up first," he said, "I talked to Hunter," he said as Tayla's phone rang.

"It's the hospital. I have to take this," she said before she answered it. "Hello?" she asked. "This is she. Okay. I will wait," she said as she looked at Roman. He looked at her with a look of question. "They want me to hold for the doctor."

"That doesn't sound good," he said.

"Yes, hello," she said into the phone. "What?" she asked. Roman kept his eyes on his wife. "Are you serious? It can't be." Roman was growing concerned by his wife's reaction. She looked at him and held up her finger but her face was telling him something was wrong. "No. Not really. Are you sure?" Roman mouthed what to her and she waved her hand at him. He couldn't tell if she was upset or sad or what. His heart started to race thinking of the possibilities. What if they found something in her blood work? What if she had a disease? Or what if she was sick? He couldn't bear any of it. "This is crazy," she said. "Thank-you. I will be there tomorrow morning. All right bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She dropped the phone out of her hand. "I'll be right back," she said as she got up from the couch. She went into the bathroom and broke down crying.

Roman got up and walked to the bathroom to make sure she was okay. "Tay," he said as he knocked on the door.

"Go away," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No!" she yelled.

"What's wrong? What did the doctor want?"

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"Obviously it does matter because you're not okay. Did they find something? Do you have a disease? What's going on, Tayla?"

"Nothing," she said as she knocked the things off the bathroom sink.

"Tay," he said, "please talk to me. Why do you have to go back to the doctor tomorrow? What is going on?"

Tayla opened the bathroom door. Roman looked at his wife and saw she had been crying. Her face was tear stained as she looked at him with so much hatred and anger in her eyes and said, "I'm pregnant." She stormed away.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. *Told you I wasn't done yet* Another twist for the Reigns family. **


	27. Story of our lives

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

Roman was in just as much shock as Tayla was at the news. He was not expecting that type of news from his wife. He followed after her. "Tayla, can we at least talk about it?"

"There isn't anything to talk about," said Tayla, "I'm pregnant. That's what you wanted. End of discussion," she said as she went up to the room they were staying in. He followed behind her. "I really wish you would leave me alone," she said as she started to get dressed into her gym clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Why are you putting those clothes on?"

"Because I'm going to the performance center to work out," she said as she threw her hair up into a messy bun. "I have to go work out."

"Your ribs," he said.

"They're fine," she responded back.

"Tay, can we talk about this? Please?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said as she stormed out of the bedroom. Her mom and dad watched her as she stormed out of the house. She fought through the reporters and paparazzi and got into the car. She pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the performance center.

"What was that all about?" asked her mom.

"She talked to the doctor at the hospital," said Roman.

"And it upset her?"

"Yeah," said Roman.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I can't discuss it right now because I haven't even gotten the chance to discuss it with my wife. She won't talk to me."

"She's like her father," said her mom, "if she's upset she can't talk about it for a little bit. Just hang in there; she'll talk to you when she's ready."

"I hope so," said Roman. "But she's going to work out."

"What? She has broken ribs and a concussion. She can't go working out."

"I know but she was dead set on it," said Roman. "I hope it helps her get her anger out because I really want to talk to her."

"That daughter of mine is a crazy one."

"I know and that's why I love her," said Roman.

Tayla walked into the performance center. Everyone was looking at her as she walked through the doors. Bill walked over to her and said, "Tayla, what are you doing here? You should be resting."

"I need to work out," she said.

"I don't think I can let you do that," he said, "you're not in any condition to work out."

"Please, Bill, I need to do this. I need to work out. I will be fine."

"But your ribs," he said, "and your concussion."

"Bill, please," she begged. She was so upset and angry that she needed to get those feelings out. The only way she could do that was by working out or punching a punching bag. She needed to get it out because if she didn't she was bound to do something she would regret. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She was so angry that she let it happen. This was not what she wanted. She was happy with Lia and Leilani and was happy with the way their lives were but now everything was going to change. She didn't want anything to change. She wanted everything to stay the way it was. Everything was going so well for them and now this happened. She was so distraught and angry about it.

"Don't hurt yourself," he said as he allowed her to go work out in the gym.

Tayla walked into the gym and made her way over to the treadmill. She started to run on the treadmill as fast as she could as if she was running from all the problems in her life. It was like she kept running but wasn't going anywhere. That's exactly how she felt on the treadmill she was running and running but wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't escape from her problems no matter how fast she was going. She ran until she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She stepped off the treadmill and tried to catch her breath as she held onto her ribs. She made her way over to the weights and started to lift. She cried out in pain each time she lifted but she didn't stop. She was releasing herself from all the stress. As she finished up her weights she moved to the punch bag because she was still so angry. Tayla put on a pair of gloves and started punching the bag at full force. She kept punching until she couldn't control herself anymore and she broke down into tears. She fell to the ground and cried out the rest of her frustration. She removed the gloves from her hands and her knuckles were red and sore. She continued to cry it out. She finally cried till she could cry no more and grabbed her stuff. She walked out of the Performance center and went back to her parents' house.

"Tayla," said Roman when she walked in the door. He went to hug her. "I was worried."

"Don't touch me," she said, "I don't want you to touch me."

"What is wrong with you? Can we talk about this now?"

"Fine, Roman, let's talk about it."

"When did it happen?" he asked. "How did you get pregnant? Was it Dean?"

"No, Roman it was you,' she said.

"When? We were only together one night in the last few weeks. When?"

"Don't act like one night can't make a baby. It happens," she said, "obviously."

"Is it mine?" he asked. He wasn't sure if she was pregnant with his baby or not. He had a lot of doubt running through his head.

"What is that supposed to mean? Is it yours? Of course it's yours. Whose would it be?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"No I'm just trying to figure out how this happened."

"My birthday happened," she said remembering the night it happened. "A few days before."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure," she said, "I'm not lying about you getting me pregnant. Roman, you should be happy. This is what YOU wanted. You wanted another baby and well here you go. I hope you're f**king happy now," she said before she went upstairs.

Roman followed her upstairs. "I don't know why you're mad at me and why you're upset. We tried for years for a baby. You should feel blessed that not only did we get awesome twin girls we were blessed with another baby. You should be happy not mad."

"I'm not ready for another baby," she said, "I told you that. I keep telling you that. I'm not ready for another baby. Lia and Leilani are a handful enough now you put a 3rd baby out there and things get more chaotic. It's easy for you to say it's not a big deal or act like it's not a big deal but it is for me. I do more for the girls than you do."

"I don't think that's fair to say," he said, "I think we do the same amount of work with the girls. I just don't understand where all this anger is coming from, Tayla."

"How am I supposed to be happy?" she asked.

"Because it is what you want. You wanted to have kids. You're getting kids. You can't be upset about it."

"But I have kids already. Two awesome kids that I love. I told you, Roman, I'm not ready for this. You and me aren't ready for this."

"Well, we need to get ready for it," he said.

"YOU get ready for it if that's what you want to do," she said. "I'm done talking about it. And I can't believe you would act like it's not your baby as if I have ever cheated on you."

"I don't' know you and Bo are pretty close how am I supposed to know."

"F**K you," she said before she slammed their door shut. She couldn't believe he was making accusations about her and Bo. She had never given him a reason not to believe her or a reason to doubt her fidelity. It made her even more upset that he was trying to make it seem like she had cheated on him and gotten pregnant. She would never do that to him and he should love her enough to know that she wouldn't do that to him.

The next morning Tayla and Roman went to the hospital so that she could get checked out and so the doctor could make sure everything was all right with the baby. Neither Roman nor Tayla talked to each other after he had accused her of cheating on him. They were doing so well until all this happened. It was the story of their lives. "I assume that this was a big surprise?" asked the doctor.

"More than you'll ever know," said Tayla.

"I am surprised," said Roman. "Are you sure she's pregnant?"

"The blood results from her tests indicate a positive pregnancy. I am going to do an ultrasound to check and I also want to make sure everything is okay with the baby after everything Tayla went through."

"Okay," said Roman. "And can you tell me when she got pregnant?"

"I can't tell you the exact date but I can give you an estimated time. Tayla, do you know when your last period was?"

"I haven't had a period since the girls were born," she answered, "so I can't really tell you."

"All right," said the doctor. "I'm just going to do an ultrasound okay?"

"Okay," said Tayla as she was laying on the bed.

Roman tried to take her hand as the doctor prepped her for the ultrasound but Tayla pulled her hand away. Roman wasn't understanding why Tayla was so upset with him. It's not like he purposely got her pregnant but he wasn't even sure if it was him that got her pregnant. He hated the fact he doubted her fidelity but with the way things were he had to be doubtful. And her reaction to the baby and pregnancy really made him more doubtful. He knew Tayla would never act like that if the baby was his. She would be happy but the fact she was angry and upset really made him think about what was going on with her and Bo. It was the only logical explanation he could think of for her to be so angry about being blessed with something they never thought would happen again. "All right," said the doctor as he moved the wand around inside of Tayla. "You are indeed pregnant," said the doctor.

"I am?" asked Tayla with tears in her eyes.

"You are," said the doctor. "I would say you're not far along either. You look like you're about 5 weeks along so this is the very beginning of the pregnancy. This means about 3 weeks ago is when you conceived."

"That's not long ago at all," said Roman. "So she's really pregnant?"

"Yes," said the doctor. "And I would say she's due about April 20th."

"Is it good? I mean is the baby all right after everything she went through? You know after all the hits to the stomach that she took and the fall down the stairs? Is the baby all right or no?"

"It seems to be all right," said the doctor. "I see its heartbeat so I would say that everything is looking good. Have you experienced any spotting or bleeding?"

"No," said Tayla.

"I would say there is a pretty good chance that this baby is all right. It looks like you two are having another baby." The words made Tayla break down on the table in tears. She started sobbing. "All right," said the doctor uncomfortably as he removed the wand from Tayla, "maybe I should give you two time to talk because I think you two have a lot you want to discuss. I will be back."

The doctor walked out of the room leaving a sobbing Tayla and Roman alone. "Tay, this is great. This is an awesome experience for us. You should be happy. Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm pregnant," she said, "at least when he called me on the phone I could deny it but now the fact that I have seen it means it's real. I am pregnant."

"Tay, it's nothing to be sad about. Stop crying. We are going to be okay. We are going to make it through this and we are going to be able to handle it. I don't know why you're so sad. It is like I have another chance. I can be here this time. Last time I didn't get to do the pregnancy thing. This time I can. Tay, we are getting a second chance."

Tayla sighed and said, "why do you keep saying we? I don't' want it. I don't want this baby."

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	28. Do you Remember?

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Whoa," said Roman as he was hurt to hear his wife speak those words. "Whoa, Tayla. Why would you say something like that? Why would you say you don't want this baby?"

"Because I don't," she said as she sat up on the bed. "I don't want another baby and I don't want this baby."

"That's a horrible thing to say not to mention selfish. How could you say something so horrible?" asked Roman.

"Because it's true. I like things the way they are, Roman. I don't want another child. I want to be a family of 4 and my entire career will be over. I just got into developmental and I'm doing so good. Being out is going to ruin my entire career."

"Tay, so what you'll miss a few months of training and working but you can always come back. Your career is not over. You will still have a career. It's 9 months out of action. You will survive. It's not over and for you to say that is selfish. Which is more important your career or your children?"

"My children," she answered, "the children we already have."

"Tayla, guess what even though we don't physically have this baby it is still your child. It has a heartbeat it is a living being. You have to put it first too. I'm sure WWE will understand the fact you need some time off to be pregnant and have the baby. It's not a big deal."

"I'm in developmental," said Tayla, "They want someone dedicated to their job and if I take time off because I'm pregnant they could release me or overlook me in the future."

"Tayla, I'm not going to argue about this. You're being selfish and you know it. What do you think you're going to do?"

"Get an abortion," she answered.

"An abortion?" He was horrified at the idea. "Over my dead body. You're pregnant and you're going through with this pregnancy. There will be no abortion talk. I'm not playing this game, Tayla. That is MY child too and you will not abort it. If you do there will be no working anything out. There will be no more Tayla and Roman because I will divorce you and I will make sure I get full custody of the girls. Is that clear?"

"How are you going to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Because that is my child too and I have a say in what happens with it. You are going to carry it to term and deliver it. We are going to have a third child. It's not your decision to make. It is our decision to make. I told you; you can be a mom and be a wrestler. We will still do what we planned it's not a big deal. You'll just be out of action for a while but you will come back."

"Roman," she said, "I can't do it again."

"Do what again?"

"Be pregnant," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's going to ruin everything. I'm not going to be able to wrestle," she said.

"Tayla, wrestling is always going to be there if you do anything to terminate this pregnancy I won't always be there and I will never be back. I will not let you do something so horrible because you want to be selfish. That is our child you're carrying whether it's 5 weeks or 35 weeks it is our child. We deserve to see our creation when it's born. You are too busy thinking about yourself you're forgetting about everything we have been through," he said. "Do you remember what we've gone through the last few years?"

"Of course I remember," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think you do," he said, "so let me refresh your memory and then maybe you might be a little more grateful for the gift we have been given. I remember a certain woman coming to me about 6 years ago with a pregnancy test; a positive pregnancy test. She was so happy that she couldn't wait to tell her husband she was pregnant so she went to the gym he was working out at and brought him the pregnancy test. She was so happy that she was having a baby. She couldn't wait to have the baby and meet it and then sadness hit this woman. A painful day came and she went to the bathroom and discovered she was having a miscarriage. She went to the hospital and they confirmed that she did lose the baby. That woman; Tayla, you were devastated. You were so upset. You cried for weeks. You were so upset that you had lost the baby. I comforted you but that wasn't enough you were so empty and hurt that you lost our child. I was upset too. It wasn't fair to us. Neither of us could understand why we were given a gift and then had it taken away. It wasn't for us to understand and it still isn't for us to understand. Then I remember you coming to me saying you wanted to have a baby so badly. That was the one thing you wanted the most in life. We tried you got pregnant again and shortly after you had another miscarriage. You were even more devastated. It felt like our world was falling apart. You came to me and told me that you wanted to keep trying and that you wanted to have many babies. We kept trying and nothing was happening. We tried and we tried and then the doctor told us the news. He told us that the chances of us conceiving were slim to none and that we may never be able to conceive a child. You were so hurt and I was hurt. That was a major blow for both of us. We tried a little more but it never happened. Then one day you came to me and told me you were pregnant. I was worried that we would go through the same thing again but this time things were different. You were so happy and so excited. Then everything happened and you gave birth 18 weeks early to two of the most special little girls in the world. We were blessed to get Lia and Leilani and now we are blessed to be pregnant again. We were told this would never happen but it did happen twice. And to talk about terminating it and not wanting a baby is so hurtful to me, Tayla, not to mention it shows how selfish you are. I'm not all about going to church and that stuff but I do believe there is a God and I do believe that God gave us this baby for a reason and he gave us this gift because he wanted us to have it. If he didn't want us to have it then he wouldn't have blessed us again. Don't you see how blessed we are?" he asked as he choked on his words. He tried to hold it back but he couldn't and he broke down crying in front of Tayla. Tayla felt her heart sink low in her chest and shatter. "Tayla," he cried. "Please stop talking the way you are and realize that life is not something to be wasted it is a gift. It is a blessing; babies are blessings. You should be happy God loves you enough to give you such a blessing." Roman cried harder and said, "Tayla, I can't be your husband if you can't want this child or want to terminate this pregnancy. I can't do it." Tayla moved off the bed and walked over to Roman. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they both cried together. They were crying uncontrollable sobs.

Roman was right they had gone down a long devastating road dealing with infertility and miscarriages. Tayla always thought that they would never be parents and they would never have children and then Lia and Leilani came. Although they didn't come the way she had always imagined they came. They had been blessed with two of the most awesome girls they could have asked for. She felt horrible for not wanting the gift that had been given to her. She felt like a monster. "Roman, I'm sorry," she said. "I am so sorry. I am being selfish. We have had so much pain and hurt when it came to conceiving. I have always wanted kids. I love kids and I love the girls we have. All I ever wanted was to have babies and now I feel horrible for acting as if I don't want this baby. I do but I also want my career. I know I can take time off and then go back to it but will my job always be there?"

"I will talk to Hunter if you want me to. It's understandable that you are pregnant. It happens. I believe everything happens for a reason and whatever this reason may be we're having another baby. I know you love wrestling but there comes a time when you have to look at what's more important? Is it your career or having the family that you and I have always wanted?"

"Having the family you and I have always wanted," she answered. "I'm sorry for being selfish."

"It's okay," he said, "so you have made a decision?"

"Yeah," she said, "although we didn't plan this baby we are going to have another baby," she said with a smile.

"Sometimes, Tayla, the things unplanned turn out to be the best gifts we are given."

"I know that's true," said Tayla with a smile. "Life isn't about getting what we want; it's about learning to live with the things we never expected. There are so many things in this life that have happened that I never expected but they have turned out to be the best things to ever happen to me give or take a few unexpected events but for the most it is the unexpected that have made this life mean so much more."

"You know for the first time in 6 years I finally understand why things happened the way they did," he said.

"Why?" she asked. "Because I still don't understand it."

"Because 6 years ago we were 23 year old kids right out of college. I had no job and you had a job in a nursing home but it wasn't nearly enough to make a living for us. I was some kid trying to get into the NFL and then decided to train to be a wrestler. We lived in a small apartment that wasn't big enough for one more person. We didn't have the money to be parents. We were still kids ourselves; yes we were 23 but we were just learning about life and learning how to be adults. It wasn't time to have kids. It wasn't time to be parents it was our time to get our shit together so that one day we could have kids. Here we are 6 years later I have a great paying job, we have a house that is bigger than we ever expected, you are on the road to becoming a wrestler too and we're smarter. We are adults we have learned about life and now we have the life we need to be parents and provide for our kids. We can give our kids the world; 6 years ago we never would have been able to do that. Tay, things happen when they are supposed to not when we want them to. Sometimes you have to sit back and look at life in a different light. Were we ready back then? Could we have done it?" he asked.

Tayla thought about it and said, "Probably not. There is no way we could have had a baby back then."

"Exactly," he said, "but now we can do it and we are doing it."

"Yeah," she said. "And we make some pretty good looking kids."

"We do," he said as he touched her stomach, "and I'm sure this one is going to be as good looking and wonderful. I can't wait," he said with a smile, "but I think I'm more excited that I can be here this time going to REAL doctor appointments and experience the pregnancy with you. WE are going to do this right this time."

"The way I always imagined it to be," she said with a smile. "You know what they say; the bad times make the good times better."

"And we have had our bad times so let's enjoy these good times," he said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said before she kissed his lips. "But are you as scared as I am for how life is going to be when the baby does come?"

"I'm pretty freaking scared," he said, "but sometimes the things we fear most are the things we end up loving the most. I'm sure that one day we're going to look back and say what was life like without 3 kids or I couldn't imagine our lives without 3 kids or more however many we want to have or do have."

"What if we have twins again?" she asked.

"Then I guess we will deal with that when the time comes," he said hoping that it was just one baby this time. He wasn't sure he could handle another set of twins.

"And I still want lots of babies," she said.

"Well, let's take it one baby at a time"

"Or two," she said with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	29. Decisions

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

Tayla and the girls walked into the doors of the performance center the following Monday while Roman was away at RAW. She walked into the ring area while pushing the girls in their stroller. She was greeted by some of her friends. "Tayla, how are you?" asked Lana as she gave her a hug.

"Good," said Tayla with a smile. Lana was the only female that she actually talked to in NXT and became friends with. "How are you?"

"Good," she said, "How are you doing after everything that happened last week? That has to be really hard to get over."

"It is but I'm surviving," she said, "I'm tired of reporters bugging me though. All they do is ask me questions and take pictures. I hate it."

"I'm sure," she said, "so when are you coming back?"

"I am not sure," she said, "I probably won't be wrestling until May."

"May?" asked Lana, "you're out that long for broken ribs?"

"No," said Tayla with a smile, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow," she said as she looked at the girls, "your kids are going to be really close in age."

"I know," she said, "believe me Roman and I did not plan this. It just happened."

"How does he feel about it?"

"He's happy about it. I wasn't thrilled with the idea but it's good now. I mean we did try for years before we finally got the girls and now this baby so I won't be back till May. I'm really going to miss training but it is what it is."

"I hear you. I got my call," said Lana.

"Your call?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I'm going to WWE."

"That's awesome," said Tayla feeling a little jealous. She wished she would get her call to go up to the WWE but she knew it would be a while before she got to that point. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Lana with a smile.

"So are you wrestling or what are they having you do?"

"I'm going to be Rusev's manager," she said, "The Bolgarian Brute," she said.

"He is a brute," said Tayla, "At least you two are going to get to travel together so that won't be too much of a strain on your relationship."

"I know," she said, "I'm really excited and so is Alex."

"I would be too," she said sadly. "I can't wait till I can go be with Roman. This kind of sucks."

"I'm sorry," she said as she gave Tayla a hug. "Your time will come. I know you're going to get there. You're awesome. It will happen."

"I hope so," she said, "so when are you two going?"

"After Summerslam so in a couple weeks," she said.

"Awesome," said Tayla as Bill walked over to them.

"Wow, Tayla, we just can't keep you away," he said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," she said as she nodded her head. "I'm okay."

"That sounded promising," said Bill. "Do you need to go work out again?"

"No," she said, "I actually came to talk to you but Lana was just telling me the good news about her and Alex going to WWE. I am so happy for them."

"Me too," said Bill, "and one day you're going to be there too. Probably sooner than you think."

"I don't know," said Tayla.

"Yeah as soon as your ribs heal up you can get back in the ring and do your thing. Hunter was just asking about you last week to see how soon you could be able to come to the company. I told him you were out of action because of your ribs but as soon as you're healed up I would work with you and get you into the company. I say it should take at least a month to get you WWE ready or a month and a half."

"That's great," she said sadly. All this WWE talk was depressing her and knowing that she was so close to making it to the WWE but couldn't do it was making her even sadder. "That's really great."

"What's the matter? You sound defeated," he said, "don't be sad you're going to get there."

"I know but right now I can't even train for a while or work for a while."

"I know till your ribs heal up," said Bill.

"No," said Tayla, "not until 6-8 weeks after I have my baby," she said.

"Shit, you're pregnant?"

"Yes," she said, "I'm pregnant. I'm not due until April so that puts me out of action till May or June. So anything WWE wise and NXT wise won't happen till after then."

"Talk about surprises," he said.

"You're telling me. I don't think anyone was more surprised than me."

"I bet but don't worry, Tay, you take the time that you need and you come back even stronger and you'll get back in the ring do your wrestling thing and then hopefully your WWE contract will come."

"I hope," she said. "I do want to still do weights and work out during my pregnancy. I don't want to be out of shape when I come back."

"Well, you're still under contract here so any time you want to come use the gym you're more than welcome to use it. I can find you a job to do while you're pregnant if that helps you."

"A job?" she asked.

"Yeah how do you feel about ring announcing? Would you be in to that? Or no?"

"I would love that," she said as a smile grew on her face. She wasn't entirely out of the game she couldn't wrestle but she wasn't completely off the show she could still get herself seen and get the fans to know her. "I would love to be a ring announcer."

"Great," said Bill, "we gotta keep you busy because I know you're going to go crazy while being out of the ring."

"Yeah I know," she said, "thank-you."

"No problem," he said. "But there is a rule."

"What?"

"You have to take care of yourself and if something isn't feeling right then you don't work out or ring announce. Take the time off if you need it. Don't push yourself too hard okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"Tayla, we all know you and we know how you push yourself just take it easy all right?"

"I will," she said with a smile. Roman was right she wasn't going to lose her job or have to give up on NXT she was still part of the show even if it wasn't in the way she wanted to be but she was still under contract and still on the show. She also had a lot to look forward to for when she came back from after having the baby. She was very happy with the way things were going to go for her.

Roman was sitting in catering by himself eating his dinner when Hunter walked into the room. He took a seat next to him. "Hey, Roman."

"Hey," said Roman.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm all right," he said.

"You know you could have taken a few more days off to be home with Tayla? You didn't have to rush back to work. I would have understood."

"No it's all right. Tayla wanted me to go," said Roman. "She is all right. Dean is on life support and Bray is dead. There is no one else out there that wants to harm her besides she's staying with her parents till they are done looking at our home as a crime scene and we get new furniture and a new carpet and paint the place we'll be back home."

"How is Tayla doing? I heard she has broken ribs."

"She's doing okay," said Roman, "I don't think she feels free from it all until Dean is dead but she's okay. And yes she does have broken ribs a couple of them. He busted her up pretty bad."

"And obviously she busted him up pretty bad," he said. "So I talked to Steph and the creative team about the tag team idea."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah they love it. They want to make you two an inter-gender tag team. I talked to Bill DeMott about Tayla's progress and he said it should only take her a month to be WWE ready," he said, "so that's when we'll do the tag team thing as well as a single push for both of you. We want you two to be dominant in the WWE. You as the tag team champions and both of you holding a title; you the heavyweight championship and her the divas championship. You think Tayla will be happy?"

"I think she'll be happy in about 9 months from now," said Roman.

"What? What do you mean 9 months?" asked Hunter in a panic because creative had already begun writing their storyline for the coming month.

"Tay is pregnant," said Roman, "we just found out. She's not doing any wrestling for at least 9 months."

"Well, that screws things up," said Hunter, "she's really pregnant?"

"Yeah," said Roman, "and she wasn't happy about it because she thought that being pregnant would ruin her chances of getting to WWE and that you would release her from her developmental contract."

"Well, we aren't allowed to do that legally," said Hunter, "but this does put us 9 months behind on what we want to do. This really throws a wrench in our plans. I guess these things happen though. When is she due?"

"April 20," said Roman.

"Well, that's good," said Hunter, "because now we'll focus on your singles career and then after Mania and she has the baby we'll do the tag team thing if she still wants to do it."

"I'm sure she will," said Roman. "She eats, sleeps and breathes this business."

"That's good but now let's focus on you," he said, "I have some great plans for you now that you're doing the singles thing. I want to put you into a feud with myself for a couple months and wrestle you a couple times. Then I want to put you into a feud with Randy Orton leading up to the Royal Rumble have you win the Rumble and put you in the main event at Wrestlemania and have you win the belt." Roman was under the impression that Hunter could care less that Tayla was out of action and wouldn't be back for a while. In fact Roman thought that Hunter was pretty happy about the whole thing. He was getting what he had originally wanted in the first place; Roman on the road to being a main eventer which meant things were going to change even more in his life.

"Those are some big plans," said Roman, "and I am grateful but I feel like you're happy Tay is out of action."

"I am," said Hunter, "but not in a bad way. This means we can focus on you and you can focus on yourself instead of your wife."

"I'm sorry," said Roman, "What do you mean focus on myself and not my wife? She is my wife."

"Roman, you don't need that distraction. Making you two a tag team and giving you two those belts was going to hold you back now you have nothing to hold you back. I'm talking more money, more events, more publicity, more autograph signings and other things. More merchandise to be sold. You are going to go far, Roman. I'm talking more traveling and more time for you. This is what you want right?"

"I do," he said, "but we had an agreement that I would only work RAW and Smackdown and Pay-per-views not a full time schedule."

"That was before you were going to be a main eventer. You're in the main event picture now you need to work a full time schedule."

"That means more traveling leaving my wife home alone with our girls and I will never see my kids."

"That's the price of this business, Roman. It is what you signed up for. You signed up for this knowing that you would be out on the road 300 plus days a year and hardly seeing your wife."

"But that's a heavy load for my wife to handle by herself."

"I thought you had a nanny?" asked Hunter.

"I did till Tayla beat her up for hitting on me. Now we don't. Her mom helps but with me traveling more will be too much for Tayla."

"Roman, do you want a career? Do you want to be in the main event picture? Do you want to be a champion or stay on the mid-card the rest of your life because of your wife and kids? Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Are you willing to make the sacrifices? Because if you're not we can always give this opportunity to Seth Rollins or Drew McIntyre and you could be part of 3MB."

"I know it's about sacrifice but we're talking about me leaving my wife and kids for weeks and 300 plus days out of the year. My pregnant wife at that."

"Roman, we have all done it. Your dad did it."

"I know and it was stressful for my mom."

"It is stressful but at least you'll be making the money to give them everything they want. Roman, do you want to be a champion?"

"I do but I don't know about this full time schedule and all the appearances that come along with it. Tayla, won't be happy about it."

"Do you always do what your wife says? Or do you do what you want?"

"My wife and I compromise," he said. "It's not a give and take type of marriage we work on things together."

"Then work on this together. You just said Tayla eats, sleeps and breathes this business so I'm sure she'll understand this opportunity for you. You have to think about what you want more. Do you like working part time on a mid-card status or do you want a full time schedule and work in the main event. The choice is yours Roman. You need to make it. There are tons of guys that would like to be where you are and if you can't do this I am sure they would be more than willing to take your place," said Hunter giving Roman an ultimatum which Roman didn't like. It was if he had to choose between his wife or his job. He didn't like the idea of having this type of conversation with Tayla. "So what's it going to be, Roman?"

"I don't know. Can I at least talk to my wife first before I make any decisions?"

"All right but you only have till next week to get back to me before I go to someone else? Got it?" he asked before he got up and walked away leaving Roman to decide what he wanted to do.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. I promise you are going to want to remember this chapter.**


	30. We Are a Family

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

Wednesday afternoon Tayla was sitting in her parents' living room playing peek-a-boo with Lia and Leilani and tickling them making their giggles fill the room. One of the best things for Tayla while being out of action was all the time she was going to spend with the girls. She did miss them when she was out training all day and working shows. Now she had 9 months to spend with them, play with them and enjoy being their mama. "Peek-a-boo, I see you," she said in a high pitched voice as she removed the blanket from over their heads. The girls let out the loudest giggle making Tayla laugh with them. "Here comes the tickle monster," she said with a smile as she took both her hands to tickle both the girls on their stomachs. Leilani laughed the loudest. Tayla did it again as Roman walked into the front door holding a bouquet of colorful flowers. He smiled as he walked to the living room to hear them laughing.

"Music to my ears," he said with a smile as he walked over to them.

"Look who's home," said Tayla as she stood up. "It's Daddy!"

"How are my girls?" he asked as he hugged his wife. He kissed her lips softly and then said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said. "What's with the flowers?"

"I brought them for you," he said with a smile. "Here."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, "I just wanted to bring you flowers."

"All right," she said as she was suspicious by his actions to bring her flowers. The only time she ever got flowers was for their anniversary, her birthday or Valentine's Day. He didn't usually randomly buy her flowers. He bent over and picked up one of the girls while Tayla picked up the other before they walked to the kitchen for her to put the flowers into water. "Thanks, Baby."

"No problem," he said, "so how are you feeling? How's the morning sickness?"

"I'm feeling a lot better now than I was this morning," she said, "I was so sick this morning and all last night. This baby likes to keep me sick overnight and early in the morning. This is a lot worse than when I was pregnant with them and more tired too but last time I didn't have 7 month old twins," she said.

"Do you want to take a nap or want me to make you anything to eat?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I'm all right. So how was work?"

"It was okay," he said, "nothing special. Do you think we're having a boy this time?"

"I have no idea," she said, "Maybe. I can't tell just yet ask me again in a couple weeks."

"So what are your plans for tonight?" he asked as they walked into the living room. They put the girls down on the floor and took a seat on the couch.

"Nothing really," she said, "why?"

"What are your parents up to tonight? Are they free?"

"I don't know. Probably. Why?"

"Because you and I haven't had a date night in a while. I was wondering if you wanted to go get some seafood all pregnancy friendly of course but do you want to go out tonight just you and me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, "I would love that. I want to have a date night with you."

"Awesome," he said as he took a glance at the girls on the floor. "Oh my gosh, Tayla, look the girls; they're crawling."

"What?" asked Tayla as she looked at the girls and saw them crawling. "Oh my gosh they are. Baby, we did it we hit another milestone," she said as she hugged him.

"I know," he said, "amazing." This made him feel a little sad inside because if he chose to be a main eventer he would miss things like this. He would miss their first steps and other things. He wasn't sure he wanted to miss that stuff. He wasn't sure he wanted to miss his girls grow up. "Good job, Girls," he said with a smile.

Later that evening Tayla and Roman went out for dinner at their favorite seafood place in Tampa to get garlic crab legs and Cajun shrimp with some corn on the cob. It was one of their favorite meals to eat together as well as the meal they had on their first date years ago. "These crabs are really good," said Roman.

"They are," said Tayla, "so what's going on? You're acting strange," she said as she ate a crab leg.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean. What's going on?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

"No," he said.

"Well, I talked to Bill," said Tayla, "I was told that when I come back from having the baby I'm practically on my way to WWE."

"That's awesome," said Roman, "I heard. I talked to Hunter," he said.

"So it's true?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "but."

"But what?" asked Tayla.

"But when I talked to him and told him you were out of action he was a little upset at first and then he changed his entire attitude. Then he decided that he was happy that you were out of action because he wants to focus on my singles career."

"You're getting your singles career that's great," she said with a smile. She knew Roman had always wanted to be a singles guy and to make his way to the top so she was happy that he was getting his chance.

"Yeah but there's a lot more to it, Tay."

"Okay," she said, "so what more is there?"

"He's making me make a decision. This is what he wants to do. He wants me to have a feud with him and wrestle him a couple times then go into a feud with Randy Orton and then go on to win the Royal Rumble to get a title match at Mania and then win the belt at Mania."

"Well, that's awesome," she said happily. "That's really awesome. You should be happy. This is what you wanted. This was the whole point of you getting into the business. You're getting your chance. Why aren't you happy?" She could tell by his tone and the look on his face that he wasn't happy about it at all in fact he seemed kind of sad about it. She didn't understand why.

"Because all this means more time on the road and more appearances; of course the money will be great but it's the traveling and being away from home that I'm worried about."

"How much traveling?" she asked.

"A lot. I would be gone from Thursday afternoon till Wednesday afternoon. I would only be home one day a week and I would miss some holidays. I would miss everything."

"That's a long time to be away from home," she said.

"I know. He said in order for me to be a main eventer then I have to work full time. There will even be times when I won't even make it home for weeks at a time. I don't know how I feel about it. How do you feel about it?"

"I mean I guess it would suck that you would be gone so much and miss out on so much BUT," she said, "this is what you wanted. This is everything you ever worked for, Roman. When you chose to get into wrestling you did it because your goal was to one day be champion."

"I know but we're talking 300 plus days a year away from home," he said.

"I know what it means and I know what we're talking about," she said, "but we're also talking about the career you always wanted."

"Yeah I want this," he said, "but do you want me to be gone all that time?"

"No but I want you to be happy and do what you love," she said, "if doing this makes you happy then do it. I can't tell you what to do. It's your decision to make, Ro. I will support you no matter what you choose to do."

"So you would be okay with me being gone for weeks at a time?"

"I wouldn't be okay with it but technology is a great thing. We can skype and text. It's not like that stuff doesn't exist like when we were younger. We can talk on the phone and skype each other all the time. I could send you videos of the girls. If being a main eventer is what you want to do then do it."

"And what if I didn't do it?" he asked. "How would you feel?"

"Personally I think you would be dumb not to take this opportunity. I would also feel like all this hard work and training you did was for nothing for you to only be on the mid-card level. I think if the opportunity is there take it. It is laid out right in front of you, you can either take it or walk away from it but I know if you walk away from it, Ro, you're going to wake up and regret it and maybe even regret your family. Is that what you want?"

"I want both to be a dad, a husband and a main eventer," he said.

"And you can do both things it will just be a little tough at first but we will get used to it. Roman, I'm not going to tell you to not do something because it will make life harder for us. I have been behind you for the last few years and have supported your entire career. I am not going to stop now. I'm always going to be behind you and support you no matter what you choose to do. Like you said the money will be great and with the baby on the way along with our girls we could use the money. Remember what you told me? Things happen when they are supposed to happen not when we want them to happen. Obviously this is supposed to happen. Don't walk away from it, Roman. Do it."

"Are you sure you want me to do it?"

"I'm sure I want you to do it. Are you sure you want to do it because it sounds like you're not sure and you just want me to tell you no so that you don't have to do it. If you don't want to do it then don't do it but I'm not going to tell you I don't want you to do what you have worked for. I will always be here, Roman and the girls will always be there. We aren't going anywhere. We can always visit as well. We are a family and we are in this together. We will support you no matter what. In all honesty this is what we have been preparing for. We all knew this day was going to come and here we are. You need to make this choice on your own, Roman and no matter what you choose I will support your decision."

"I just think about everything I'm going to miss by being on the road so much. I don't know if I want to miss those moments. I'm going to miss doctor appointments not to mention things the girls do. As a dad I hate the idea of missing special things but like you said if I walk away I'm going to regret it. I don't want to take it and then look back and regret it for missing out on my family but I also don't want to not take and look back wondering what would have been and regret it. This is a tough decision, Tay."

"Do you love wrestling?"

"Yes, I love wrestling."

"Why did you decide to become a wrestler?"

"Because I wanted to be a champion one day and I love it," he answered.

"So if you have the chance to be champion then take it. Don't be a fool, Roman. I told you we can work this out and we can make it work. You have worked so hard for this not to throw it away. Roman, do what you love and love what you do. Lia, Leilani, the baby and I will always be there to support you as a family. We can and we will do this. I promise you," she said, "everything will be okay. Are you scared?"

"A little," he said.

"Remember the things we fear most turn out to be the things we love the most. You have no reason to be scared. This is your life, Roman. This is what you want and this is what you worked for. Do not throw it away," she said. "We will be okay."

"All right," said Roman. "I'm going to take it. You are an amazing wife you know that right?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile before she kissed his lips, "but you're a pretty amazing husband. You are my everything and I want to see you happy. I will never stand in your way of your happiness and I will always support you like I have done for the last few years. I will always be behind you."

"No, Tay," he said, "I don't' want you behind me, I want you to be beside me and support me that way. We are a team, we are a family, no one is behind anyone we are side by side living life together. We can do this."

"I know that we can," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "but I will be at the gender appointment to make sure we have a son."

"And if we don't?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said with a smile. "I will be so outnumbered."

"Yeah you will," she said, "and you'll be on your own," she started to say before she looked up at the TV in the restaurant and saw Dean's face on the screen.

"What?" asked Roman. "What's wrong?"

Tayla pointed to the screen and Roman looked to see Dean's face on the screen before there was a newswoman on the screen outside of the hospital. "Just a half hour ago the man that broke into Roman Reigns' house and attacked his wife has died. Dean's family decided to pull him from life support. He died a few minutes later. Dean Ambrose is best known for being part of the WWE team The Shield but things got personal between his friend Roman Reigns and him when he had Roman's wife kidnapped almost a year ago and just last week broke into Roman's house and attacked his wife only for Roman's wife to retaliate and shoot him. No word yet on if charges will be filed or if they will rule it as self-defense. We will try to get a hold of the Reigns family to get their thoughts and feelings on the matter. Again Dean Ambrose has been taken off life support and has now died inside the hospital."

"He's dead," said Tayla with a half-smile. She was filled with sudden relief and freedom. It was like any chain holding her back had been broken.

"He's dead," said Roman as he felt just as much relief as his wife.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	31. He Loves Her

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much.***

A couple weeks later Roman was out on the road doing his thing and wrestling. It was Summerslam weekend and he was out in Los Angeles because he was having his first match against Triple H in a no disqualification match. Tayla was back home hanging out at the Performance center. She missed Roman and hadn't seen him since the day after they had their date night and he chose to take the opportunity in front of him but she was still happy for him because he was doing what he loves and doing what he had always wanted to do. Tayla enjoyed going to the Performance Center to watch her friends and to keep an eye on her competition. She needed to know what she was up against when she came back.

"Hey, Tay," said Lana as she stood beside her with her boyfriend Alexander Rusev.

"Hey," she said, "Hey, Alex,"

"Hi," said Alex.

"So as you know today is our last night in NXT we leave for Summerslam tomorrow morning and debut on RAW," said Lana.

"I know. Congratulations you two."

"Thank-you," said Lana with a smile, "but a few of us are going out tonight for drinks and to celebrate. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?" she asked.

"I would like to," she said, "because I like a good party but I'm pregnant I can't drink."

"You don't have to drink. You can just drink sodas or something. It's more about hanging out with me before I leave. I mean I know we will hang out again but probably not for a while. So will you please come out with us?" she asked.

"I guess," said Tayla. "But only for a little."

"That's fine," said Lana with a smile. "I'm just glad you're going."

"Me too," she said, "I just have to call my mom and let her know I'm not going to be home for a while so she can keep an eye on the girls a little longer for me."

"Okay," said Lana.

Tayla called her mom to let her know that she was going out with some friends and then she left the performance center to meet some of her friends at their favorite place to get drinks after their shows. She walked in and met up with Lana, Alex, Bo, Paige, Emma and Adam Rose. "Hey," she said as she joined them.

"Everything okay with the girls?" asked Lana.

"Yeah," she said, "My mom is with them," she said with a smile. "So let's party," she said as they walked over to order drinks.

They were all enjoying themselves laughing, talking about the business and wishing each other luck in their futures. They had been some good friends to Tayla and most of them were on their way to the WWE making their debuts in the next few months. She was losing Lana and Alex, Emma,Paige, Adam and then Bo eventually. She wasn't so much jealous as she was hurt that she would be alone when she finally came back. "I hate you guys," she said as she took a sip of her coke.

"Why?" asked Lana.

"Because you're all leaving me and I'm going to be left alone with people I don't know when I come back from having the baby."

"Don't worry," said Adam, "you have Eva Marie and Jo-Jo."

"That's not promising," said Tayla. "I don't like those girls."

"Well, I'm around for a little while longer," said Adam, "when they are ready to get my party started is when I'll leave. I think I have a few months yet and I think Bo does too."

"No," said Bo, "I debut as soon as my arm is healed up. I wish you were coming with us Tay, but we understand why you aren't. You'll get there and then we'll all be able to hang out again."

"I know," said Tayla. "But still."

"Just hang in there," said Paige. "Your spot is already guaranteed. You pop out that baby, get in shape and then you're back in the game. It's only what?"

"33 weeks plus the 6-8 weeks of recovery," she said, "but who's counting?"

"You are apparently," said Paige with a laugh.

"Okay, I am," she said with a laugh. "I can't wait and then I'll be able to see Roman a lot more. I miss him. I haven't seen him for two weeks. It's killing me."

"But at least you two will be in the business together," said Paige, "that's a good thing. There are so many people that get divorced or break up because they can't handle the business and the effects it has on their lives when one spouse is gone for long periods of time."

"I don't believe that," said Tayla, "I think if you're secure in your relationship and you're supportive any marriage or relationship can work. Roman and I have managed to make it through a lot and we're still good. We had our problems yes, and we still do have our problems BUT for the most part we love each other and we're good."

"And Roman has never cheated on you?" asked Bo from nowhere.

"Well, yeah," she said, "but we have been working on that."

"Do you ever think he will cheat on you again? I mean he's gone for long periods of time he is going to get lonely some time and those ring rats are always out there. They are easy access when you can't get back to your wife or your girlfriend," said Bo. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do but it wasn't making her happy.

"Bo," said Lana, "what are you trying to start? Are you trying to make her worry about her husband sleeping with a ring rat and cheating on her?"

"I'm just stating the honest truth," he said, "once a cheater ALWAYS a cheater. He may say he won't cheat on her again but it will happen. He's going to be out on the road for days and weeks. He's not going to be home, his wife is going to be pregnant and he's going to find a ring rat that is available and not pregnant. That's going to cure his lonely nights," he said.

"Bo, what is wrong with you?" asked Tayla. "You're making it sound like my husband is a bad guy. If I remember correctly my husband apologized to you for being an asshole now you're starting to sound like one for making it seem like he's going to cheat on me again."

"I'm not being an asshole," he said, "it's just how I feel about him."

"I trust him," said Tayla, "he's not going to cheat on me."

"We'll see," said Bo.

"Whatever," said Tayla as she rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure what was going on with Bo he wasn't normally like this. It was like he was trying to push her away from him or something. If not he was trying to make her mad; even if half of the world knew about hers and Roman's business it wasn't his place to bring it up.

"Look, Bo, you made Tayla upset just stop talking," said Lana. "This isn't about what Roman did or didn't do. It's about us being friends and hanging out to celebrate mine and Alex's last night in NXT. It's not a place to show your jealousy because you have some ridiculous crush on a married woman that you can't have."

"I don't have a crush on Tayla," said Bo, "I am just her friend. I'm looking out for her. I am being a good friend. Nothing more. I want her to be careful with her husband. He's not the great guy she thinks he is."

"You don't have a crush on her?" asked Lana with a laugh, "the day she walked into NXT you had a crush on her. You're jealous of Roman and jealous you can't have her. Just admit it," she said.

"How do you know I haven't had her?" asked Bo.

"Because you haven't," said Tayla, "and you never will."

"Sure about that?" he asked.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked, "you're not acting like yourself."

"I'm sorry," said Bo. "I'm really sorry but I just care about you and want to make sure Roman doesn't hurt you."

"Roman may have made some mistakes in his past but he is different now. He is a different man. He is a good man no matter what anyone says about him. People can change. You of all people should know that. Don't you preach about change?"

"All right," said Lana, "this is getting a little hostile let's just be friends," she said. "Okay."

"Fine," said Tayla.

"Okay," said Bo.

They continued on as if nothing had happened but Tayla was upset after everything Bo had said to her and about Roman. This wasn't the Bo that she knew or even wanted to be friends with. Tayla and Bo walked out of the bar together because she was taking him home after he had too many drinks. She didn't really want to but since they lived in the same general area while the others lived further away she said she would take him home so he got home safely. Their car ride was done in silence until she pulled into Bo's driveway. "Good night, Bo," she said with a bit of agitation in her voice.

"Good night, Tay," he said, "look I'm sorry for what happened at the bar. When I get drinks in me I can be a bit of an asshole sometimes. I'm sorry."

"Don't make excuses. The way you were talking was totally unacceptable. I thought we were friends. I thought you and Roman were cool now?"

"We are," he said, "I told you when I drink I say things I don't mean. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said as there was an awkward silence in the car. "Just don't put my husband on blast for something he did in the past. We all make mistakes. You know that and I know that so don't hold his mistakes against him."

"Okay," he said, "I won't. I know no one is perfect. I understand that."

"Okay," she said, "I just wanted to make sure you did."

"I do," he said with a smile as he looked at her. "You're glowing."

"Um. Thanks," she said. "I think you drank too much."

"Maybe," he said with a smile. "Tayla, you are really beautiful. Very beautiful," he said with a smile. "Too beautiful for words."

"Thanks," she said as she started to feel uncomfortable. This entire conversation was going in a place that she didn't like. "All right, Bo, I think it's time for you to get out and walk up to your door."

"I guess," he said as he put his hand on the door handle. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she said. "Goodnight."

"Good night," he said as he went to open the door but he stopped. "Tay."

"Yes?" she asked hoping he would get out of her car soon.

"I'm going to sound like an asshole for saying this but I have to say it because if I don't I will regret it. I have always been told to take chances and I'm going to take a risk right now."

"Bo," she said.

"No let me say this, Tay," he said. "Okay?"

"Bo, don't," she said. She didn't know what he was going to say but by the fact he was talking about taking chances and taking risks made her uncomfortable.

"Tay, Lana wasn't lying. She was telling the truth. The first day you walked into NXT and I first met you I was hooked on you. You are so beautiful. And you're an amazing woman. You're strong and can kick some major ass. You're awesome. I wanted to be your friend so that I could get to know you and I have and I think you're an amazing woman. You're a great mom and you're a great wife but you deserve so much better than Roman. I'm not trying to tell you he's a bad guy but I am telling you that you deserve someone better than him. Someone that's going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I'm sorry if this is out of line but I have to get this off my chest. I have been wanting to get this off my chest for a while but couldn't find the right time to say it. I love you, Tayla. I have completely fallen in love with you. You are the perfect woman. I can't help it the more I got to know you the more I fell in love with you. I know you probably don't feel the same but I want you to know I love you. I absolutely love you," he said as he looked at her in her brown eyes.

"Bo," she said, "I …" she was interrupted as Bo pressed his lips against hers.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	32. You Have My Whole Heart

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much.***

Tayla was in shock as she felt Bo's lips against hers. She could feel his tongue trying to make entry into her mouth but she kept fighting against it. She pushed him away and said, "Bo, that's not even cool."

"Tay," he said, "I know that you like me. You don't have to hide your feelings for me. Just admit it. You know you want me as much as I want you."

"You're dreaming," said Tayla, "I am a married woman. I love my husband. He is the only man that holds my heart and will ever hold my heart."

"Tay, I know you're in love with me. Just admit it."

"I am your friend nothing more, Bo. Don't get it twisted." She couldn't believe that Bo would even think that she would want him or even be in love with him. Roman was the only man that she loved and would ever love again. She was not even sure why Bo would come onto her like that. She never gave him the hint that she liked him.

"Tayla, I think you have it twisted. You are in love with a man that doesn't love you. You're in love with someone that doesn't deserve you. I can give you everything Roman doesn't my whole heart. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much better than him. Please, Tay, just give me a chance."

"A chance for what?" asked Tayla, "I don't like you like that. For 1 you're a baby and for 2 I am married to Roman and 3 well, if Roman and I have been together this long we're not going anywhere."

"A chance for you and me," he said.

"There is no you and me. I'm sorry if you felt I gave you that impression but there is nothing between us and there never will be anything between us. I'm sorry, Bo. I don't see you like that."

"Tay, please," he said, "Roman doesn't deserve you."

"Roman deserves me more than anyone in this world. I love him more than anything in this life. He is my best friend and my lover for life. He is my partner in crime. You are just a friend. I loved Roman from the moment I met him and I will always love him. If I was ready to walk away from him I would have done it years ago but I'm never going anywhere. He is my world. He gave me three of the best things in my life; my daughters and this baby."

"I can be their dad," he said. "I love Lia and Leilani and I can be a dad to your baby. We can make this work, Tay."

"Bo, you're not their dad and you never will be. They have a dad that loves them very much. There is nothing to make work we're just friends please…" she said before he kissed her lips again. Tayla pushed him away, she balled up her fist and punched him in the nose. Bo grabbed his nose and looked at her. "It's time for you to get out," said Tayla as she got out of the car. She walked over to Bo's side of the car. She opened up his car door and pulled him out of the car.

"Tayla, we can be good together," he said to her. "Please just give me a chance."

"Bo, I think it would be best if we didn't talk to each other anymore," she said, "I'm sorry but I only see you as a friend nothing more. I thought you were my best friend but I was wrong about you. I'm sorry. Good night," she said.

"Tayla," he said again as he pulled her shoulder. "Please."

She turned around and kneed him in the crotch. "That's for Roman by the way. Good night," she said before she walked over to the driver's seat. She backed out of the driveway and sped off leaving Bo laying on the ground holding himself from being kneed in the goods and his nose bled out from her punch. Tayla drove home and she was upset. She couldn't believe that someone that was once considered her best friend had fallen in love with her. She hated knowing that she could never be friends with Bo again but it was for the best. He saw her in a way that she never saw him or could ever see him. Her heart belonged to Roman and that's where it was going to stay. She knew she would never love a man the way she loved him even if they didn't have the perfect marriage she would never stop loving him. He was everything to her and everything she had known in the last 11 years. He was Tayla's best friend and the love of her life. No one would ever be able to love her the way he did and no one would be able to take her heart the way he had taken hers when they met 11 years earlier.

When she got home she pulled into her mom's driveway and when she walked into the house her mom was still awake. "Hey, Tay," she said as she sat on the couch. "How was your night out?"

"It was good," she said as she sat down next to her mom on the couch. "What are you doing up still? It's 3 in the morning. You should be in bed."

"I can't sleep," she said. "And I just got Lia back to bed."

"Oh," said Tayla. "I'm not feeling well so I'm about to go to bed if this baby lets me."

"That morning sickness is really bad at night isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Tayla, "it's the worst. Did you ever have morning sickness with me?"

"Absolutely. I was so sick when I was pregnant with you. I was sick well into my third trimester and when I was giving birth to you I was throwing up. It was bad but when I met you everything was worth it in the end."

"Oh," said Tayla, "what's it like to give birth? I don't remember having the girls. All I know is when I woke up they were already born. What does it feel like when you hold them for the first time right after they're out of the womb?"

"Tayla, it is the most amazing feeling in the world. It is like your whole world stops and all of a sudden everything seems perfect and makes sense. It is a feeling that you will never forget. Are you excited to have the baby?"

"Yeah," said Tayla. "I was upset at first but I'm really excited," she said. "I hope it's a boy but if it's a girl that's fine too as long as it is healthy."

"Roman needs a son," said her mom with a smile.

"I know," said Tayla, "are you okay, Mom? You seem different."

"I'm okay," she said. "Do you have any names picked out for your baby yet?"

"Roman and I haven't really had the chance to discuss baby names yet but I love the name Sydney for a girl. I also like Audrey," she said.

"And what about a boy?" asked her mom.

"I don't know maybe Roman Junior but I also like Joseph for a boy. I don't know Roman and I have a lot of time to think about it."

"Yeah," she said. "I just want to say I love the name Destiny for a girl if you are looking for other names."

"Okay," said Tayla. "I will keep that in mind." She knew her mom was hinting at her that she wanted to have a say in the name and for some reason the name Destiny for a girl had sounded really good to her.

"Thanks," said her mom. "I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," she said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tay," said her mom before Tayla went upstairs to go to bed.

A few days later Roman had come home after being gone for almost 3 weeks. Tayla was excited to have him home but they were spending their Wednesday afternoon at the gym at the performance center to work out. "How was the road?" asked Tayla as they were on the treadmills.

"Lonely," he said, "I missed you guys but skyping you guys was the highlight of my trip."

"Not your match against Triple H?" she asked.

"Well, that was a pretty good match."

"Yeah, you two tore it up. Definitely the match of the year; I wish that you would have won but you did awesome. You were definitely pulling out moves I hadn't seen before."

"I have to pull out everything I have in me in a No DQ match. That was probably one of my favorite matches I have been in."

"It was my favorite Roman Reigns match," she said with a smile.

"How was life without me being home?"

"Lonely," she said as she thought about what happened with Bo. "I do have to tell you something though."

"Okay," he said, "what do you have to tell me?"

"On Saturday night some of us from NXT went out to celebrate Lana and Rusev leaving to go to WWE."

"Okay," he said. "That's fine. Did you drink?"

"Of course not. I would never do that to our child," she said, "but there's more."

"What?" he asked as he was focused on running a little more.

"Bo came out with us. He started talking about you cheating on me."

"That's not even his business besides I haven't cheated on you for a long time. I would never do something so stupid again. It's bad enough that I did it the first couple times but I would never do it again."

"I know," she said, "but he kept saying once a cheater always a cheater."

"Well, Bo Dallas needs to mind his own business. He's an idiot."

"Yeah," said Tayla, "but there's more."

"I can't wait to hear it," said Roman.

"I don't know if you want to," she said, "You're going to get upset."

"As long as he didn't put his hands on you I won't get upset. If he was just running his mouth I could care less but if he put his hands on you then not so much."

"Well," said Tayla, "I took him home afterward and when we got to his house he told me he was in love with me and had always been in love with me."

"What?" asked Roman, "that little snake. I told you."

"I know you were right," she said. "You were absolutely right and he kept saying that I deserve better than you and that he can treat me better than you treat me. I don't' know he was really drunk but you know when you're drunk you say all the stuff you truly mean."

"Yeah I know," said Roman as he clenched his teeth. He hated hearing that Bo was in love with his wife. He had trusted him and that was how he thanked him by telling his wife that he loved her. They both needed to learn how to read people better.

"And then he kissed me," she said.

"HE DID WHAT?" yelled Roman so loud that others in the gym looked over to see what was going on.

"He kissed me," she said quietly.

"I am going to kill him! If I see him I'm going to destroy him," he said as he stepped off the treadmill. "Bo Dallas is a dead man."

"Roman," she said as she stepped off the treadmill. "Relax. Just relax," she said. "It's okay."

"It's okay that this guy kissed my wife? That's okay to you, Tayla? When a woman kissed me you beat the shit out of her. I want to do that to Bo."

"You don't have to," said Tayla with a smile.

"I don't?" he asked.

"No," she said with a smile. "I broke his nose and kicked him in the balls."

"Good job, Baby Girl," he said with a smile. "That's my girl."

"I try," she said with a smile before she wrapped her arms around Roman's sweaty body. "Besides no man will ever have my heart the way you do. No one will ever compare to you," she said. "You are my lover forever and always. No other man will ever be able to take my heart from you."

"And my heart will always be yours, Tayla. I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "You have my whole heart for my whole life."

"That's the way I want it," he said with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***THERE ARE ONLY 3 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! And then I will start the prequel if you guys still want it. And I have another Roman Reigns story in mind also if you are interested in that. :)**


	33. It's a baby

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

As the weeks went on Tayla got more and more pregnant. The more pregnant she got the more emotional she became. Roman walked on egg shells around her because the smallest things made her cry or the smallest things upset her. She was still having morning sickness as she hit the 20 week mark. It was probably worse than when she was pregnant with Lia and Leilani. When Roman was home he would make late night food stops to get her some food that she was craving whether it was Mexican food or Chinese food he was willing to wake up at midnight to get her what she was craving. Tayla had been feeling the baby move but Roman continued to wait till he could feel it also. Tayla had no complications except the usual tiredness and the usual cravings and of course that horrible morning sickness she couldn't seem to get rid of. Roman was enjoying it because it was everything he hadn't been able to be there for the first time.

Tayla and Roman walked into the waiting room of their OB/GYN because it was finally the day they had been waiting for; they were going to find out the sex of their baby. They were both very excited and couldn't wait to find out. They took a seat and waited for Tayla's name to be called. "Tayla," said the nurse as she finally walked out through the door. Tayla and Roman stood up and walked with the nurse to the back of the office to get their ultrasound. "How are you today?" asked the nurse.

"Good," said Tayla with a smile as she sat down on the bed. "Excited."

"I assume that you two want to know the sex of the baby?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," said Tayla, "we do."

"Okay, I will let the doctor know. He will be in shortly."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile. She had so much excitement inside of her she couldn't control it. She felt like a child on Christmas morning.

Roman was feeling the same way as Tayla. "Do you have any idea on what you think it might be?" he asked.

"I want to say girl. I just feel like it's another girl."

"I hope you're wrong. I really want a little boy," he said, "but as long as it is healthy is all that matters but a boy would be nice."

"I know," said Tayla, "then can we be done?"

"You don't want another one to even it up?" asked Roman.

"I don't know," she said, "maybe but not right away. Let's wait till it is at least 2 years old before even considering another. WE are going to have our hands full with Lia, Leilani and this baby. All those nights we're going to be up late and up early in the morning. It's going to be so much fun."

"I guess," he said with a smile. "You're really showing now. There is only ONE baby right?"

"I hope so. I only feel one move so hopefully there is just one baby," said Tayla, "but would it be so bad if we had twins again?"

"Yes," said Roman. "I couldn't handle another set of twins. I love the girls but two at once is a handful imagine having 4 all 16 months apart. I would rip my hair out."

"You wouldn't," said Tayla, "you love your hair too much."

"I know but I probably would," he said with a smile as the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello," said the doctor, "I hear you two are very excited to find out the sex of the baby today."

"We are," said Tayla with a smile. "I can't wait to find out. I think it's a girl but Roman is hoping for a boy."

"Well, as long as the baby cooperates we will be able to find out for you today," he said. "I just need you to lay back and I can get you ready for the ultrasound."

"Okay," said Tayla as she laid down onto the bed. Roman got up and walked over to take her hand. She interlocked their fingers as the doctor lifted up her shirt. The doctor took the gel and put it on Tayla's stomach before he turned the ultrasound machine on. "That's cold," she said as she flinched.

"I'm sorry," he said as he took the wand over the gel on her growing stomach. She had the perfect small round belly. The doctor moved the wand around over her stomach. "There it is," he said as the baby's profile popped up on the screen. "There's its face," he said as they looked at their baby's profile.

"I think it has your nose, Ro," said Tayla. "Look."

"Me too," he said with a smile.

"And here is one of the arms," pointed the doctor, "and there's the other one." He moved down the baby and pointed out each part of the body. Roman looked with tears in his eyes. It was absolutely beautiful to see their little creation on the screen. He was so proud. As the doctor got down to the baby's private parts it was being very stubborn and kept its legs close. "It looks like it doesn't want us to see."

"Can you try to make it move?" asked Roman. "I really want to find out."

"I can try," said the doctor, "but it doesn't mean it is going to cooperate."

The doctor poked at the baby to get it to move but it was being stubborn. "Look, Tay," said Roman, "it is just as stubborn as you are."

"Shut up," she said. "I'm not the only stubborn one that created this baby. You are just as stubborn."

"But you are more so," he said.

"No I am not," she said.

"Uh huh," he said before he kissed her lips softly, "but being stubborn is a good thing sometimes."

"There we go," said the doctor as he made the baby move. It moved and its legs opened. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," said Roman and Tayla at the same time.

"It looks like you're having a baby boy," said the doctor.

"A boy," said Roman as tears fell from his eyes. "We're having a boy."

"I know," said Tayla with a smile. It made her happy to see that Roman was so happy to have a son. It was what he really wanted and she was happy that she could give it to him. "Is everything all right with him?"

"Everything looks good," said the doctor. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile. "And look, Roman, there is only one."

"I know," said Roman. "I am so excited. I can't wait to tell my dad. He is going to be so excited."

"I can't wait to tell my parents. I know my dad always wanted a boy so a grandson is the next best thing for him."

"Yeah," said Roman. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," she said before he kissed her lips softly. They couldn't be happier at the news of having a son. It was a miracle for them that the baby made it through everything that had happened to Tayla at the beginning of her pregnancy; the most crucial time, it was definitely meant to be.

A couple weeks later it was the day of the Royal Rumble but it was also the one year anniversary of when Tayla was found. They had made it a year from one of the worst times of their life but with it being the 1 year anniversary of Tayla being found it was also the first birthday of Lia and Leilani. "We made it," said Tayla as her and Roman stood by the girls in their highchairs.

"We did," he said, "One of the best years of my life. I can't believe they are 1. They made it. They had a very slim chance of surviving but here they are today. Happy Birthday," he said to them.

"Happy Birthday, Lia and Leilani," said Tayla as she placed a small cake in front of each of them. Roman lit the candle on each cake. Tayla, Roman and a few WWE superstars in catering sang happy birthday to them.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_ Happy Birthday to you_

_ Happy Birthday Dear Lia and Leilani_

_ Happy Birthday to you._

Roman and Tayla each blew out the candles for the girls. "Yay," said Roman as the girls clapped their hands with everyone around them. They removed the candles and waited for the girls to put their hands into their cake. They guided their hands into the cake and after that they destroyed the cake. Tayla and Roman laughed about it as the superstars laughed with them. When they were finished with their cake Roman and Tayla cleaned them up before getting cake for their friends backstage. Roman and Tayla stood in front of them each holding one of the girls. "I just want to thank all of you for being part of this special day for my daughters. Many of you know that Lia and Leilani were born 18 weeks early and we were told they weren't going to make it because the survival rate was too low. They were 1 ½ and 2 pounds at birth. They could fit into the palm of my hand they were so tiny. They spent months hooked up to tubes and wires and we were told that there would be delays and issues if they did make it but they are happy and healthy babies today. They are 22 and 21 pounds today. They are fighters and probably the toughest future WWE superstars I know. I want to thank all of you for the love and support that you have shown me and my wife as we were recovering from one of the worst ordeals of our lives. Thank-you so much," he said.

Later that night Tayla was sitting front row at ring side with Lia, Leilani and her mom as Roman was wrestling in the Royal Rumble. He had been given number 1 and the match was nearly over and he was still going strong. He was very tired and exhausted but he kept up his fight. Tayla had lost count on how many men he had eliminated from the match. It was down to 4 men; Roman, Seth, Randy Orton and Rusev. Seth, Roman and Randy worked together to get Rusev over the top rope. They managed to finally get him over after 10 minutes of trying. Rusev was a big guy and it took a lot of work to eliminate him. Seth and Roman then worked together to eliminate Randy and he was out within minutes. Roman and Seth stood face to face in the ring. Two best friends were out for themselves. Everyone waited for what would happen next. They stood looking at each other before they shook hands. It didn't matter to them who won they would be happy for each other. They started to brawl it out in the middle of the ring. It was probably one of the best matches in Rumble history. Seth was thrown over the top a couple times but managed to hold on. Roman came close but never really made it over the top rope. Seth and Roman continued to battle it out. It had been an amazing match that even the crowd didn't care who won after the match they would both be winners. Tayla screamed her loudest to cheer Roman on. The final seconds of the match happened when Roman hit Seth with a spear. The crowd was going wild as Roman let out his normal roar. The crowd was on their feet waiting for what was next. When Seth stumbled to his feet he grabbed onto the ropes. Roman clotheslined him over the top rope and his feet touched the floor. The crowd went wild. Tayla, her mom and the girls were cheering from ringside. "Roman Reigns did it!" said Michael Cole

"Roman Reigns is going to Wrestlemania!" said King as Roman stood in the ring to have his arms raised. He was exhausted but he did it.

"That was one hell of a match," said JBL, "Seth and Roman gave it their all for that title match at Wrestlemania. They both deserve it."

Roman fell to his knees in the middle of the ring. He couldn't believe it. It was set in stone he would be going for the title in the main event of Wrestlemania. It sounded good on paper but when he stood in that ring with his hands raised in victory with pyro going off it was all real to him. It was the moment and opportunity he had worked so hard for. It was his time. It was his time to be champion and it was his time to be the top star. Roman rolled out of the ring and walked over to his family. He hugged Tayla's mom, kissed the girls and kissed Tayla. She was so proud of him. "I'm so proud of you, Baby," she said. "You deserve this."

"Thank-you," he said as he kissed her one more time before he made his way up the ramp. His next stop was Wrestlemania.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***Also I am taking ideas for the name of the prequel. I have thought about Their Beginning but not too sure. If you have any ideas please let me know. **


	34. His Time

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much.**

Wrestlemania weekend had finally arrived and Tayla was in California with Roman for the big event. Roman was very busy at appearances at Wrestlemania Axxess as well as granting wishes for Make-a-Wish and other appearances that the top guys do in the company. It had been a very busy few months for Roman and his family. Tayla couldn't remember when the last time they spent more than a couple hours together but it was his job. She respected it. Roman was trying to make as much time for his family during Wrestlemania weekend as he could but with his schedule it was hard. He did the best he could so Tayla was left to hang out with the girls and Roman's family while he worked. The only problem Tayla was having during the whole weekend was the stabbing pains in her back and the pains in her stomach. She kept telling the baby to hold off till after Wrestlemania because there was no way Roman could miss his big match; one he had been working for since he started training.

Tayla and the girls were walking around backstage before the show when she ran into Bo Dallas as he was leaving catering. Tayla hadn't seen him since their incident in her car where he told her that he loved her and kissed her. She had missed him and had always wondered how he was doing in the company. She never really watched a full wrestling show just Roman's matches because she was too busy with her daughters that had become walkers and were all over the place. He looked good. His hair had grown a lot since she had last seen him and it was down to his waist. He had it hanging down and it was brushed like he had always done. "Hey," he said as they nearly bumped into each other.

"Hey," she said. "How are you?"

"Good," he said, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said, "You look great."

"Thanks, so do you. You look like you're about to go into labor any day now."

"I feel like I am," she said with a smile. "So how is the WWE? Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"It's better than I thought. I love it. You're going to love it too when you finally get the chance to get here. It's hectic but you get used to it. I love it so much it's my life."

"I'm glad that you love it. I'm happy for you, Bo."

"Thanks," he said as there was the normal awkward silence in the air between the two. "The girls are getting big."

"Yeah," she said. "They're double trouble. They are into everything and all over the place."

"Well, you and Roman are definitely going to have your hands full."

"I know," she said with a smile.

"Tay, I'm sorry for what happened the last time I saw you. I was a jerk and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did and I shouldn't have kissed you. Truth is you were my best friend and I messed it up by doing that and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Bo. I'm sorry too. I probably shouldn't have broken your nose and I probably should have handled it better. I'm sorry."

"I deserved to have my nose broken but it's okay. I shouldn't have kissed you I was wrong," he said. "You didn't do anything wrong except put me in my place. Truth is I miss having you as my friend."

"I miss having you as a friend too," she said, "you were one of the best."

"Do you think we can be friends again? I would really like to be friends again," he said.

"I think it's possible," she said with a smile. "Friends?" she asked extending her hand out for him to shake.

"Friends," he said with a smile as he shook her hand. "Oh and I did finally find that woman you told me I would find."

"That's awesome," she said, "where did you meet her? And what's she like?"

"She's awesome, Tay, you actually know her. She's from NXT."

"Who?"

"Jo-Jo," he said. "She is an amazing woman. I am definitely in love with her. I am pretty sure she will be my wife someday."

"That's great. I'm happy for both of you. Congratulations," she said. "You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," he said, "I'm going to go find her. I'll catch up with you at the after party, okay?"  
"Okay," she said with a smile. "I will see you then." She watched Bo walk away. She was glad they had resolved their issues because she could use a friend. She missed him and being able to talk to him. He wasn't a bad guy he had just made a mistake; one that Tayla could get passed easily.

She made her way back to Roman's locker room and walked in as he was getting ready for his championship match. "Hey," he said as she walked in with the girls. "Where have you been?"

"Walking my back hurts and I wanted to walk it out," she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just having a little bit of pain," she answered.

"If you need to go to the hospital do not wait to tell me because I will blow this whole match off and take you."

"I am fine," she said, "don't worry about me."

"You know I am," he said.

"And you should be worried about your match with John Cena," she said. "So focus on that. I will be fine."

"Are you sure because you've been having those pains all day?"

"I've been having these pains all weekend I am fine," she said, "so I ran into Bo while I was walking," she said as she winced through what she knew was a contraction but she didn't want to tell Roman. They were at least 10 minutes apart. She needed him to wrestle then go into labor.

"What did he have to say?" asked Roman.

"We apologized to each other for everything that happened."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I miss him as a friend. He made one mistake remember if it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened with Bray and Dean. I think I owe to him to be his friend again."

"Whatever, Tay," said Roman as he laced up his boot, "but he better not try any funny stuff with you again."

"He shouldn't. He has a girlfriend he's going out with Jo-Jo. I never saw that one coming but they're together now."

"Good for him now he can leave my wife alone," he said.

"Be nice," she said. "Are you ready for your match?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," he said, "I am nervous. I am pretty sure I have my first case of butterflies."

"You'll be fine. Are you winning?"

"I won't know till I get to the curtain. They like to make us wait till the last minute before we know. I hope. I would be pretty pissed if I went through all this just to lose. I'm ready for a championship run."

"I hope you do win," she said. "We'll be cheering you on at ringside," she said. "Lia and Leilani tell Daddy good luck."

"Luck, Daddy," said Lia.

"Daddy, Luck," said Leilani.

"Thank-you," he said with a smile as he scooped them up as they giggled. "I have to hold my lucky charms," he said. "Are you my lucky charms?" he asked them.

"Yes," said Lia before she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Lia," he said as he kissed her.

"Me wuv you," she said as she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Leilani," he said as he kissed her.

"Love Daddy," she said as she too hugged her dad. It was a beautiful sight. Roman was an amazing father to the girls and they loved him very much. He loved them more than words could say.

"Good luck," said Tayla as she stood up. She gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "no matter what happens out there tonight you will always be our champion."

"I love you," said Roman. "Tay, thank-you for being here and supporting me through it all."

"That's my job," she said with a smile.

Tayla and the girls were escorted to their front row seats in the arena so they could watch the show. Lia and Leilani fell asleep during the second match and didn't wake up until they heard their Dad's entrance music hit. Tayla had been having contractions throughout the entire show and they were getting stronger and closer but she was holding out till after Roman's match. She had to it was the baby that needed the convincing. Roman made his way out through the crowd and hopped over the barricade. The fans were cheering him on as he made his way out and into the ring. He had become a huge fan favorite in the last year. Roman climbed into the ring and did some poses on the ring post. He waved to the girls and they waved back at him. He blew them kisses and they blew them back. John Cena's music hit as Roman stood in the ring. Roman cracked his neck as John made his way down to the ring. John slid into the ring and did his usual entrance before taking off his dog tags and giving them to the referee. Roman was ready to lock up and get the match started. As soon as the bell rang Roman and John went at it. John started off with the upper hand before Roman took over. It was going back and forth. Roman and John were putting on a good match with many close calls. Roman had gotten the A.A. three times but kicked out each time. The crowd and John Cena couldn't believe it. John Cena was going for the 4th A.A when Roman countered out of it. Roman punched the mat and roared as he balled up his fist. He hit John Cena with a Superman punch. When John Cena hit his feet again Roman was in the corner, charged at him and hit him with the spear knocking him down. Roman went for the cover. 1-2 kickout from John Cena. No one could believe it even Roman's face said he was shocked. Roman picked John Cena up and powerbombed him. He covered him again. 1-2 kickout and the crowd was stunned. Roman didn't know what to do next. He had pulled out every move he used but it didn't work. He stood in the corner waiting for John Cena to get up again. When Cena was on his feet he was speared again by Roman before he was powerbombed. Roman went for the cover. 1-2-3! The bell rang and Roman's face covered in shock. He couldn't believe it. The crowd was going wild. Tayla and Roman's family were screaming for him from the front row. "And your new Heavyweight champion, ROMAN REIGNS!" announced Justin Roberts. Roman stood up and had the belt handed to him before he had his hands raised in victory. Roman fell to his knees in the ring looking at the belt in his hands. He had done it. He was the new champion. All of his dreams came true and it was his time. It was his time to be the champion. He got up and rolled out of the ring. He walked over to his family hugged his mom and his sister they were incredibly proud of him. He walked over to Tayla and kissed her lips.

"I did it," he said.

"You did it," she said with a smile before she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before he took the girls from her. "Daddy is the champion!" he said to them.

"Yay," they clapped together as they went into the ring with Roman as he celebrated. The security guard helped Tayla over the barricade and into the ring so she could celebrate with her husband.

Roman let both Lia and Leilani hold the belt while fans took pictures of Roman's celebration. Tayla was in so much pain she couldn't focus on what was happening. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, celebrate," she said. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure," she said as she felt a pop and a gush of liquid run down her leg. "Um, Roman," she said interrupting his handshake with John Cena.

"What?" he asked.

"My water broke, I am in labor," she said.

"WHAT?" he asked.

"The baby is coming," she said.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Also I had a lot of people wanting Tayla and Bo to make up and have Bo redeem himself so I did it. :) **

***THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**


	35. Our Perfection

***Thank-you for the review on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

***I chose to do this chapter in Roman's point of view simply because of how it ends it gives it more emotional***

***Without further ado here is the FINAL chapter of Our Perfection. I hope you enjoy!**

"I am in labor," I heard my wife say. My heart started to race more than it already was. I looked down to see her standing in a puddle her water had definitely broken. I just looked at her. I didn't know what else to say. I was in shock. "Roman," she said, "I am in labor. We need to go to the hospital NOW." She emphasized the word now.

John looked at me and asked, "what is going on?"

"My wife is in labor," I said. I signaled to the doctor sitting at ringside to come help us. The doctor got into the ring. "My wife is in labor, we need to get her to the back and to the hospital," I said.

"All right," he said, "Tayla, just relax," he said as we helped her out of the ring. John walked over and told my mom and sister that Tayla was in labor as he gave them the girls. He walked to the back with us helping us clear a path through the superstars that were standing behind the curtain waiting to congratulate me on my first championship win. It didn't matter to me at that point. I just needed to get Tayla to the hospital so she didn't have the baby in the arena or in the backstage area. "Move," said Doc, "she is in labor. We are getting her to the ambulance."

The superstars moved out of the way as we walked. I was feeling a bit nervous and excited at the same time as I held onto Tayla. I could hear her crying almost silently in pain. "It's going to be okay, Baby Girl. We're going to get you to the hospital. You're going to be okay."

"It hurts," she said before she let out a scream. "He's coming," she said, "I feel like I need to push."

"Don't," said Doc. "Do not push. Hang in there. We're almost there," he said as we reached the back doors of the arena. We walked into the parking lot where there was an ambulance sitting. Doc walked up to the EMT and said, "Roman's wife is in labor. She needs to get to the hospital now."

"All right," said the EMT as he opened the doors. I helped Tayla step into the ambulance and got in with her.

"John, please tell my mom and sister to meet us at the hospital," I said.

"All right," said John. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," I said before I sat down to take Tayla's hand as the EMT closed the door. We whipped out of the parking area as the sirens rang out. Tayla's screams competing with them. My hand was in so much pain from her squeezing it through the contractions. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say to her. I smiled at her but she was not smiling back. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing. "Tay," I said.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Am I okay?" she asked. "I'm about to push a baby out that is the size of a watermelon through a hole that is as big as a dime. You tell me if I'm okay."

"Sorry," I said as I stayed silent the rest of the way to the hospital. We pulled into the hospital emergency area. We got Tayla out of the ambulance and into a wheelchair. I wheeled her through the sliding glass doors. I went up to the desk and told them, "My wife is in labor. Our baby is coming now."

The girl at the desk looked at me over the top of her glasses and said, "what is her name?"

"Tayla Reigns," I responded before Tayla screamed out as she had another contraction. They seemed to be getting closer together and more intense. I could tell by her screams.

"Date of birth?"

"Does this matter?" I asked. "Can't I answer this later? My wife is in labor."

"We need the information, Sir," she said.

"Fine. July 28, 1985," I said.

"And how far along is she?" she asked me.

Before I could answer Tayla pushed herself up to her feet and said, "FAR ENOUGH THAT IF YOU DON'T GET ME BACK AND TO THE DOCTOR I AM GOING TO HAVE THIS BABY ON THIS FUCKING FLOOR RIGHT NOW. STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS AND GET ME A FUCKING DOCTOR!" She sat back down as she winced from the pain she was in. I smiled to myself because my wife knew how to get it done.

The lady at the desk was in shock. Her hands were shaking as she picked up the phone. Her voice shook as she said, "I have a patient in labor. She is about to deliver…okay." She put the phone down and said, "A nurse is coming to take you to labor and delivery."

About 3 minutes later there was a labor and delivery nurse in front of us. She took over and pushed the wheelchair up to labor and delivery. I was helping Tayla breathe through her contractions as we were in the elevator and when we got to the room the nurse had Tayla change into a gown and hooked her up to the monitors before the doctor came in to check on her. My son's heartbeat filled the room as the monitor was hooked up to Tayla's stomach. I sat and held Tayla's hand. "Talk about the best timing in the world," I said.

"You're lucky I made it this far," she said, "because I thought I was going to go into labor during Seth's match."

"That match was at the beginning of the show."

"I know," she said, "but I told you I have been having pain since we got here. Apparently our son wants to make his first Wrestlemania appearance. Where is the doctor? I need to push. I have to push."

"Don't push," I said. "He'll be in," I said as the doctor made his way into the room.

"I hear someone is in labor tonight," he said as he walked over looking at her chart. He looked up and saw me. "Roman Reigns, didn't you just win the WWE Championship?"

"Yeah," I said as he got ready to check Tayla.

He checked her out and said, "it looks like tonight is going to be a big night for the Reigns family. Tayla is in labor. This baby is coming now. She is 10 centimeters dilated." He got up and paged for a nurse. I couldn't believe it. My son was coming and I was getting ready to meet my first born son. My stomach was in knots and I felt the same flutters I did before my championship match. It was my feeling of excitement and nervousness running through my body. I kissed Tayla as the nurse came in and started to get things ready for the baby. I took Tayla's hand as the doctor got ready to deliver the baby. "All right, Tayla, when I tell you to push I need you to push."

"Okay," said Tayla as she closed her eyes as she felt another contraction.

"Push," he said.

Tayla pushed and squeezed my hand. I felt my bones crush the harder she squeezed. She screamed as she pushed. "Come on, Tay, you can do it," I said encouraging her.

"Stop," said the doctor. A couple minutes later he told her to push again so she did screaming even louder. She stopped when he told her to stop. "Give me another push," he said. Tayla closed her eyes and pushed.

She let out the loudest scream and said, "THIS HURTS SO BAD! GET IT OUT! GET HIM OUT!"

"You're crowning," said the doctor. "Do you want to see?"

"No," she said, "I don't want to see."

"Roman?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as I looked to see the top of my baby's head. I was filled with mixed emotions. It was the most beautiful but most disgusting sight I had ever seen.

"All right, Tayla give me another push," said the doctor. Tayla pushed the hardest that she could and screamed. I held her hand tightly and rubbed her back. "There's the head," said the doctor. "The baby's head is out."

I looked down at my son as his head was out. He was so beautiful. "He's beautiful," I told her as I felt a lump in my throat. "So beautiful," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

The doctor told Tayla to push again and she did pushing out the top of his shoulders. She pushed once more and I heard the doctor say, "Here it is! It's a boy!" I heard my son's cries fill the room as the doctor held him up. I felt my eyes start to burn and felt the tears fall from my eyes. My throat hurt from the lump. He was absolutely beautiful. A head full of black hair, my nose and his mother's mouth and a mixture of our features; it was the most beautiful feeling in the world. "Do you want to cut the cord, Roman?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," I said as the nurse gave me the scissors for me to cut the cord. I cut it and they handed our son to Tayla. I looked at Tayla and she had tears in her eyes. She was experiencing what it felt like to hold a baby for the first time after it was born.

"He is beautiful," she said with tears and a smile. "Hey there little guy," she said before she kissed the top of his head. "He is beautiful, Roman."

"So beautiful," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. He was sleeping in Tayla's arms as she held him before the nurse took him to weigh him and clean him off.

"7 lbs. 4 oz," said the nurse, "and 20 inches long." She put a hat on his head and wrapped him in a blanket before she handed him to me.

I looked at his tiny face as he slept in my arms with his hands up in the hair. He had the biggest hands I had ever seen on a baby and the chubbiest little face. I was in love with him. Winning my first WWE Championship was nothing compared to holding my first son for the first time. That was the most perfect night of my life. "He's perfect, Tay," I said as I stood next to her. "Perfect."

"He is pretty perfect," she said. "Congratulations, Daddy," she said with a smile.

"Congratulations, Mommy," I said with a smile before I kissed her lips softly. I walked my son over to the window and looked out over the ocean. The full moon was shining off the ocean. It was the perfect view. I looked down at my son and said, "Hey there little guy. I am your daddy. I am the new WWE Champion but more importantly I am your daddy and I will always be your daddy. I am going to do everything I can to be the best father to you and your sisters. You and me are going to need to work together to keep your sisters safe from the boys. I'm going to teach you how to play football and how to wrestle. I'm going to remember this night the rest of my life. Happy Birthday, Little guy." I was completely in love with him. I have only known what love at first sight felt like three times in my life; the day I met Tayla, the day I met Lia and Leilani and the day I met my son. It's a feeling I can never describe but when you first feel love at first sight you'll understand. I walked him back over to Tayla. "I love you," I said as I kissed the top of his head before I handed him back to Tayla so that she could hold him.

"Roman," she said, "thank-you for giving me such beautiful kids."

"No, Tay, thank-you," I said before I kissed her forehead. "You did a good job."

"Thanks," she said. "I love you so much, Roman."

"I love you too," I said. "I will always love you, Tay."

"And I will always love you, Roman, no matter what happens I will always love you. You have my whole heart for my whole life. You are my everything. You are my perfection."

"Tay, I will always be here. And my heart will always be yours. It has been yours for 11 years, it will be yours forever. You are everything in this world that makes sense to me. You gave me three beautiful kids and you guys are my entire world. No matter what happens or what we have to go through in the future I am always going to be here and I will NEVER stop loving you. I could never stop loving you."

"So if I tell you that I don't want to wrestle anymore you won't be mad?"

"Of course not," I said. I was shocked but it was her decision. "But why?"

"It's just not for my life right now. Being a mom is what my life is about right now. I love being with the girls and I love spending time with them. My mom told me that when I had this baby that everything would make sense and my world would stop and that everything would seem perfect. It is perfect, Roman, and I don't want to lose what is perfect to me. I just want to be a mom for now but maybe in the future I will want to get back in the ring but I love the way things are now."

"It's your choice, Tay. I will never force you to do what you don't want to. No matter what you choose I will support your decision. It's my job." I said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Thanks a lot, Ro."

"You're welcome," I said as I admired the sight of my wife and son. It was beautiful and I loved her more than I ever had in that moment.

When Tayla had been moved to another room, she had fed the baby and was comfortable my mom and sister came in with the girls. "Where is that baby?" asked my mom as she came in first.

"Right here," said Tayla with a smile. "Meet Roman Joseph Reigns Jr.," she said with a smile.

"You named him after Roman," said my mom.

"I had to," said Tayla, "this is a big day in Roman's life and little Roman's life. It was perfect for him. He deserves to have his father's name and carry on his father's legacy. Roman is an amazing husband, father, wrestler and a person all around he deserves to have his son share his name." I can't express how much it means to me to have a Roman Jr. It is so special that I can share my name with my son in the hopes that he turns out to be a great human being but with a mother like Tayla there is no way he won't.

"I'm glad you two have worked out everything you were going through," said my sister. "He is such a little cutie."

"Thank-you," I said with a smile. "Lia and Leilani, do you want to come meet your brother?"

"Yes," said Lia.

"Yes," said Leilani.

"Okay," I said with a smile. My mom brought the girls over to Tayla's bed. I picked them up and put them up on the bed with Tayla. They looked down at their brother and admired him.

"Baby," said Lia.

"Yes, that's your brother," said Tayla with a smile.

"Bubba?" asked Leilani.

"Yes Bubba," said Tayla.

"Hi," they both said to little Roman.

"That's Roman," said Tayla with a smile. "Can you give Roman a kiss?"

"Yes," they said together. Lia leaned down first and gave Roman a kiss on his forehead and Leilani followed giving him a kiss also. It was so beautiful to see my four favorite people in my life and the 4 people that I loved with everything and so much more inside of me. They were my entire life.

"I think we need a family picture," said my sister. "Roman, get over there. Let's get a picture but first put the belt in the picture." She handed me the belt and I laid it down in front of the girls as each of them sat on one side of Tayla with Roman in the middle. I wrapped my arm around Tayla and smiled as my sister took the picture. "Perfect," she said with a smile.

***5 years later***

As I get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator the picture of my family from the day Roman was born catches my eye. That was one of the best nights of my life. It was the night I realized what perfection truly was. Our lives have changed so much from that night. Tayla never went back to wrestle because she loves being home with our kids and being a mom to them. She loves them more than words can say. I love them just as much. They are awesome kids. Lia and Leilani are in 1st grade and Roman is in kindergarten and they are the most loving kids I have ever met all because of the work Tayla does with them. They are all best friends. They wrestle each other preparing for their own wrestling careers in the future but they are so smart like their mother they may choose to go another path in life. It doesn't matter as long as they grow up to be happy and healthy kids doing what they love. I am still wrestling but not as much as I was. I have gone back to the part time schedule so I don't miss dance recitals and football games. I choose to be very involved with my kids' lives. They are only little once and I know these days won't last forever. I wouldn't say that the last 5 years of our lives have been perfect because we have had our ups and downs but like always we got through them together. WE are a family and we're in this life together. After Roman turned 2 Tayla got pregnant again but miscarried the baby. She had a ruptured cyst and they ended up removing her ovaries meaning we could never reproduce again. It was a tough blow for Tayla and for me but we have come to accept it. Our lives aren't over because we were blessed with 3 great children that we wouldn't trade for the world. The good things that have happened for us? Everything that Tayla went through with Bray and Dean she has turned it into something good. She counsels young women that have been raped and assaulted by men. She has also written books about her struggles to overcome her past and the dark days she has faced and now we are living back in our hometown of Pennescola, Florida raising our children the way we were raised with love; lots of love and lots of family time.

I look at the picture in front of me and just relive that perfect day over and over again as I hear my kids run in the door from school. "Daddy!" I hear all three of them yell as they all hug me at once.

"Hey," I say, "How was school?"

"Good," they say.

"We missed you," says Lia.

"I missed you too," I say as I hug each of them. "And I missed you," I say to Tayla as she walks over to me.

"I missed you," she says with a smile as she hugs me.

In our life we have faced challenges we never thought we would face from infertility to my wife being abducted and raped, premature babies and so much more but together we made it passed it all. There is no true definition of perfection and everyone says there is no such thing as perfect. That may be true but in my life as I look at my beautiful wife and my beautiful children; that is my perfection. Even though Tayla and I have faced challenges we never thought we would we also got blessings and a life we never thought we'd have and that is OUR perfection.

***THE END***

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. I just want to take the time to thank all of you that have read this story, reviewed it, favorited it and followed it. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have written it. YOu guys are absolutely awesome thank-you for the support. **

***Please look for the prequel: You Have My Whole Heart. It will be posted soon. :)**


End file.
